


When the Animatronics Come to Life.

by Kirumi_Tojo



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Death and Murder, Gen, Just Mike trying to get by, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Violence, please read at your own discretion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 49,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirumi_Tojo/pseuds/Kirumi_Tojo
Summary: Mike's just trying to get by in life and finds a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. His luck just can't get any better!Will Mike's thoughts change when he discovers the real secret of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?***I do not own Five Night at Freddy's, Danganronpa or any of the characters. This is simply a fan-fiction for me to improve my writing skills. I do not own any of the characters in this story. Have fun reading :)***
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Welcome to the Family!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! Thanks so much for deciding to read this! My first fanfic on AO3! Don't expect regular updates, as my motivation to do anything is quite low, but I'll try to update as regularly as I can!

Mike stared at the newspaper in shock. He had just been flipping through the jobs section of the newspaper when he came across a job at _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza._ It was like a dream come true when he learnt that there wasn't any interview required to apply for the job. Not only was the job as a night-guard - no annoying children during the day - but he was the _head_ of nighttime security! That had to have been worth more money, right?

Mike jumped up from his couch and felt the carpet move through his feet. He made his way to the kitchen and stole himself a glance towards the old and rusting fridge in his kitchen. It was quickly running out of food, and he didn't have the money to buy any. Mike looked away from the fridge and ran to his Nokia which was sitting on the bench. He dialled the number the news clipping had provided him - 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR - and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello, this is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, how may I help you?" A feminine voice answered the phone.

"Ah, hello. I'm calling to apply for the night-guard position." Mike replied.

"I see. Would you mind telling me which town you live in, and I'll message that location to inform them of your arrival." The girl on the other end sounded familiar. Maybe she was a waitress from the other location. Was it Fredbears' Family Diner?

"Oh, uh, I live in Flagstaff, Arizona. Near the Grand Canyon," Mike tried to sound calm. His mind was whirring with the possibilities of where he had heard the woman's voice.

"What a coincidence. Would you be able to drive to the Flagstaff location in approximately 20 minutes? I'll give you the tour then."

"Alright. See you in 20." Mike hung up the phone and placed it on the bench again. He couldn't believe his luck. He was about to get a job which didn't need an interview. Mike was giddy as he dressed in some smart-casual clothing. Nothing too spectacular, like a suit or a tuxedo, but something that made a good first impression. 

Mike walked out of his house wearing a pair of grey slacks and a button-up, zig-zag patterned shirt. It was enough to make a good impression. Mike stepped into his car and turned on the ignition. The car began to sputter a bit, before starting up to life again. His car, as well, would have to be replaced. It was already failing, and the noises the engine just made were quite worrisome. Mike pulled out of the driveway and sped off, hurrying to make it to the pizzeria.

When Mike arrived, he could smell the greasiness of the pizza from outside the doors. The smell increased by ten-fold when he opened the glass doors. There was a clock on the wall to his left; it read 12:30. Had it been half of the day, already?

“Hello, welcome to Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza! I’m Monika and I’ll be your server today. What can I get for you?” A perky server with green eyes and brown hair tied in a ponytail greeted Mike at the door.

“Hello. I’m here to apply for the night-guard position.” Mike shuffled around. He wasn’t used to there not being an interview, so he was unsure as to who he talked to when he arrived at the pizzeria.

Monika paled before smiling again, although it was noticeably less friendly. “Alright. I’ll take you to her now. Follow me.”

Monika led Mike around the pizzeria, stopping to say hello to a little kid before they ran off to their parents. Monika turned a corner and the hallway instantly startled Mike. The hallway was a drastic change from the fun, family-friendly main party room they had been in. Wires hung from the walls like snakes hanging from trees in a rain-forest, and cobwebs lined every corner on both the ceiling and floor. Bulky televisions were stacked in a corner, covered in scrunched up balls of paper.

“Hey, Kirumi, I got the new guy!” Monika’s voice jumped back up. Mike was mesmerised. Monika sounded as though she could light up a room just with her friendly nature.

“Great. Thank you, Monika. You can return to your position now if you wish to.” Kirumi seemed like a stoic woman, exactly how Mike had imagined her to be. Monika nodded abruptly and left the room, closing the door behind her.

“Now, Mr Mike Schmidt, I presume?” Kirumi turned her attention back to Mike, her sandy blonde hair obscuring her left eye. Kirumi was dressed in formal attire, almost similar to that of a maid, along with a purple tie, tucked into her dress.

“Yes, that’s me, but you can just call me Mike. It’s a pleasure to meet you, ma’am,” Mike tried to bow a little, before standing upright and looking back at Kirumi.

“Oh, please. Let’s skip the formalities. My name is Kirumi Tojo, the manager of this pizzeria. You’re here for the night-guard position, right?” Kirumi’s attitude had shifted south almost instantly. She looked uncomfortable, which was something Mike wasn’t expecting.

“Yes, I am.” Mike tried to process what had made Kirumi so unnerved all of a sudden, but shook his thoughts away quickly as she resumed speaking.

“Well, then, let’s get started on the tour, shall we?” Kirumi’s face brightened up again, as though nothing had happened, and stood up.

“Yes, let’s,” Mike followed Kirumi and walked down a hall, passing what seemed to be a storage closet, from the cleaning supplies he could see inside of it. 

Mike entered a room, located at the end of the hall, but it was more like the storage closet, instead of a normal room. There were two doors, with buttons on either side, leading into separate hallways. There was a computer set-up on the desk, which a tablet was connected to, and a scraggly, old chair in the centre.

“I apologise for the claustrophobic room, but this is all Fazbear Entertainment can afford currently.” Kirumi turned her head downwards before continuing.

“Anyways, this is the security office, where you’ll be working from midnight to six am. All you have to do is check the cameras, and make sure that nobody breaks in.” Kirumi turned to the chair, making a snide remark about the quality of the chair Mike couldn’t quite hear.

“Are you able to start this evening, Mike? It’s alright if you are unable to, but an early start will be exactly what this company needs,” Mike thought about it. It was probably some time around one pm, so he could get a few hours of sleep before he had to be at his job.

“Uh, yeah, I can start this evening.” Mike smiled. All he had to do was sit around and watch some creepy-looking animatronics for a few hours, right? That wouldn’t be so bad.

“Spectacular. Thank you, Mike. I assure you, you will be paid for tonight's work. Just make sure you check the cameras, and you will do fine. Also, if I may add, make sure you arrive on the premises _before_ your shift starts. It’ll be quite difficult to get in after midnight. Again, I can’t thank you enough, Mike.”

“Uh, yeah, no problem. Hell, I should be thanking you for giving me the job. Uh, is there some kind of uniform I need to wear for the job?” Mike hadn’t thought of uniforms beforehand and didn’t want to be stuck with something dorky.

Kirumi let out a chuckle, “No, no, I assure you, the only kind of uniform you have to wear is this hat. It’s passed onto the night-guards as a badge of honour. Again, be here before midnight, and you’ll do well. Goodbye.”

“Alright, Kirumi. See you tomorrow- Uhm, it’s after 6, right?”

“Yes, that’s when I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodbye, Mike. See you tomorrow.” Kirumi left from the West hallway, leaving Mike to hear the clinking of her heels against the polished tile floors. Mike soon followed suit, leaving down the East hall instead. Mike decided that, when he got home, he would have something to eat before going to bed.

* * *

Mike stood in front of the pizzeria with just as much awe as when he discovered the job listing. This was all he was going to have to do. He just had to sit in front of a camera monitor for 6 hours, and his job would be done. This job would be a breeze! Mike touched the metal handle, cool from the late Autumn winds.

The handle turned and Mike walked inside. Now that it was dark, the restaurant's creep factor had increased tremendously - The animatronics on stage were frozen in place like they were turned off in the middle of a performance. The bear, Freddy Fazbear, Mike recalled, was turned a little to right - just off of a 5-degree angle. The other two backup performers, Bonnie and Chica, were also turned, but facing Freddy, providing music and vocals to the bears 'beautiful’ singing voice.

Mike walked down one of the hallways and pondered _Why are there two hallways? What purpose does that serve?_ Before turning to the left and into the office. The ambience wasn’t any help in calming Mike’s nerves, as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise, and quickly-cooling sweat dripping down his forehead.

Mike sat on his chair, which squeaked under him and prepared himself for a long, boring night. Just as the clock chimed midnight, Mike jumped from his skin as the phone rang.


	2. Night 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike hears a strange warning from the phone guy. Does he follow the man's advice or continue to lounge around?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! Welcome to chapter 2! I've decided that I'm going to update this weekly!

Mike jumped when the phone rang. It was an old phone, painted black with white buttons. The phone rang again, the same tone playing a little louder. Mike decided that he’d just get it over with, and picked up on the third ring. “Good evening, my name’s Mike Schmidt, you’ve called Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. How may I-” Mike was cut off mid-sentence by somebody on the other side of the phone.

“Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night,” Oh. It was a recording. No wonder the guy on the phone hadn’t responded to Mike. He’d recorded a message.

“Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I’m actually finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact.” Mike began to zone out. Another guard worked here? Mike thought about the silly question which had just entered his mind; Of course, there was a night-guard before him. There was probably a night-guard before this one, too. Mike shook his head as the guy on the phone went on.

“Um, Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." Mike’s ears perked up at this statement. Injury or death? That couldn’t be right. Maybe it was a joke.  _ There is no way an injury could occur here, other than maybe sliding around on the office chair that was so kindly provided to me _ Mike thought. Mike continued to blank out while the phone man was talking. Nothing caught his attention until the phone guy began his next paragraph.

“So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free-roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?” Mike had heard about the bite of ‘87 in the newspapers and stuff, but the animatronic who had actually done it had been changed over the years. In ‘87 it was considered to be the Mangle, but now it was speculated to be the older Foxy model that was sitting in the back room. The bite had occurred during a birthday party or something along those lines. Just a day after the investigation had begun. Soon after, that location had to close its doors. All the rumours circulating the pizzeria got it shut down, not to mention that one of the animatronics killed somebody.

“...Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death.” I’m  _ sorry, what? _ Mike couldn’t process what the phone guy was saying. Stuffing him into a Fazbear suit? Discomfort and death? Mike couldn’t keep up with what was being said. Probably something about more death. Mike shook his head - he couldn’t afford to lose track of things now that he knew the possibility of death was lurking around the corner.

“Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." The phone clicked once again and Mike turned his attention to the digital clock on his desk. The red, blocky numbers read 2:07 A.M. Mike sighed. While he was thankful the phone guy had decided to leave him a message to help him through the night, Mike was also scared. He would have been much better off if the phone guy hadn’t told him he could die on the job. Mike heard a thump from down the hall. Something, probably one of the animatronics, was down the hall.

Mike pulled up the camera monitor and tried to locate the source of the noise. First, he checked the stage camera and almost screamed when he realised that the bunny animatronic, Bonnie, had jumped onto the dining room floor. Mike quickly found Bonnie lurking in the backstage room, gazing at the camera as though he acknowledged its presence. Mike checked the power meter and quickly shut off the cameras when he realised he was steadily losing power, the meter currently reading 63 per cent.

Mike pressed one of the lights on the side of the left-hand door and shot backwards when he was met with Bonnie’s crimson eyes staring back at him. Mike pressed the red button and watched as the heavy iron door shot down from the roof, leaving Bonnie outside the office. 

* * *

Mike waited a few minutes before pressing the light and, surprisingly, realised that Bonnie had left. Confusion overwhelmed the guard as Mike thought to himself  _ Do they not know about the power level? I sure hope they don’t. _ Mike turned his attention back to the clock. It read 5:34 A.M. and the power was only at 33 per cent. Mike could easily shut both of the doors and wait until six, in which he would complain to Kirumi, but Mike decided against it.

He checked the door lights and saw no trace of Bonnie at either of them. Mike pulled the cameras up and scrounged around for Bonnie. After being satisfied with the search, Mike checked the doors again. 5:53 A.M.  _ Not long now, Mike. You can do this _ . Mike checked the lights one more time, just in case any danger lurked around the corner. Nothing. He checked the cameras and saw that Bonnie had moved to the backstage and, by the sound of pots and pans in the kitchen, the chicken - Chica - was in the kitchen. Mike heard the chime of a bell and, strangely, children’s laughter. Mike looked at the cameras once again and saw all the animatronics standing onstage, as inanimate as they were when he entered the building at 11:30.

The clank of keys echoed from the dining hall and, using the cameras, Mike found Kirumi walking down the West hall. Mike drew down the monitor and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, before standing up shakily. And pushing the chair back in.

“Good morning Mike,” Kirumi began to say, a solemn smile forming upon her face. “I assume you had an extremely  _ abhorrent _ night?” Kirumi turned to look at the polished floor, scuffing her left heel against it before looking back up at Mike. “You can say that again,” Mike replied, a bright grin tugging at his lips as he let out a raspy breath. How long had it been since Mike had last drank, anyway?

“I do apologise for that, Mike. I assure you, my intentions are not for you to end up harmed.” Kirumi let the words graciously roll off of her tongue and into Mike’s psyche. Something about Kirumi was peculiar, as though she had been a prominent political figure earlier in her career, and she knew how to lie. Mike didn’t care. The words Kirumi spoke hit all the appropriate places with her tender and sympathetic tone. She must be a great mom.

“Well, let's not talk about me, why are you here, Kirumi?” Mike questioned, the words tumbling from his mouth before his mind could process what he had recently said. It didn’t matter, anyway. Mike wanted to change the subject to something other than killer animatronics. “I work as the janitor for the before-opening shift,” Kirumi responded as she turned back to the cameras.

“You know, I used to be in an equivalent position as you, Mike. A fearful 17-year-old girl with no real aim for what to do in life. I stumbled upon this job by chance after meeting the former manager in a park. He asked if I would like a job on the night shift. I, of course, accepted the position. It wasn’t the best job possible at the time, but it was one that demanded a few hours and was considerably easy.” 

Kirumi paused to take a break, her eyes turning glassy as tears threatened to fall. “I cried the first time I faced one of the animatronics. I never really did like them, in the first place. Hell, these would have been more enjoyable than the ones at Fredbears,” Kirumi motioned to the camera, which was watching the show stage, “I was always afraid of Freddy’s, even as a little girl, I just felt like something was amiss, you know?"

“Listen, I won’t hold it against you if you decide to quit, but if you don’t, then I thank you.” Mike thought about Kirumi’s offer. He could leave this cursed pizzeria, find a job someplace else, and try to get back to his regular life, or Mike could stay at the pizzeria and continue to risk death.

Eh, fuck it.

“No, it’s fine, Kirumi. I’ll stay as the nightguard.” Kirumi faltered back. She hadn’t been expecting that for an answer. Most of the guards, when provided a choice, would have quit effective immediately and threatened to sue.

“A-ah. Alright, then. Mike. I’ll see you about this time tomorrow, then?” Kirumi gave a questioning look to the younger man as she asked the inquiry.

“You can count on me, Kirumi. I’ll ensure this place doesn’t get robbed or something.” Mike gave his boss a thumbs up before returning to the cameras. “Anyways, I’m gonna go home and relax. Guarding a ‘haunted’ pizzeria at night while kiddie mascots try to kill you is exhausting. Night - or, uh - morning, Kirumi!”

Kirumi gave a quick curtsey before wandering in the opposite hallway, the sound of her rhythmic click-clacking growing quieter before the door shut. Mike proceeded through the hall slowly, looking at the childish, cartoony versions of the main cast which currently stood on stage.  _ The stage _ . Mike quickly flicked his head to the stage. The robotic mascots were still frozen on the stage, blankly gazing forwards. Mike quaked and pictured himself back in the security office. His paranoia spiked and he walked over to the glass door without taking his optics off of the animatronics, squinting his eyes to stop himself from blinking. 

Mike fiddled his hand around the door, settled his hand on the handle after multiple tries, and forced it open. The cool 7 A.M breeze cruised its way past Mike’s shoulders before encompassing the desolate pizzeria. Mike walked further into the car park, before descending into his beat-up car and sped off to his house.


	3. Welcome Home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike returns from his home and falls into a long slumber. Little does he know, his nightmares have been waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Just a heads-up, I may not be able to update next week, as I have a Japanese assessment task due, but I'll try to get a chapter out by Sunday!

Mike pulled into his driveway and let out a sigh before stepping out of the car and onto the cracked concrete. His dollar-store shoes clacked against the driveway as he strolled up to the front door. The front door, in particular, was old mahogany with a gold and silver door handle. An ornate, bronze knocker was centred in the middle and Mike knocked it for fun, hearing the squeaking of the bronze as it twisted against the built-up rust. Other than himself, Mike hadn’t had any visitors to his _lovely_ home.

Mike opened the door and breathed in as the smell of mould breached his nose. _How have I not noticed that?_ Mike questioned as he tried to locate the source of the stench. He eventually discovered the mould tucked away behind the bathroom sink. _I’ll deal with it after I get my paycheck. I can’t necessarily afford any cleaning supplies right now, but when I can I’ll have to give my house a full clean._

Mike groggily dragged himself out of the bathroom and into his bedroom - a minuscule room hiding in the corner from the rest of his house. Pulling the sheets up, Mike glanced over to the dialogue clock positioned crookedly on his nightstand. He pulled himself out of the comfort of his thin sheets and set the alarm to 7 P.M. _That gives me enough time to eat, get dressed, put on some lame cap, prepare myself for death AND drive to the pizzeria!_ Mike thought to himself as he slowly slunk back further under the covers, residing to the darkest pits of sleep.

* * *

Mike pushed himself up from his bed. It was a more twisted version of his room, with paintings and photographs hung up on the walls hurriedly. The result was a plethora of fallen photos, laying with the image facing the floor. Mike looked at the room. It was equal to that of a child’s, with multiple toys lining the blue carpet _This is even better than my usual house!_ Mike thought as he looked to the middle of the room.

His eyes landed upon a large, white closet in between two purple cabinets. On the opposite side of those cabinets (the ones that aren’t at the closet) were two separate doors, both painted white with brass door handles. _Standard door handles, though._ Mike was startled from his staring by a thump in the middle of the left hallway. He pulled himself off of the neatly made bed, which strangely had a golden plushie in the centre of it, and moved over to the left door. Pulling out a torch that had mysteriously materialised in his pocket, he cautiously opened the door and flashed the light into the open hall.

A figure darted out of Mikes view, just before he could see what it was. Mike quickly shut the door and ran back to the centre of the room. _Why does it take so long to run from one side of the room to the other?_ Mike quickly ran to the other door to see if he could catch a glimpse of the creature again but instead saw a yellow blob move around the corner. _Is that the same one? No, it can’t be. I’m sure the other one was blue._ Mike ran back to the other door, trying to see whether his assumption was correct.

Mike opened the door and quickly shut it when he was met with deep red eyes staring back at him. He waited, and re-opened the door after hearing footsteps. _Yep, that one was definitely blue._ Mike heard a swish from behind him and turned around. A brown, scraggly plush toy sat on the bed, shaking and convulsing before it disappeared when Mike shone his flashlight on it. _What the hell is that?!_

Mike ran to the right-hand door, holding closed so he wouldn’t be met with another pair of staring eyes. A few small, hurried breaths slowly quietened with the softening footsteps. Mike opened the door and flashed his light down the hallway. Nothing.

Mike ran back to the bed and turned around. Nothing, again. Mike ran to the closet and opened it. All he was greeted with was an amber-eyed fox plushie staring back at him. _Strange._ Mike ran to the other door. _No blue night terror down here. Where did those two go?_

Mike glanced over to the digital alarm clock which sat on the bedside table. The time read 3:04 A.M. _Great. I have to survive a night at a creepy pizzeria and now_ _this_ _?_

Mike shook himself from his daze and ran to the right-hand corridor. Low, raspy breathing was heard, so Mike closed the door. Footsteps, no breathing - the coast was clear. Mike opened the door and flashed his light out into the hall. The yellow blob ran behind the corner. _What a weird design for a house._

A thud and a creak were heard, and Mike looked over to the closet. It hadn’t changed in appearance since he had last looked at it, but Mike felt that **Something** was in there. Mike ran back to the bed _Why do I have to run to the bed? I can see the closet from the door_ and then ran to the closet. Mike opened the doors of the pristine white cupboard and quickly shut both of them when the twisted face of a fox sat in front of him, jaw hanging open and posed to bite.

Mike opened the doors and sighed when he realised that the Foxy plush was back, sitting cutely again with his amber eye staring blankly past Mike and into the room.

_Don’t let them get in. You don’t want them to get in._

Mike shivered, the whisper filling his mind as he ran back to the bed. Mike turned around, flashing his light towards the jittery versions of Freddy. Mike ran to the left hall, closing the door and expecting to hear breathing from the other side. He heard the thumping of travelling footsteps before opening the door. His ears were greeted with the large cacophony of silence before he ran back to the bed.

Mike startled when the beeping of an alarm clock symbolised 6:00 A.M. Suddenly, Mike lurched forward. His stomach twisting as he travelled through the very fabric which held space and time together. 

* * *

Then, he was in a bedroom. It was almost the same as his room, except the bed was beside the blank white door. Four plushies sat in the corner of the room, a red one missing its head. Mike hopped off of his bed, his feet feeling significantly smaller than usual. He walked over to the plushies and looked at them quizzically. His gaze was met with a brown bear with a dapper top hat, an ashen-periwinkle bunny with a bright red bowtie, A chicken, who was supposed to be a bright yellow with fluffy feathers was now dyed a messy, murky yellow, sporting a bib that read ‘Let’s Eat!’, and finally the plush with the head ripped off was also bright red, almost the same colour as the bunny’s bowtie. A few loose strands of cotton sprouting from the neck, like a tree shoot which had just bloomed during the spring.

Mike walked back to the bed, a strange, yellow recolour of the brown bear sat on the bed, white pinpricks for eyes staring back into Mike, boring holes with the power of the sun into his mind. Mike walked to the left, and the pinpricks followed his movements. Mike walked to the right and panicked when the eyes followed him. _Maybe it’s just one of those creepy illusions._ Mike thought as he moved away.

Then Mike heard something. It wasn’t a physical voice, but instead, it echoed through his mind like sound would in a cave. _What did he do this time?_ Mike identified the source almost immediately. The golden bear was still looking at him. _That can’t be normal, right?_ Mike moved towards the purple nightstand and heard the voice again. _He locked you in your room again._ _Who’s_ ** _he_** _?_ Mike questioned as the bear began to speak again.

_Don’t be scared. I am here with you._ Mike looked around the room again, trying to find anything of value he had missed when he previously glossed over the room. He saw nothing and decided that was for the best. Mike had spent enough time in the plain room anyway. _Is this how boring my room really is to the outside eye?_

Mike shook his head and walked over to the plain white door. He twisted the knob, but it didn’t budge. _Strange. Both of the doors in the last room worked._ Then Mike thought about his situation before audibly gasping. _This is what that golden bear was talking about. **He** , whoever he is, locked me in my room._ Mike tried the door again. _I’ll just break through the door! Easy peasy._

_I wouldn’t do that if I were you._ Mike looked, again, towards the bear. _So it can read my thoughts. Creepy._ Mike looked towards the door again and prepared to charge shoulder-first into it.

_Stop. You’re too small. You’ll hurt yourself in both the real-world and here. Stop._ The bear spoke again. _Okay, so it can see me and speak._ Mike again went to shoulder-charge the door and break out of the room, but some strange force wouldn’t let him run. No matter how hard he moved his legs, they just wouldn’t run.

_You can’t. In this land, you can’t run, even though it’s a dream. Just turn the door handle again. Let’s get this over with._

Mike walked over to the door and tried turning the handle again. Suddenly, he tumbled to the floor and began to wail. The bear sighed, its eyes full of pity, before communicating to Mike. _Tomorrow is another day... _

Mike’s vision slowly faded to black before he returned to the psychedelic drug trip that was the fabric between space and time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this fanfic is going to be separated into 3 'parts'.
> 
> Chapters 1, 4, 7, 10, and 13 will be general daily life. Mike's misadventures through life and nightmares.  
> Chapters 2, 5, 8, 11, and 14 will be the nightshift with the spooky animatronics  
> Finally, chapters 3, 6, 9, 12, and 15 will be the nightmare animatronics.  
> Chapter 16 will be an epilogue.
> 
> Thanks for reading, everybody!


	4. A Genius Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't publish this chapter earlier, but here it is!
> 
> Mike has a genius idea and tries to decide whether or not he should go through with it. What happens when Mike follows through with his idea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Welcome to the fourth chapter of 'When the Animatronics Come to Life'!  
> I may be changing the number of chapters to include Nights 6 & 7\. I may not though, so tell me whether or not I should in the comments!

Mike woke up in a cold sweat, the alarm clock next to his bed flashing bright red. It read 7:07 P.M.  _ Strange. I should have been asleep for only 6 hours. Why didn’t I wake up earlier? _ Mike thought to himself as he groggily got out of bed, pulling the blank white covers off of his body. He wiggled his toes through the carpet, feeling the fuzziness moving around himself.  _ Right. This is real. Get a hold of yourself, Mike. _ Mike shook his head, before dragging himself to the bathroom.

Mike opened the door to his cream-colorued bathroom. He stepped onto the mat, before quickly undressing. Mike turned the water on and waited for a minute, thinking about how he would handle the job he would have to attend tonight.  _ Do I really have to go? Can’t I just stay at home and not die? _ Mike pondered as he continued to stand.

Mike shook his head, breaking out of the chamber his mind was locked in when he noticed the fogginess of the mirror. Mike stepped into the shower letting the warmth envelop him as he continued to think, trying to drag his mind away from the pizzeria and get himself a break, desperate to find  _ anything _ that would leave his mind alone.

Mike stepped into the shower, tiny drops of scalding water landing on his blank flesh, beginning to create red burn marks. He lathered himself in soap, before washing himself off again and turning the water off. Mike stepped again onto the ragged carpet, grabbing a beige towel from the towel rack to his left. He wrapped the towel around him before walking off to the bedroom.

He walked to the bedroom, quickly getting himself dressed before looking at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in long black jeans, which he bought from a thrift store, a checkered blue and green shirt, with button-up cuffs, a brown leather jacket with multiple pockets, and finally, a pair of green and white runners.

Mike walked to the kitchen, his shoes dragging along the carpet as he moved towards the refrigerator. He opened the door, gazing upon the filth that lined the interior. A brown sludge had begun pooling in the bottom, most likely from old and rancid foodstuffs.

Mike grabbed a microwavable dinner, a pasta dish he had managed to snatch last week at the supermarket, and put it into the decrepit microwave. He pressed a few buttons, setting the timer to four minutes before walking towards the granite counter.

Mike grabbed his phone from the counters' grasp and checked if he had any messages. The only one that appeared was from the restaurant.

Mike ran through the possibilities in his head, before deciding to get it over with. He checked the time on the microwave quickly - 2 minutes and 3 seconds remaining - before opening the message.

It seemed that Kirumi had messaged him. Mike’s heart dropped, and he felt even more problems arise in his mind. He sighed, replying to the messages as fast as his phone would process the letters.

‘Hey, Kirumi. Is there anything wrong?’ Mike sent the message palms sweating profusely, like an extreme bodybuilder.

‘Nothing is wrong, Mike, I just wanted to know if you would be alright for this nightshift.’

Mike sighed. He was going to be alright.

‘Yeah, I’m pretty sure I’ll be alright for the nightshift.’ Mike replied, his hands almost losing the phone from his sweaty grip.

‘Alright then. I just wanted to ‘‘check-in’’ to make sure you’ll do alright. Listen, there’s something you should know. Think of it as a ‘‘heads-up’’.’

Mike’s ears perked up at this line, although there was nothing there to hear. He waited for a few seconds before Kirumi sent another message.

‘So, the animatronics start to move quicker as the week progresses. So, yesterday it was a slow start, today will be a bit quicker. I can’t necessarily explain why this phenomenon occurs, but it just does. Some of the staff theorise that it relates to the days of the week, you know, more business means the animatronics are more active up until Friday, but I don’t think that’s what’s happening.’

Kirumi finished her rant with a short and quick text message.

‘Just make sure you stay safe, alright Mike?’

Mike nodded his head and then facepalmed himself when he realised that Kirumi couldn’t see him. Instead, he replied with a short ‘I will’ before turning off the phone.

Mike looked over to the microwave and realised that in his daze while he was talking with Kirumi, he had forgotten about his dinner. He looked at the time that read on the forgotten microwave - 9:32 - before rushing to open the microwave door.

The smell that emanated from the dish was less than pleasant.  _ Maybe outdated pasta isn’t the best thing to eat when you have a nightguard job. _

Mike glanced around, a strange yet soothing voice filling the walls of Mike's mind, feeling his brain swell and expand to push against the sides of his skull, making every sound just that much clearer. Mike could hear the sounds of flies and mosquitoes from outside, the silent wind as it tangled its way through the droopy curtains.  _ It’s me. We’ve met before. Don’t you remember me? _ The voice asked cryptically. 

_ What does it want from me? _ Mike quizzed as he glanced around the room again. His vision was getting blurry, and Mike felt as though he was riding in an elevator, having just achieved the split-second sensation of flying. Suddenly, Mike’s world spun, and he was moving through his house against his will. It wasn’t as though Mike was  _ trying _ to do nothing, instead it was as though a special force, equal to the one that stopped him from running in the dream state, was stopping him from regaining control.

‘Mike’ scuffed his feet against the pavement, willing himself to stop. His headache increased ten-fold, his mouth beginning to twitch and falter as he tried to form a complete sentence.

‘Mike’ stepped into his car, starting the ignition with no trouble, and pulled out of his broken driveway. 

\--

Mike pulled into the car park of a supermarket. It was quite small, only having a few cars within the premises. Mike walked out of the car, locking the door behind him, and into the eerily lit supermarket.

He went to the fresh produce section with efficiency, as though Mike had grown up inside the store, despite never having heard of the place. His hand reached out to a few food items such as apples and mandarins, all looking extremely fresh. Mike walked to the checkout and saw a young, scrawny boy with freckles and curly ginger hair.

‘Mike’ produced his debit card and paid for the food - totaling at $4.98 - and walked back to his car, placing the groceries elegantly in the passenger seat of his car. Mike started up the car again and drove back to his house.

\--

Mike walked inside, having finally gotten control of his body, and looked around his house. Something seemed to have happened while he was away. The house just seemed cleaner. The floors weren’t covered in dirt and looked recently vacuumed, and the vague, unfamiliar smell of apple-scented cleaning spray lingered in the air, surrounding Mike and beckoning him to look around the house. Mike did and checked every nook and cranny in his house. The mold behind the bathroom sink was one, instead replaced with gleaming tile.

Mike looked around confused. Who had done this for him? Did his parents show up for an unexpected visit?  _ No, don’t be stupid. Your parents don’t even call you to ask how you’re doing. _

Mike walked back into his room, the dark blue carpet now fresh with air freshener. Mike thought who the fuck could have cleaned his room, as he could barely afford to pay for rent and older food, not even beginning to mention his water bill, and he definitely didn’t have any money to spend on cleaning supplies. Hell, the old broken down vacuum he had wasting away in the corner of his closet barely even worked anymore.

Mike walked to the single mahogany nightstand and pulled the purple night-guard cap off of the bedside lamp. He settled it on his head, adjusting the strap until it sat nice and snug against his skull, brown hair clashing with the dark purple of the cap.

Mike suddenly had an ingenious idea that couldn’t  _ possibly _ go wrong.  _ Why don’t I go to the pizzeria early?  _ The logical part of Mike’s brain told him  _ No, don’t, something bad will happen, don’t be dumb. _ However, there was no soothing the irrational side, and Mike decided to leave early.

Mike walked out the door and into his car, starting the ignition and began driving to Freddy’s

\---

Mike stepped out of his car, shivering at the chilly evening air. The time was currently 10:32, give or take a few minutes. Mike walked to the front door and felt his face drop in shock when he realised that the smooth glass doors were unlocked. Mike pushed them open and walked inside.

Mike took in the room, the friendly children's drawings looking even creepier than they normally would. At least while he was on the night-shift, there were a few fluorescent lights active, which were what caused the power to drain so quickly during the night.

Mike walked to the kitchen, trying to see what was wrong with the camera. Mike looked through the two circular windows and saw the interior. Multiple stainless steel counters were lined with ceramic plates and plastic cups. Mike walked into the kitchen, glancing up to the corners trying to find where the camera would be.

Mike spotted it almost instantly. It was a busted up pile of junk hanging from a few wires in the top left corner. Mike walked over towards it and thought for a moment. If he could find a screwdriver in the supply closet, he would be able to fix it up and make it ready for the evening.  _ Good thing I paid attention during TAS classes. _

Mike walked out of the kitchen, looking towards the West hall. Mike walked down the hall, stopping when he reached the door for the supply room.

Mike walked inside, looking around at the cleaning supplies. His eyes landed upon the shelves, quickly finding a rusty red toolbox and opening it. Mike quickly and easily discovered the screwdriver and grabbed a wrench just in case.

Mike walked back to the camera and took a look upon the mangled mess. He pulled out his screwdriver and began to investigate further. Upon a closer look, the wires weren’t that bad. All it needed was a few more screws. Mike walked back to the rusty toolbox in the supply closet, got himself some screws, and walked back to the kitchen.

Mike quickly began to fix up the camera, and before he knew it, it was back to new. Mike walked out of the kitchen, and into the East hallway. Quickly making it back to the office, Mike sat in the office chair and brought up the camera system. 

Just as he suspected, the camera worked. On the other hand, however, it was more static-y than the rest. Mike sighed.  _ Guess I’ll have to just make do. At least the camera works now, I guess. _

Mike sat back in his chair, trying to relax for the last few minutes before his shift started. Mike glanced towards the desk, sighing as he sat up. He pulled a few crumpled balls of paper off of the desk and swept them into the trash can beside his feet.  _ A little spring cleaning never harmed anybody.  _

Mike sighed, sitting back against the scraggly chair and prepared himself for a long, heart-pounding, super-duper-exciting night.

Mike heard the sound of a chime and settled down into his seat, ready for the phone guy to ring.


	5. Night 2: Let Me Tell You This...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike begins the second night of his job! Can he make it through to the end of the night without having to meet the new friend that hides in Pirate's Cove?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter 5 of 'When the Animatronics Come to Life.'. As you can probably tell, I decided to add on the extra nights, so we now have 22 chapters! *Yay*.
> 
> Thank you for reading the story!
> 
> **Note** Mike uses a lot more profanity in this chapter. A lot more.

Mike sat in his chair as the ringing of the phone blared in his ears. He had decided that, since he had ignored almost half of the previous call, he would listen to this one in its entirety. Mike swivelled around in his chair once, trying to free his nerves for the long night ahead.

"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know…”

Mike’s ears perked up. He flipped up the camera system and gasped when he saw that Bonnie had already moved off of the stage.

“Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can’t find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that.”

Mike pressed the door lights, flinching when the blinding fluorescent lights flashed to life. Mike exhaled, glad that none of the animatronics had decided to surprise him so early in the night. Mike turned his attention back to the phone guy.

“Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."

Mike sat down in the chair. Great. He had to survive _3_ animatronics instead of 2, and they got harder as the week progressed. _Great. Let’s see where everybody is._

Mike pulled up the monitor, the screen only slightly fuzzier than it was last night. _What? The cameras were perfectly fine last night._

Mike sighed, changing the screen to the kitchen feed. The screen was quite fuzzy, although it shouldn’t have been since he had only fixed it 20 minutes ago. _That can’t be right. I_ just _fixed that thing._

Mike tapped the screen. Only a few times, at first, before tapping furiously, attempting to return the screen from its distorted state. Mike sighed - He’d been doing that a lot lately - and returned back to the Show Stage. 

Mike gasped. Not only were both Bonnie and Chica missing, but Freddy was staring directly into the camera lens. _Oh shit, oh fuck_ Mike lept from his seat, dashing to the Wast door and smashing the door down. Mike pressed the light, seeing a large shadow menacingly looming through the window.

Mike screamed and ran over to the other door and pressed the light, releasing a breath he didn’t realise he had been holding when nothing showed itself at his door. Mike walked back to the West door, flicked the light and opened the door when he noticed the shadow was gone.

* * *

Mike sat back in his seat, beads of sweat beginning to drip from his forehead, working their way down Mike's cheeks to perfectly resemble tears. Mike pulled the camera back up and looked at the Pirate’s Cove. A gleaming silver hook peaked its way through the curtains, showing a bright orange eye looking directly into the camera. Mike shuddered. _So_ _this_ _is the animatronic the phone guy was talking about._

Mike began to search for the remaining animatronics, locating Chica in the kitchen and Freddy still on stage. During his search for Bonnie, however, Mike stumbled upon something extremely odd. In the West Hall, instead of the plain brown bear that Mike had grown to love _oh_ so much, the image of a mouldy golden bear stared back at him, its eye sockets hollow and covered in blood.

Mike screamed, instantly throwing the camera back down before yelling _another_ string of expletives. The same, golden bear sat before him, the rest of the suit leaking blood from the elbows and knees. The bear stared at him, empty and chilling. _What in the mother of_ _fuck_ _is that?_ Mike quickly cowered before the same voice from earlier filled his head.

  
  


_Don’t be alarmed, Michael. I will not hurt you._ Mike thought. _Maybe one of the animatronics have entered the room and my brain’s just trying to keep some form of hope that I’m alive and haven’t been stuffed... yet._

If the suit could move, Mike was certain that it would be shaking its head. _No, Michael. I am as real as you are. The truth is, we need your help._ The mystical voice echoed through Mike’s head again, giving him an overwhelming headache - almost as bad as the one he had at home.

The voice spoke again, not giving Mike any time to regain his thoughts. _Our killer, William Afton, ruined our party. We need you to complete it for us, Michael. We need our Happiest Day._

Mike shook his head. What the fuck was this strange, hallucination telling him? To try and give some dead kids souls a birthday party? _I’m not a party planner. I can’t do that._ Mike thought, thinking that since the animatronic had read his thoughts earlier then it would read them now.

Not to Mike’s surprise, the animatronic did read his thoughts. _No, all we need is the one thing we loved most. The one thing we wanted just before our demise. I will help you along the way, but for now, I shall meet with you this evening. Goodbye, Michael. I sincerely hope you will help to free us._

The bear finished his monologue and disappeared, leaving Mike alone again in the office to his thoughts. Mike remembered where he was and shook his head. _Don’t lose your head, Mike. Or in this case, you’re eyes._

Mike opened his eyes again and pulled up the camera. He spotted Bonnie standing ominously at the end of the hall and shuddered. _Now’s not the time to think about that. Focus on the task at hand._

Mike reached a shuddering hand down to camera 1C and flinched when he realised that the fox animatronic had moved itself to a sprinting position, prepared to run at full speed down the West hall.

Mike pushed the cameras down, checking both of the doors, glad that there were no animatronics at either of them and flicked the monitor back up.

_Just in time, too._ Mike thought as he watched the fox begin to run. Mike pulled the monitor down and slammed down the left-hand door. A moment later, furious clattering and screeching could be heard from the other side of the door. _Lucky_ that _thing didn’t get in. Yikes._

The clanging stopped, and Mike cautiously turned the fluorescent light on. No fox animatronic was staring at him in the window and no shadow was in the hall. Mike opened the door, his heart racing as the denim scratched against his legs. _That’s… going to bleed by the end of my shift._

Mike checked his power and the time. The power was currently resting at 43% at 3:43 A.M. _Is it really only 3:43? I feel like I’ve been fighting forever._ Mike sighed as he pulled the camera back up.

Mike switched to the kitchen and saw Chica slowly exit the steel doors. He changed the camera to the party room, watching as it changed to static. _Fuck me… Why can’t I just get a break?_

Mike banged his fist against the table, wincing at his brash decision before shaking his hand to try and numb the pain. Mike spun out of the camera feed and checked the door lights. Mike instantly closed both of the doors when he realised that Chica and Bonnie were both at their doors. _How the fuck did Chica get here?!_

Mike sat back down and glanced at the power. The time was 4:23, and the power was ticking away slowly. _Time flies when you’re being hunted down by killer animatronics, I guess._ Mike checked the lights, sighing in relief when he saw Bonnie was missing. He opened the door, trying not to waste power, before looking towards the East door. Chica was still there, blankly staring at Mike with her dull magenta eyes.

  
The lights flickered and Chica disappeared. He opened the door, checking the power. _12%. Fuck. I’m really not going to be able to do this._ Mike thought as he glanced at 1C again, closing the door when he saw Foxy begin to sprint again.

“Foxy, I’m begging you, please leave. You’re draining my power and I don’t want to die today.” Mike said, his hands gesturing between silent prayer and flicking through the cameras. Foxy seemed to have listened to Mike, and stopped with the scraping and banging, his silhouette disappearing shortly after.

And then it happened. Mike ran out of power. Everything went dark. _Oh fuck oh shit, I’m actually fucked._

Then, a pair of icy blue eyes appeared in the West door. They were blinking in time with the music, which Mike quickly related to the Toreador March.

The music went out along with the animatronics eyes, and Mike felt his throat tighten. This was it - Mike was going to die working minimum wage in a rip-off Chuck.E.Cheese that was most likely haunted.

Mike felt a large hand grab his arm, the soft fabric clashing with his bumpy skin. He was being tugged, pulled. It was light at first, and Mike thought that Freddy would just leave him be and let him go home. Mike was pulled harder, his shoulder was hurting and his legs were starting to give out. Freddy gave a final tug, and Mike fell to the floor.

Freddy must have realised this, as he turned around and dragged Mike out of the office. Mike felt his arm brushing against the cold tile. How many other guards had been pulled down these halls, just to be stuffed into a suit? Mike shuddered. Surely he would be able to find a way out of Freddy’s steel grip.

Apparently, Mike was wrong. As the thought entered his head, Freddy grabbed Mike’s arm tighter and Mike felt the pressure on his fragile bones grow.

Mike looked to his right. Foxy had peered out of the Cove, his face in a sneer as he looked at Mike, his singular amber eye piercing through the darkness. Mike heard the creaking of what he assumed was the backstage door and began to hyperventilate. He couldn’t die like this! He wouldn’t!

  
Mike began to kick. It was only minor at first, not being able to do much other than flail about, but his resolve hardened. He wouldn’t let Freddy Fuckward kill him - at least not today.

Freddy didn’t seem to take much notice of Mike’s increasingly struggling and pushed the door fully open. On the plain black table sat a (hopefully) empty Freddy Fazbear suit. Mike struggled more, but Freddy hoisted him up, almost enough for Mike to make a dash, and grabbed his sides. Mike felt his feet lift off of the ground, his mind growing weak as the adrenaline began to wear down. Mike just let his head fall lazily as he came to terms with what was happening. _Well, that’s it. I’m gonna die. Fuck._

Freddy pushed the back of Mike's head enough for the brim of Mike’s cap to fit into the suit. Mike looked inside and winced at the cross beams and wires that he could see. _Jesus, he’s gonna put me into a suit head first? What a way to go._

Mike felt like his entire world was collapsing. Every second ticked on, each one taking longer to pass than the last. _Please just get it over with. Kill me already, you coward._ Mike thought, his eyes numb as he felt his body be pushed into the cross beams, and a small pressure formed in his skull. _Jesus fuck, my head's gonna blow open like a firework. I don't even get to say_ _goodbye_ _to Kirumi. What the fuck is wrong with these sadistic motherfuckers?_

Then, Mike heard chiming. It couldn’t be, could it? Maybe Mike was already stuffed, and he was trying to make it less painless for himself. All of a sudden, Freddy’s strong arms let go of Mike’s sides, and Mike fell down to the floor, his legs collapsing the second he landed. Mike gasped for breath, his lungs burning as he let out a painful breath he had been holding.

Mike turned his head and, despite his tears that made his vision blurry, saw Freddy leaving through the backroom door. 

Mike heard a door open, most likely the front one, and click-clacking of heels. _Kirumi’s here. Jesus Christ, finally._ Mike thought as he struggled to his feet. He wobbled over to the door, almost running into the shelves, before pulling the door back open.

Kirumi must have only just arrived, as she currently stood in the middle of the dining hall. Mike tried to make a noise to direct her attention to him, but she must have heard the door’s creaking as she ran at an almost-full sprint over to him.

“Mike, are you alright?” Kirumi asked with shaky breaths.

“Holy fuck, Kirumi, do I have a story to tell you,” Mike said as he pulled out a chair from one of the party tables. “Let me start at the beginning of the night, just after I had arrived…”


	6. A New Member Approaches!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike falls asleep after telling Kirumi a long story. Is he prepared to face another member of the nightmarish band? Or will he succumb to his fears and not wake up again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I wasn't able to post last Sunday! Here's a chapter to make up for it and, if I can, I'll be posting a second one for this week today as well!
> 
> Also, please leave a comment on what you think I could improve on! Thanks for reading my story!

Mike finished his story, sighing into his hand as he collapsed against the table. “So, basically, I almost died to children’s mascots.”

Kirumi gasped. She had been bombarded with multiple surprises this morning, The first that it was Mike leaving the backstage room with tear-stained cheeks. The second was that Mike had almost died during the night and the third was that it was, in fact, possible to run out of power. When she had arrived after 6 A.M, she would be greeted with either a guard screaming about the job and quitting or a corpse to clean in the backstage. There was only one guard that had remained on the job after they discovered the animatronics’ secret, but he had disappeared. Despite this, none of the guards had run out of power.

“Oh, God, Mike. I didn’t know the power could run out. Listen, come back here tomorrow during the day and we’ll fix the generator, alright?” Kirumi asked, her pale complexion worsening slightly.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll see you this afternoon, Kirumi, but for now, I’m going to go rest,” Mike said his voice as he stood from the metal chair, scraping it against the tiled floor. Mike walked away, lazily waving a hand over his shoulder as a form of goodbye. “Later, Kirumi.”

Kirumi waved back. “Goodbye, Mike. Have a nice sleep and I’ll see you later. Just ask Monika if you can talk to me when you get here.”

Mike left the building, his eyes beginning to droop as he started the car.  _ Maybe I should just sleep in the car. _ Mike thought as his eyelids pushed themselves further down his eyes, completely covering them. Mike didn’t resist, and he fell deep into the land of slumber.

* * *

Mike woke up again, this time in the dream world. Mike closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep again and just leave. Instead, he was greeted with the words ‘Night 2’ written in cursive.  _ What? Another night? God damn it, I barely survived the last one! _

Mike got off the bed feeling his child-sized feet rub against the carpet. He walked over to the left door.  _ If these nightmarish animatronics are acting like their respective counterparts, then Bonnie should be the first to move and arrive at the left door. _

Mike ran over, moving his feet as fast as possible to the left door. He held it shut and waited to see if there was breathing. There was, so Mike gripped the door handle tighter, his little hands growing weak from the struggle.  _ It’s like the original location. They’re following a pattern and attacking me according to it. That must mean that next to arrive is Chica. _ Mike thought, listening for breathing before opening the door and shining the light into the hallway.

A blue shadow moved back through the hallways. Mike flashed the light again, satisfied that there were no monsters lurking in the hall, and ran back to the bed.  _ Again? Why do I have to run back to the bed before running to the next door? I can run in a straight line towards the door. _

Mike closed the door, listening for any giveaways that Chica was at the door. Mike heard nothing and opened the door. He screamed when he saw the bird quietly walking through the hall, her tattered bib slowly rustling through the non-existent wind. Her cupcake was destroyed and was eyeing him greedily, its sharp teeth glimmering in the moonlight. Mike shut the door quickly, holding his weight against it as he waited for the bird to leave.

He eventually heard the thundering footsteps before running back to the bed. _ Oh, fuck, I forgot about Freddy. _ Mike thought as he turned around. All three of the miniature Freddies were sitting on the bed, twitching and jerking around uncontrollably. He shined the light in their direction, watching as they vanished as quickly as they twitched. Mike turned around, releasing a quick sigh of relief as he did so.  _ If I recall, Foxy is supposed to arrive tonight - so where  _ is _ he? _

Mike looked towards the closet. He couldn’t be in there, could he?  _ He’s a fox animatronic - one of the tallest from the original establishment - so he wouldn’t be able to fit.  _ Mike assured himself, before walking over towards the closet to check anyways.

And there, before him, sat the fox. It’s jaw hanging loosely, reaching much farther than the originals. Mike screamed, closing the white doors before exhaling quickly. He opened the door again, closing the door again when he saw the fox’s hook. Mike waited a few minutes before opening the doors again.

There, in front of him, was the Foxy plush, it’s red fur immaculate yet somehow bland. Mike ran back to the bed, his feet getting tired as he turned around, shooing away the night terrors that were hiding on his bed. He watched them jerk away before turning back around, panting heavily.  _ All this physical activity is really making me tired. Will this affect me when I wake up? _ Mike pondered, moving towards the left door.

Mike closed it instantly, not even waiting for an indication that there were any monsters lurking outside his door. Mike closed his eyes, focusing in on the noises. He hadn’t been very good at hearing things. He always got distracted somehow. Something would grab his attention or he would zone out, sometimes in the middle of speaking. He shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts out of his mind. He couldn’t lose focus now - he had a night to survive.

Mike opened the door, shining his flashlight down the unlit hall.  _ Huh, a grandfather’s clock. That must be what signals the end of the night. _ Mike thought as he turned the light off, satisfied that nothing was at his door. Mike ran to the bed, quickly flashing the light on and off a few times before running over to the other door. Mike held it closed and opened the door when he didn’t hear anything.

Mike turned his light on, barely holding back a shriek when he saw a bright red eye glaring back at him from half-way down the hall. Mike continued to alternate between turning his light on or off, overloading the shredded chicken’s sensors and scaring it off. Mike walked into the centre of the room, quickly picking up his pace as he walked to the closet.

He opened the doors and felt a piercing pain sear across his cheek. “Gah, what the fuck?!” Mike exclaimed, jumping back as he felt blood drip down his cheek. Mike raised his hand, to his face, feeling the blood smear across his hand. He pulled his arm down, looking at the copious amount of blood that had amassed on his face.

Mike’s head darted back up. In his  _ fascination _ with the cut on his face, he had forgotten to close the closet doors again. Mike saw the withered fox’s form slowly stumble out of the room, his toes slowly dragging themselves across the carpet as they slowly cut a path towards Mike. Mike held his head down, listening as the fox came closer into his peripherals. Mike slowly raised his eyes up, taking in the decrepit and dishevelled fabric remains that tried to string themselves across his contrasting metallic endoskeleton, the red fabric now looking orange due to fading.

He forced himself to bring his eyes further up, feeling a twinge of sorrow for the animatronic as he saw the tears in the fox’s torso. Mike tried to put things into perspective.  _ If  _ I  _ was a withered fox animatronic belonging to a pizza chain that may or may not be haunted and someone intruded on my dream-state home or whatever, I’d probably try to kill the person who was having the nightmare, too. _ Mike thought as his eyes fixated on the large tear in Nightmare Foxy’s chest.

As Mike had mentioned before, he was terrible at keeping his attention on one thing for a singular moment. But this, on the other hand, was fascinating. Mike watched as Foxy’s metal insides forced themselves to move further towards Mike. Mike turned his head, peering further inside of the animatronic. He could see all the little bits of programming that made the animatronic tick. He could see the fabric flutter wordlessly as the animatronic moved closer towards Mike.

_ Right. Now’s not the time to be distracted. _ Mike thought as he saw the shambling animatronic move closer towards Mike. Mike backed himself up against the bed.  _ Strange. I can walk backwards. That’s new. _

Mike looked ahead - Nightmare Foxy was slowly dragging himself forwards, hook still dangling precariously in the air.  _ How hasn’t that thing fallen off yet? _ Mike asked himself as he slowly navigated his arm behind him.

_ Where is it? I know it’s here somewhere. I’ve seen it every night! _ Mike moved his digits, trying to feel where the alarm clock was.  _ Cmon, I know it’s here! _ Mike thought, still grasping desperately at the bedside table. Mike felt something metallic in his hands and grabbed hold of its corner.  _ Aha, I knew it was there. _

Mike brought his hand forwards, quickly looking at the bright red numbers.  _ Fuck, it’s only 5:48. How am I going to be able to last this long? I have twelve minutes! _ Mike thought, his hands beginning to shake faster and faster.  _ No, now’s not the time to lose focus.  _ Mike thought, taking in a few deep breaths to try and calm himself.

Suddenly, Mike had a brilliant idea. Mike brought his hand up to his head to match the fox’s new position, before bringing his hand down quickly, striking Foxy on the face. Foxy seemed to jump back, some more metal and wiring having been exposed.  _ So, it can be hurt. _ Mike ran forwards again, moving the flashlight in his other hand up towards Foxy’s eyes, effectively blinding him. Mike bought the alarm clock back down again, his arm growing tired from the repetitive movement. Mike stopped to catch his breath, looking at the masterpiece that lay before him. 

Foxy’s muzzle had now been completely destroyed, laying loosely from his jaw in an attempt to move it. Foxy looked down, his amber eyes growing dim as he tilted his head further forwards. Mike couldn’t believe it.  _ Did I just kill an animatronic or is he just sleeping? _ Mike wondered, his head beginning to throb. Mike looked down to the clock, first realising that he had just beaten an animatronic for 12 minutes and secondly identifying that it was 6 A.M. Mike felt himself being pulled back into the void again.  _ Please,  _ please, _ let me wake up. _ Mike prayed, hoping to wake up in his beat-up car.

Mike opened his eyes, and he was inside a children’s restaurant. The building was covered from head-to-toe in a colourful array of streamers and balloons, all reaching up to the sky in a desperate attempt to escape the room.  _ Please tell me I didn’t fall asleep in Freddy’s. _ Mike begged, looking around through his blurry eyes. Mike looked down at his body, before sighing in relief that he was a child again.  _ Thank god they don’t hurt children. _ Mike thought as he looked around. He was currently hidden under a table with a limited view, but from what he could see there was nobody around. 

Mike tried to move but realised that he was curled up and crying.  _ I’m crying? I don’t feel any tears. _ Mike thought as he lifted a hand to his face. He realised that he was, in fact, crying and that that was the reason that his vision had been so blurry.  _ Duh-doy. That was obvious, Mike. Get a grip on yourself. _

Mike heard the familiar telepathic voice enter his mind, “ _ He left without you. He knows you hate it here.”  _ The voice stated, echoing through Mike’s brain. Mike couldn’t begin to speak when the voice continued, “ _ You are right beside the exit. If you run, you can make it.”  _ Mike looked around, trying to find the mysterious golden bear before his eyes landed on the entity. “ _ You, _ ” Mike said, glaring at the golden bear. “Why can’t I leave this dream-state until after I beat your stupid game?” Mike asked, his eyes burning hotter than the pits of hell.

The bear paid him no mind, brushing his words off with the roll of its eyes.  _ It can roll its eyes? what the fuck? _ Mike thought as the bear spoke again. “ _ Hurry, run towards the exit.” _ Mike felt himself get up, complying with the bears' wishes as he crawled out from under the table. Mike turned to the left before walking forwards again. Then, a man in a costume appeared in front of Mike, halting his progress forwards. The man in the costume spoke, his voice a lazy imitation of what Freddy sounded like. “Hey kiddo! What are you doing here all by yourself? You should be in the main rooms where everybody else is!” The mans’ voice was gruff and his words were slurring together like he was drunk.  _ Is this the best the employees can do? This is just lazy. _ “Oh, fuck it. Go do whatever you want, kid. It’s not my business.” The man stood silent, as still as a tree in fact, despite his last lines sounding like he was about to leave.  _ “It’s too late. Hurry the other way and find someone who will help! You know what will happen if he catches you!” _ The plush toy spoke, his eyes following Mike as he turned around to go the other way. 

Mike ran into the next room, seeing a pair of shadows on the wall who looked like Freddy and Bonnie. The bear spoke again, and Mike was easily able to pinpoint where the bear was. Up in the roof it sat, its beady white eyes staring at him like a vulpture would with its prey.  _ “You can get help if you can get past them. You have to be strong.”  _ The bear said, gazing upon Mike with intense curiosity. Mike moved forwards slowly, trying to get past the gigantic table leg. Mike had only just gotten past the leg when, suddenly, the bear from the room over appeared. Mike felt his legs crumple as he fell to the floor and curled in on himself involuntarily.  _ What the fuck? Why did I fall over? _ Mike asked himself as he sobbed into his arms.

* * *

The performer looked down at the child, feeling a hitch of sorrow as he saw the child’s shaking form. He’d have to stop scaring the children otherwise he wouldn’t have a job any more. The man looked up to the roof, hearing a phantom voice say  _ “Tomorrow is another day.” _ The man moved forwards, determined to entertain the children who  _ weren’t _ curled up in a ball and crying.

* * *

  
Mike felt himself be pulled back into the waking world, almost jumping up and down in excitement as he closed his eyes and waited for the psychedelic drug trip to begin.  _ Thank god that’s over. Now it’s time to face Kirumi and the animatronics. _ Mike let out an exasperated sigh, feeling his legs slowly lose their sense of feeling before opening his eyes again.


	7. Everything You Know & Empty Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike tells Kirumi about his night terrors as a strange yellow figure lurks around the restrooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The second chapter today! Thank you guys for being patient! Please leave a comment on what I could improve on! Thanks for reading my story!

Mike woke up, his eyes still groggy as he rubbed the sleep from them.  _ Geez, that night was hectic as fuck. _ Mike thought as he looked around the car. Mike, thankful that he left the car running while he slept, looked up to try and see himself in the rear-view mirror.  _ Right. I got attacked by Foxy. _ Mike thought as he tried to clear his vision.  _ Wait - have I been crying? _ Mike asked himself, feeling the semi-dry tears on his cheeks.  _ Holy fuck. No way. It’s got to be a coincidence. _

Mike glanced into the mirror before gasping loudly. There, sitting on his cheek, was a fresh cut, still spurting small drops of blood.  _ Okay, what in the actual fuck is going on? _ Mike asked himself.  _ Surely _ Foxy hadn’t actually attacked him in the nightmare realm. Mike felt his cheek and looked down to his hand.  _ Okay, that’s too much blood for a singular cut. Are there any more on my body? _ Mike looked over his arms and legs, pulling his jeans up to try and find any wounds.

Upon further inspection, however, Mike discovered that the only wound was on his cheek.  _ Okay. Maybe I got robbed. _ Mike thought as he looked around the car, discovering that none of his valuables had been stolen and everything was in its proper place.  _ Okay, then what the fuck happened?! I refuse to believe that something that happened in a  _ _ dream _ _ also transferred over to the real world. _ Mike forced himself to sit up properly.  _ Well, I can’t keep Kirumi waiting. Guess I’ve got to go in. _ Mike told himself.  _ Think, Mike, this will help you and any future guards in the long run. You can do this. _ Mike steeled his determination, fully prepared to walk into the pizzeria and face his - most likely - demise.

Mike opened the car door and heard his feet slap on the pavement.  _ Maybe that nightmare world wasn’t a dream. Isn’t it that, if you can feel any pain then you’re not dreaming?  _ Mike approached the door and lifted his hand to the cool metal handle.  _ I’ll have to sort this out afterwards. For now, I have a job to do… _

Mike stepped into the pizzeria, the smell of grease and oil making themselves familiar in his nose. Monika was at the cashier and looked quite pale. Her eyes flicked over towards him and she smiled, despite her face still being pale. “Ah, Mike! Are you alright?” Monika asked as she peered at the gash on Mike’s face.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I don’t seem to be bleeding or anything, and the cut has begun to heal, so I think I’ll be fine,” Mike said nervously.  _ Why am I nervous? She was just asking me about a sore. _

“Anyway’s I’m here to see Kirumi. She said she wanted me to help her fix the generator or something. Where do I go to find her?”

“Oh, you can just go to the backroom. I’m pretty sure Kirumi is waiting there for you. Other than fixing the generator, there isn’t anything else you need to do, so you can go home - if you want, that is.” Monika replied, smirking a little as she did so. “Honestly, I just want to get back to school…” 

“Oh, um, alright then! I’ll see you around, Monika!” Mike said, turning around as he did so.  _ I wonder how difficult this will be. _ Mike thought as he made his way to the backroom, passing parents talking idly to their friends without paying their children any mind. In the peripherals of  his vision, Mike saw a bright yellow figure standing in the bathroom hallway.  _ That’s strange. It’s probably just a performer, though. No need to be so anxious.  _ Mike told himself as he walked to the door leading into the backroom, his heart rate sky-rocketing.

Inside, Mike saw Kirumi idly wiping down a table. She looked over to the door before standing up and dusting herself off. “Ah, Mike, you’re here. Let- Oh my, Mike, are you feeling alright?” Kirumi gasped, covering her mouth with a gloved hand.

“Yeah, I’m fine, Kirumi. It’s just a bit of blood and the wound is beginning to heal. I’m fine, really.” Mike said, inhaling quietly as he did so.

“I’ll take your word for it, then. Now, let’s get to business, shall we?” Kirumi asked, pulling up a rusty red and yellow generator before he could respond.

“The company has had this in place for about three years. It doesn’t get cleaned properly, though, so that’s most likely why you ran out of power. Again, I do apologise for that,” Kirumi said, brushing her blonde hair out of her face.

“Oh, uh, yeah, it’s fine, Kirumi. You couldn’t do anything about it, so don’t worry, okay?” Mike asked, looking at the generator with piquing interest. “Now, how are we going to fix this thing?”

Kirumi smiled gently. “Well, I’ve learnt through the grape-vine that you have  _ some _ knowledge of machinery and robotics?”

Mike chuckled, a brief smile forming on his face as he replied, “I guess you could say that, but what do you have to offer?”

“ I wasn’t given the title of Ultimate maid for nothing,” Kirumi smirked, turning towards some rags in a bucket of water.

* * *

Mike wiped some sweat off of his brow. He had sure not been expecting it to be this difficult to take this long to clean a generator, even with the help of the Ultimate Maid.

“You know, Kirumi, even with our powers combined, do you think this will work? I mean, the batteries are almost rotting and any of the back-ups we have are almost flat,” Mike stated, his voice dropping down as he saw a few wires they had moved around or cut.

“Well, we’ve already made it look better.. Do you think that there’s anything else we can do to it?” Kirumi asked, wringing her hands together.

Mike faltered for a second. The best he was able o do was minor wirework and tiny bits of code. Anything major and flashy was out of his league, let alone a generator! Mike tilted his head to the side. “Maybe, just maybe, we can cut a few wires o halt progress. Now, before you say anything, this can either result in the power taking longer to decrease or having no power on the back-up generator. Think of it as Russian Roulette, except its more like a 50/50 chance.” mike explained. “Other than that, I can’t think f anything that would help.”

Kirumi looked towards Mike, before looking down to the generator, before looking at Mike and speaking. “Well, Mike, if you believe so heavily in your luck, then I will not stop you. Just be prepared to bring a flashlight this evening, alright?”

Mike nodded his head, looking down to the pliers he held in his hand.  _ Am I really going to risk having no power at all? _ Mike asked himself as he brought the pliers closer to the wire.  _ This is fine. If I don’t have power tonight I can just play a large game of hide and seek. _ Mike brought the wire between the iron jaws.  _ This could be a huge mistake, Mike. _ Mike grew tired of the ever-growing battle between his subconscious and he bought the pliers down. As soon as he had cut the wire the voices in his head stopped, leaving him to his own thoughts and the silence of backstage.

“Well, Kirumi, I did it. The wire has been split straight down the middle. Is there anything else you need me to do?” He asked, putting the pliers down on the pure black table.

“No, Mike, I believe that is everything. Now, let’s get out of here - these masks are making me quite nauseous.” Kirumi stated as she turned around. “So, Mike, is there anything you want to talk about?” She asked as she opened the door from backstage and gestured to a few free seats in front of them.

Mike looked at the clock, noting that it was approximately 7:49 P.M and that the dinner rush must have just ended, as tired waitstaff were lazily cleaning up tables and rearranging chairs for tomorrow.  _ I think I can have a quick chat with Kirumi.  _ “Yeah, sure. Mike said, taking out a chair opposite of Kirumi.

“So, what is it you want to discuss?” Mike asked, his palms getting sweaty.  _ Why am I so anxious? I haven’t killed anybody and I haven’t robbed anyone. Why am I sweating? _

“Well, Mike, I just wanted you to know that  _ something  _ has happened to Foxy. We don’t know who did it, but he has become more damaged than when we last saw him. I just wanted to know if you knew anything about this?” Kirumi asked, her voice still remaining stoic and calm.

“Okay, so you have to believe me on this - I swear I’m not crazy - but I may have had something to do with it,” Mike started, waiting for Kirumi to give him the go-ahead.

“Alright, Mike, I’ll hear you out. What happened to Captain Foxy?” Kirumi asked, her voice rising a notch higher.

“Well, I’ve had a few nightmares since I started working here - kind of like trauma - and I had one this morning. It was about 5:48 A.M and Foxy had just been introduced. I forgot to close the closet when I met him for a second time, so he opened them further and backed me up against the bed. I felt around behind my back, grabbing the alarm clock before I beat him for 12 minutes, but not before he sliced my cheek with his hook.” Mike finished, panting as though he had just run a marathon.

“So, what you’re saying is that you crossed into a ‘Nightmare Realm’ of sorts, and you attacked the nightmarish version of Foxy in self-defence?” Kirumi asked, tilting her head to the side quizzically.

“Well, when you put it like that, it seems really stupid but it’s true, I swear!” Mike shouted, almost standing from his chair. Kirumi, however, just shook her head.

“Mike Schmidt, you may just be either the most drugged-up person I know or the animatronics have caused you severe trauma. Besides that… misadventure… is there anything else you want to talk about?” Kirumi asked, turning her head off to the side a bit as she readjusted her gloves.

“Well, I saw a performer in a yellow suit standing near the bathroom corridors, but I think it’s fine. Other than that, I don’t have anything to talk about.” Mike said, his hands folding lazily across the table.

“Wait a minute, you say you saw a yellow figure near the bathroom corridors? Would you mind evaluating what the suit looked like for me?” Kirumi asked as her pupils grew wider.

“Uh, I couldn’t see him properly as he was both obstructed behind a wall and he was wearing a suit, but I remember him having rabbit ears, a bowtie made of purple, two buttons and being completely golden. Sorry if it’s too little information, but that’s all I remember.” Mike said, looking down at the table as he felt himself about to implode.

“No, Mike. Thank you for informing me of this. I know exactly who the culprit is. I just fear that we are too late…” Kirumi said, biting her nail through her glove.

“Oh? Could you, um, elaborate on that? Please?” Mike asked. Kirumi mentioning a culprit had definitely caught his attention.

“Well, you see, we have this employee called William Afton. Everyone and their mother is certain that he’s a serial killer, but he never leaves any evidence aside from the fact that A), he kills at Freddy’s locations and B) that he always uses an older model of Spring Bonnie. This is concerning as when Afton shows up at the company asking for a job he passes the profile check due to either a ‘fault in the system’ or a clean record. If you saw him in a suit then that means that he was luring children to murder.” Kirumi sighed.

“I’ll have to confront him about it in a non-suspicious manner. Thank you for telling me this, Mike.” She said, standing up as she did so. Mike, if you wish you can explore the pizzeria. The staff are leaving now and the animatronics don’t start moving until 12, correct?” Kirumi turned around. “Just remember, have fun and don’t get yourself killed. Okay, goodbye Mike.” Kirumi started walking before it turned into a full-out sprint towards the bathrooms.

Mike stood from his chair.  _ Well, that went pretty well. _ Mike thought.  _ How much damage did I do to Foxy, anyway? _ Mike walked over to Pirate’s Cove.  _ It can’t be that bad, right? _ Mike stepped on to the stage, feeling dread and terror grow in his heart. Mike pulled open the curtain and gasped; he had been expecting a few damages, but he wasn’t expecting  _ this _ . 

Laying in the cove, Foxy lay with his jaw almost having fallen off. His arms were terribly mangled, with metal wires and pieces of endoskeleton shooting out from his arms. His torso was almost completely exposed, with multiple parts of the endoskeleton completely missing. Mike gasped out of shock.  _ Did I do this? _ Mike brought his head up to look at the fox’s eyes. Surprisingly, along with the legs, the upper half of his face didn’t seem to be in too bad disrepair - just a bit of felt and an ear and his face would be fine!

Mike jumped back when he heard a growl. “Wha' do ye want, ye landlubber?” Foxy asked, his voice in a low growl. 

“I just wanted to say two things: firstly, you get what you deserve, and secondly, I came to apologise for…” Mike pointed over Foxy’s body “...that.”

“So yer saying ye did this t' me?” Foxy asked his voice still low and wary.

“Yeah, I did. But, you sliced my cheek open so it technically counts as self-defence. Anyways, I came to apologise and maybe, if you’re not a dick about it, talk about fixing you up. Y’know, as an apology.” Mike said, staring at the fox whilst positioning himself into a loose fleeing stance.

“Hah, I like ye. It still doesn't change wha' ye did, but I suppose I can at least forgive ye.” Foxy said, twitching his jaw back. “Now go speak t' Wench Tojo 'n see wha' ye can do, afore I make ye walk th' plank,” Foxy stated as he crawled over towards the wall, his featureless face somehow showing too many emotions for Mike to comprehend.

“Fucking fine, Foxy. I’ll go tell Kirumi I need some stuff for repairs tomorrow and we’ll continue this conversation in half an hour.” Mike said as he turned off of the stage, letting the curtains fall behind him.  _ Jesus Christ Foxy is a bitch. How can one animatronic be so spiteful? Then again, I did almost completely destroy him with an alarm clock, so I can kind of maybe somewhat see why he’s angry. _

Mike walked down the West hallway, having engrained the path into memory from being dragged down it into his brain. Mike looked into the room, smiled at the little cupcake that sat on one of the monitors and pulled the chair out from under the desk. Maybe he could just do a little bit of paperwork before the night started. Lift a bit of stress off of Kirumi’s shoulders. Mike picked a random pile and took the top piece of paper. Mike looked down at it.  _ Okay, what the fuck is compound interest?! _ Mike groaned as his head connected to the table, screaming out at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Chica opened her eyes. A wild scream could be heard through the room, like when the endoskeletons broke in half in the backroom. “Jeez, Bonnie, it seems as though we missed the new endoskeleton. Do you think that Captain Foxy got it?” Chica asked, her dark and mangy yellow feathers rustling a bit as she turned her head to face Bonnie.

“I don’t know, Chica. Captain Foxy always was a fast runner. Maybe he got the endoskeleton before us,” Bonnie said, pondering how Foxy would have captured the endoskeleton using his mighty strength.

“You know, Bonnie, I saw the endoskeleton come in with Miss Kirumi today. They entered the backroom together. What do you think they were doing?” Chica tilted her head to the side, in thought as to what they were doing.

“I overheard that they were fixing the generator in the back room, you two. I don’t know why, but it seems like that endoskeleton is really hesitant to be in a suit.” Freddy said, his deep voice echoing through the room.

“Guh, Freddy, stop using big words. You’re confusing us!” Bonnie said, his faux purple fur shifting against itself as he moved his servos.

“Sorry - they were trying to increase the nighttime power levels,” Freddy replied, preparing to strike for this evening. There was a long pause as all of the animatronics sat in silence for a few minutes, only interrupted by Mikes’ continuous screams before Chica spoke up again.

“You know, I really dislike having to hurt that kid every day. I mean, he’s just a child and yet, we have to keep hurting him…” 

“I don’t feel bad for him - he beat up Foxy! Tomorrow, I’m gonna beat him up and show him how much it hurts!” Bonnie said, his voice echoing through the dark pizzeria.

“Well, yeah, but Foxy attacked him first. Oooh! This is a good time to learn about self-defence. When someone attacks you, you either run away or fight back! If you can’t run, then don’t just sit there. Fight back!” Chica squealed, her voice rising from excitement.

“Calm down, Chica. We can’t have you ruining your pretty feathers now, can we?” Freddy asked, his tone sounding more like a parents’ than a friends.

“You’re right, Freddy. C’mon, Chica. Let’s get some rest for tomorrow, okay?” Bonnie said as he put down his guitar.

“Okay, Bonnie, Freddy! Night!” Chica replied, her chirpy voice leaving only Mikes screams of ‘compound interest’ and ‘fractions’ - whatever those were.

“Guys, are you sure Foxy got the endoskeleton? It seems to be screaming too much to have been captured.” Chica asked, now worried for the endoskeleton’s safety.

As if to answer her question, Foxy poked his head out of the stage, yelling a quick “Shut up!” Before retreating back inside.

“Well, I suppose we’ll have to cancel our plans for sleeping. We’ve got an endoskeleton to convince,” Freddy smirked to the rest of the gang as a loud bell rang out across the building. “It’s showtime, Mr Endoskeleton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extra lore chapter! Also sorry for only realising this was out of order now! The chapter count is now to 23!


	8. Night 3: A Harmless Game of Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To put it simply, Mike fucks up as he runs out of the office with three hours remaining. Can he survive a game of hide and seek with an excitable chicken and a stoic bear as the seekers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading everyone! Sorry the chapter is so late, but here it is! Hope you guys have a great day!
> 
> Please leave a comment on what I could do to improve my writing! I'll take everything into consideration! Thanks!

Mike pushed the paper away from him, the white sheets fluttering across the desk.  _ The game has begun, Mike. It’s time to focus.  _ Mike heard the familiar ringing of the phone, his spine straightening as he felt the room around him grow colder.  _ This is it. I wonder who’s going to move today. _ Mike thought, his hands twitching as he grabbed onto the tablet. Mike listened closely, the blood rushing through his eardrums as he enhanced his hearing. “ _ I'm not implying that they died _ _. Th-th-that’s not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight.” _

_ Of course, things get real tonight. It’s the third night of the five I have to work. My only question is who’s going to be moving tonight. _ Mike pondered as his eyes glazed over the camera feed, not surprised when he saw that both Bonnie and Chica had moved. Mike flicked the camera feed to Pirate’s Cove, jumping back when he released that Foxy had decided to move early tonight. “ ... _ they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught.  _ _ Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side!" _ Mike heard the Phone Guy say as the phone lines disconnected.

Mike pulled down the tablet, looking around his office at something he could do. Mike checked the lights at the doors, gasping in shock when he realised that there weren’t any animatronics at either of them.  _ What the fuck is going on? _ Mike asked himself as he flicked through the cameras.  _ Usually _ _ , one of the animatronics is at my door by now! _ Mike thought to himself as he saw the feed in the kitchen.

The animatronics seemed to be standing around one of the tables. Mike chuckled at the fact that the animatronics couldn’t sit down before his mind returned the imminent peril he could be in. _Jesus Christ, why the hell can’t they have installed the audio onto these cameras instead?_ Mike asked himself as he tried to make out what they were saying. This attempt was in vain, however, as Mike sighed, pulling the tablet down to conserve power. Mike looked around, his face sinking further into himself as boredom overtook him. _I can’t tell if this is a curse or a blessing. On one hand, I’m not being attacked by the animatronics and I_ may _get through this with all my power, but on the other, I have no idea when they’re going to disperse._ Mike thought to himself as he glanced at the clock. _It’s only 1:34?_ _That must be wrong! I feel like I’ve been here for at least 4 hours!_ Mike pulled the tablet back up to his face, trying to see through the grainy image on the screen.

  
  


The animatronics were still standing around the table, their fur seeming to be the same shade of grey through the screen. Mike studied the screen harder. “There’s Bonnie, Chica’s to his right, and Freddy’s standing at the head of the table. Then where’s…” Mike didn’t need an answer. He heard the footsteps before he could process what was going on. Mike turned his head to the West door, trying to prepare himself for the onslaught of teeth and metallic servos. Mike had screwed up again. He was too busy thinking about how bored he was that he neglected the crew’s fastest runner. Mike brought his arms to his face, trying to have some form of protection in his last moments.

“Yarr, What ye be doin’ in here, lad?” Foxy asked, his voice box creaking under the strain of not being used for so long.

“I w-was watching the m-meeting you guys w-were having on the cameras,” Mike stuttered, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

“Yarr, well let that be a lesson to ye - to never spy on a cunning fox!” Foxy barked, giving off a short laugh before asking again, “So, to answer me question, what ye be doin’ in here?”

“W-well, I just watch the cameras and make sure none of you guys gets into the office. Other than that, I try to do taxes and stuff.” Mike said, still trying to hide within the chair, although his stuttering had almost stopped when he released Foxy wasn’t going to attack him immediately.

“Well, that be boring, don’t ye think? Ye be doin’ taxes when ye’re supposed to be watchin’ over the pizzeria. How irresponsible of ye,” Foxy said, shaking his head in mock disappointment. “Also, ye can put ye arms down. I have no interest in harming ye,” Foxy stated as he walked around the tiny office.

Mike slowly lowered his arms, unsure as to whether or not Foxy was telling the truth. When he realised that the fox wasn’t going to attack him, Mike spoke. “What are you doing in here, anyway, and why aren’t you going to kill me?” His voice quietened down towards the end of the question, but Foxy still heard it.

“Well, ye said to Miss Tojo that ye’d ask for new parts for me. Can’t just kill me only way out of the cove, now can I?” Foxy asked, swinging his hook up into the light before pressing the West door button. “Ye need to pay more attention to ye surroundings, Mikey. Bonnie almost snuck up on ye,” Foxy said, eyeing the door as he waited for Bonnie to leave.

“Well, maybe if there wasn’t a _ giant 7-foot fox _ in my office then I would have paid attention to my cameras!” Mike shouted, his voice rising as he found a wave of hidden anger within him. Why was  _ he _ the one being blamed for this? It wasn’t his fault in the first place!

Foxy gazed over Mike, like a vulture staring at a dead rabbit. “Well, ye best not let it happen again, Mikey. Otherwise, I may not be around to save ye sorry tail.” Foxy grinned, at least as much as he could with his animatronic face, towards Mike. Mike shuddered, his clothes becoming damp with sweat. Mike got out of his chair, trying to navigate his hand around Foxy’s hook, which still remained above the door button. Mike moved his hand under Foxy’s hook, acutely aware of how sharp Foxy’s hook was. Mike pressed the light button, satisfied that Bonnie’s shadow wasn’t at the door, before pressing the door button. Mike quickly turned to the other door, pressing the light to see no animatronics at the door or windows.

Mike walked over to the door. He didn’t necessarily feel safe with Foxy in the room, despite the animatronic having said he wouldn’t hurt Mike. Mike pressed the light button, not seeing any animatronics down the hall. He looked back into the office towards the alarm.  _ 2:32. Time flies when you’re stuck in a room with a potentially-killer animatronic.  _ Mike thought to himself.  _ I can do this. _ Mike brought himself against the wall as he looked behind him. Luckily, Foxy was too invested in the camera feed to bother what Mike was about to do. Mike pressed the light again, seeing neither Freddy, Chica or Bonnie in the hallway. Mike turned off the light, creeping into the hallway as he did so. 

Mike walked through the East hallway, making little to no noise as he held himself against the wall. How he was surviving, he didn’t know, but Mike let out a sigh of relief. Mike heard creaking, most likely Foxy realising that Mike wasn’t in the room anymore. “Mikey, where ye be?” Foxy asked, his robotic voice sounding slightly distressed. Mike kept moving forwards, holding his breath in his lungs as he shuffled down the hall. Mike reached the corner of the hall, moving his head quickly around to get a glimpse of the dining room. There, still at the dining hall, the three animatronics still standing around the table, their animatronic mouths still moving as they spoke.

“Do you think we can get him, Freddy?” Bonnie asked, his arms fidgeting nervously, his fingers moving up and down as though he were playing the guitar.

“I’m certain that we can, Bonnie. It’s only a matter of time until the guard falls victim to our plans. Tomorrow, I want both of you on the attack - try to whittle down his power. I’ll have to talk to Foxy about our plan later…” Freddy trailed off, his voice surprisingly deep for a children’s entertainer.

“Say, where is Foxy anyways, Freddy?” Chica inquired, her voice perking up as she bounced between the tables. “What time is it, anyway?” She asked, her yellow feathers on top of her head shaking slightly from the continuous movement. “Do you think we can meet the nightguard on proper terms? I wanna know what he’s like!” Chica said as she continuously ran around. Mike compared her to a child who had recently found a jar of sugar. 

“Calm down, Chica. You’re going to weaken your joints if you continue to move around so much. To answer your first question, I am unsure. We just have to hope that he is safe. The time is currently 3:13 A.M, and I can only hope that we can meet the night guard formerly.” Freddy finished, letting out something that sounded like a sigh. “Alright, so we know what we’re going to be doing tomorrow night, correct?”

“Yes, Freddy!” Both Chica and Bonnie replied, the eyes beginning to grow dim as the minutes ticked by.

“Good. Now then, I want everyone to go as easy as you can against the night guard. Until morning, we must try to contain ourselves from harming him.” Freddy said as he moved towards the bathrooms. Now, we must disperse. I’ll see you around.” Mike watched as the animatronics departed, all giving their own form of goodbyes to each other as Chica stood between the dining tables, Bonnie entered the backstage, and Freddy hid in the bathroom hallway.

Mike slowly moved forwards, sneaking closer to the dining tables as Chica moved her head. Mike looked ahead of him, struggling to see in the dark when he remembered his handy-dandy flashlight! Mike felt around his belt, locating the heavy-duty flashlight with ease. Mike pulled it forwards and pushed his fingers on the button. The area in front of him was slightly illuminated, but not enough for him to see any further than a few metres. Mike looked around, using his torch as a guide, for any animatronics before slowly moving forwards. Mike’s flashlight sputtered.  _ Oh fuck, please don’t die on me now.  _ Mike thought as he hurried his pace. He just had to scurry around the establishment while avoiding killer animatronics.

Mike heard footsteps, either Chica’s or Freddy’s, as he tried to hide within the rows of tables. Mike looked behind him down the hall, seeing both Chica and Freddy beginning to stumble on over to the hallway in large, hefty movements. Their orbs glowing brightly against the darkness. Chica turned her head around in Mike’s direction and he stumbled back, running into a plastic chair as he did so which scrapped across the ground. Mike held his breath.  _ Oh shit oh fuck you really fucked up this time, Mike. I’m totally fucked. _ Mike thought as he watched Chica and Freddy both turn their heads towards Mike, their gaze seemingly bursting through the darkness that plagued the dining room.  _ Screw it. I’m already fucked the way it is. What’s some more noise going to do? _ Mike told himself as he pulled the chair further out, making more noise, and crawling under the table.

“Come on, little buddy! I know you’re in there,” Freddy said, his voice sounding as though he was right beside Mike. Mike jumped a little as he scuttled further into the table, eyeing the large brown feet move unceremoniously around the table. Mike pushed the chair in front of him bt by bit, holding his breath whenever Freddy would come close to him.  _ I need to run. I can’t stay here. _ Mike thought as he continued to push the chair outwards. Mike saw Chica’s feet turn towards the hallway. 

“C’mon, Freddy, maybe it was just a mouse,” Chica said, her lavender eyes scanning the room as she looked around the tables. “Trust me, I spend most of my time active here! I can definitely tell that there’s no one here!” Chica’s voice faded as she got further down the hall. “I’m gonna go check on Foxy! Bye!”

Mike held his breath, thanking whatever God had had mercy on his soul that evening.  _ New motto; If it sounds like a good idea, it probably sucks on the night shift. _ Mike thought to himself, trying to calm his racing heart. Mike ushed the chair out a bit further, not noticing that Freddy was eyeing the exact same table he was under.

  
  
  


* * *

“Gotcha!” Freddy shouted as he lifted up the tablecloth, only to discover that there was nobody under there. Freddy turned his head. He was absolutely, 110% certain that he had seen the chair move whenever he wasn’t close to it. That was why he did the rounds around the table, after all. To test out his hypothesis. Yet, it seems that he was so blatantly wrong. 

Freddy closed his eyes again, trying to let his processor catch up to his vision. Maybe he had surprised himself when he lifted up the tablecloth? Freddy opened his eyes again, searching for anyone who could have crammed their body under the table without them noticing until now. However, no matter how many times Freddy scanned his plastic eyes over the empty space, he couldn’t find the human. “Wait up, Chica! I think you were right about the mouse!” Freddy called as he speed-walked his way down the hallway.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Mike took in a deep breath, his heart pumping as he looked around the corner from the restrooms.  _ And there we go, Mike, already breaking your new ‘Don’t do it if it sounds good’ motto. That stunt almost had me killed! _ Mike thought as he gazed through the dining room. It had been extremely risky to try and wait for the last second, using another chair as a distraction to get out from under the table.  _ How the hell did I even do that, anyway? I’m too dumb to do taxes and math but I can commit tactical suicide. Congratulations, Mike. Here’s a gold star for your stupidity. _ Mike thought as he heard the beautiful saviours chimes of 6 A.M. 

  
  


_ Hooray! I did it! I get to return to serial killers again tomorrow! Yay! _ Mike fake-cheered as he watched the animatronics return to their places. Once he was certain they were all where they were supposed to be, Mike walked out from the restrooms, his eyes closed as he threw his hands in the air, performing himself a little dance which celebrating both his win (Surviving a game of hide and seek for a little under three hours) and lamenting his lose (Having to return to hell tomorrow). Mike opened his eyes and screamed when he saw the animatronics’ gaze all directed at him.

“Excuse me, Mr Schmidt, but I believe we have a bit of talking to do,” Freddy gestured for Mike to take a seat in front of them. “Don’t be shy, now. After 6 we are unable to move from the stage. You have nothing to fear,” Freddy said, his smile growing an inch wider. Mike gulped, swallowing down the overwhelming urge to just run out of the pizzeria and quit, as he took a plastic chair out from under a table and sat in front of the animatronics.


	9. The Most Important Questions are Asked Over Cake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike finally gets answers regarding the reason Freddy and his gang keep killing the guards. Mike also receives some more important answers to more important questions over one of Chica's cakes!
> 
> ***A/N: So sorry for posting the daytime chapter earlier than it was supposed to be released! Everything will be back to normal in the next chapter!!***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Guess what time it is! It's... School holidays! *Yay!* Now I can upload another chapter every week, so for tomorrow, next Sunday and next Monday, you'll get a chapter! We've reached such large milestones with this fic that I couldn't have even dreamt of achieving before! I'm so proud! Here they are:
> 
> 1) We've officially doubled the length of the first chapter! From 1500 words to 3000, I've been slowly increasing the amount of words per chapter!
> 
> 2) 20000 words in total! And that's just in 9 chapters!
> 
> 3) My longest fanfic yet! Back when I started writing fan-fiction, I only wrote 300 word chapters. Now look where we are!
> 
> Thank you guys for reading this fic!

Mike gulped, his hands sweating profusely as he sat in the plastic chair, his hands fiddling with one another. Mike glanced up, his eyes meeting the bright baby blues of the main mascot himself - Freddy Fazbear. “So, uh, what is it that you want to talk about?” Mike asked, his arms fiddling with his wrists anxiously.

“Well, Mike, we just wanted to clear up the fact that we really mean no harm to you!” Chica shouted hurriedly as she moved her arms around on stage. 

“You’ve gotta believe us! We don’t know why we do it every night! Seriously!” Bonnie chimed in, his voice sounding deeper than Chica’s but lighter than Freddy’s.

“Now, now, everybody. Mike,” Freddy addressed Mike, his mouth moving slowly as though he were processing what he was about to say. “We are unsure as to what makes us attack guards during the night. However, we have two theories,” Freddy said as he wrung his hands together.

“Our first idea is that, since it is against the rules at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza to have an endoskeleton without the suit, we speculate that our programming tells us to ‘suit up’ the endoskeleton,” Freddy concluded, pondering his words as he continued.

“Our other idea relates to a few… bloody rumours… Are you certain that you wish to continue with this theory?” Freddy asked, his voice turning low as he looked at Mike.

“Yeah, you don’t have to listen if you don’t want to! This is entirely up to you, Mike.” Chica said, her voice adding on to Freddy’s as she spoke to Mike.

Mike pondered the thought for a moment. _I can just back out of here and live in blissful ignorance,_ _or_ _I could listen to this - probably - gruesome story._ Mike continued to think when he heard the omnipotent voice again. _Do it, Michael. You need to know the truth._ The voice spoke as Mike jumped. 

_ I will be here to help guide you through the information. _ The voice said, without giving Mike any chance to speak.  _ How do you know my name? _ Mike asked himself, the thought entering his mind.  _ I haven’t told anyone my real name since I was 14. Where the hell did you get that information? _

_ It does not matter, Michael. All you need to know is that I am an ally. I do not wish you harm, despite what you did  _ then _. _ The voice finished as Mike shuffled in his seat.

“Okay, Fazbears. Give it to me - what’s the story behind this place?” Mike asked, his voice trembling slightly as he tried to get himself more comfortable.

“Well then, Mike. It first starts earlier this year. In March, if I recall correctly.” Freddy pondered before he shook his head. “That is beside the point. As of March, five children disappeared at our restaurant. The man who police suspect to be behind the disappearance is William Afton, a previous worker of Freddy Fazbear’s.” Freddy said as Mike gulped, the name of  _ him _ making Mike shiver. Mike shook his head as he tried to focus back on what Freddy was saying, his ears still filtering out some of the words.  _ What he’s saying, Michael, is that your father, William Afton, lured five kids to the backroom. The kids weren’t seen again and it’s hypothesised that William hid the bodies within the restaurant.  _ The voice said, its mystical presence still lingering in Mike’d mind even though it had finished speaking.  _ Yeah, okay, great. Thanks for that.  _ Mike thought abruptly.

Freddy continued, his voice unwavering despite the sombre topic that he was speaking about. “Many of the townspeople and customers speculate that William hid the bodies in our suits, effectively hiding them. They use some old newspaper clippings to support this, which you have probably seen before down the Western hallway.” Freddy said.

Mike’s eyes opened as he thought back to the posters he had briefly taken note of on the wall. “...It was the one about the kids vanishing at the local pizzeria, right? I think I remember it saying something about two kids going missing,” Mike paused as he tried to think back to the clipping.

“Police think that the suspect dressed as a mascot to earn the children’s trust. That’s what it said, right..?” Mike asked as he thought back to the yellow Bonnie suit he had seen earlier. “I’m pretty sure that I saw the culprit earlier today, actually. It was a Bonnie suit, but it was coloured yellow instead of this Bonnie’s colour.” Mike said as his eyes focused back on the animatronics. “Anyway, keep talking. We’re just getting distracted, and we don’t have much time before Kirumi comes in. Just explain it to me really quickly - I’ll figure it out later.”

“We speculate that William hid the bodies in the suits, which lets the spirits of the children possess us. Other than the ‘thinking of you as an endoskeleton’ - which we can stick with if ignorance is bliss - we don’t have any more theories for why we attack the night guards.” Freddy concluded as he seemed to let out a sigh. “Are there any secrets you, Mike Schmidt, are keeping from us?” he asked, his icy blue eyes piercing through Mike and into his mind.

Inwardly, Mike screamed, his mind filling with his own thoughts as he tried to think about what to tell them. _ Do I tell them my name, the fact that in a dream I’m a little kid, do I tell them nothing or just one of the two?! _ Mike thought as he began to sweat nervously.  _ It would be unwise to tell them your real name, Michael. However, telling them of the fact that you’re the child may allow them to realise that is you, thus preventing multiple… chaotic… run-ins with them. They are already aware of the child’s existence. It is your choice, and I won’t make you tell them. _ The voice told Mike as it continued to fade in and out of Mike’s consciousness. Mike silently agreed, opening his mouth to speak before closing it again, as he searched for the right words to say.

_ What’s so hard about this? I just have to tell them that the child they see every night is me. It’ll be fine. _ Mike inhaled, the air heavy in the room. “Well, a little birdy told me that you guys see a child during the day, correct?” Mike asked as he stared ahead at the animatronics.

“Well, yes, we do. We see him during the day when kids are around the pizzeria. We try to be nice to him but he keeps closing the door on us and not giving us a chance. It’s really upsetting because we’re not bad people, really!” Chica squawked as she flapped her wings in annoyance. “He just doesn’t give us a chance!”

Mike eyed her in surprise. “Um, yeah, I’m that child. Also, it’s no wonder I close the door on you. When you’re in that ‘dreamland’, you look like you went through the wood-chipper. You’re missing a lot of fur and you’re covered in holes. Really unappealing for both an adult and a child.” Mike looked to the clock on the wall, noticing that it was only 5 minutes to 7, before he spoke again. “Well, I’d best start to leave. Depending on the rate at which I get home, I’ll see you in one or two hours. Later.” Mike called over his shoulder as he left the dining room.

And just in time, too. As Mike walked into the parking lot, he saw Kirumi stepping out of her car. She seemed to notice him at the same time as he did her, as she began to address him.

“Ah, Mike. It is good to see you, but may I ask why you’re here so late?” She asked as she quickly walked over to him.

“I was just speaking to the animatronics. Oh! That reminds me - Would I be able to fix Foxy over the weekend?” Mike asked as he saw Kirumi glancing over him, her eyes spilling with suspicion.

“And why, may I ask, do you wish to do that?” Kirumi asked, her glove-covered hands quickly moving a stray hair from her right eye.

“Well, you see, I spoke to him last night with that extra time before my shift, and he was really intent on trying to get back onto the stage with the others. So, I just wondered if I could fix him up.” Mike spoke as he turned to walk away. “Listen, I’ll let you think about it, let you reconsider my amazing mechanic’s luck that I displayed to you yesterday,” Mike brushed his hair back in jest before continuing. “And then, you can tell me whether or not I can fix Foxy today. See ya!” Mike said as he quickly darted to his car without allowing Kirumi to answer, leaving her with no choice but to accept the terms. 

Mike started the car, quickly driving out of the car park and back home.

\---

“Okay, whomever the hell is hiding in my house and cleaning it when I leave for the night shift, just stop hiding and show yourself already!” Mike shouted out to his empty house as he looked at the freshly cleaned surfaces. “Seriously, who the hell cleans a house for free?” Mike muttered to himself as he walked over to his bathroom.  _ Right. My top priority is to get myself all nice and clean for tomorrow.  _ He told himself as he closed the door behind him. Mike started up the water, allowing it to warm up as he undressed. Mike stepped onto the mildly warm ceramic tiles before closing the glass door behind him.

\--

Mike sighed as he laid in bed, his dark grey and navy blue pyjamas slowly warming him up as he shivered. Mike had always felt cold for some reason. During Summer or Winter, there was a continuous need to wear a jacket. Maybe it was something to do with his nerves, and the night shift job had made it stop or something. He didn’t know. Mike slowly closed his eyes, feeling the pleasant yet nightmarish dream world calling to him as he fell into a deep slumber.

\--

Mike opened his eyes as he leapt off the bed. Maybe, _ just maybe _ , the animatronics would recognise him and be nice. Then he would be able to get some well-deserved rest instead of closing doors for the time he was asleep. Mike slowly opened the West door, peering out into the hallway. Currently, Chica would be his safest option. Bonnie was nice and all, but CHica had that homely feel to her, and she said that she wanted to try and be nice. Mike called out, his voice tiny and small compared to the continuous darkness. “Hey, Chica, it’s me, Mike. I just wanted to know if you were feeling bloodthirsty this afternoon. Can I come out?”

Mike listened for a few seconds, hearing the shuffling of animatronic feet when Chica responded. “Of course, sweetie. Just making it a bit better to see down here for you.” She said as she peeked around the corner. “There’s nothing to worry about!”

“Alright, Chica. I’m coming down the hall, now!” Mike said as he turned on the flashlight. There stood Chica, her arms slowly opening outwards. 

“It’s alright, honey. I’m not gonna hurt you! Just right this way and we can get you to the end of the hall. In fact, we can explore this place together if it makes you feel any better!”

“Yeah, that’d be great thanks,” Mike told her as he slowly walked up to her. “Say, does it get lonely down here?” Mike asked as he looked up to Chica, her beak slowly moving up and down as if in thought.

“Well, we don’t necessarily know. We only showed up here once you started the night shift. Now that I think about it, it makes sense that you’re the child…” Chica muttered under her breath as her smile returned to her beak. “Anyway, sweetheart, you said you would be a while so I decided to bake you a cake so you wouldn’t be hungry in the evening,” Chica said sweetly as she guided him to the kitchen. He then pulled out a slice of chocolate cake, which was drizzled in a mixture of both chocolate and vanilla icing, which was then showered in a generous helping of sprinkles. “Dig in!” She said as she handed it towards him, her large hands easily manoeuvring their way around the plate.

“Oh, um, thanks, Chica,” Mike said as he found himself a spoon. He paused for a moment, thinking over how it would work in his head. “Wait a minute. How will I not feel hungry in the morning?” Mike asked, his voice quiet under the humming of the kitchen lights. 

“Well, you see, Foxy told us last night that he had harmed the child that afternoon, and after listening in on your conversation with Miss Kirumi and the new knowledge that you’re the child, I put two and two together and thought that you would be able to feel like you’ve eaten in the real world as well! So, what are you waiting for?” Chica asked as she gestured back towards Mike’s slice of cake.

Mike gave in and decided to try a bite.  _ Honestly… It’s really good! _ Mike thought to himself as he had another bite.  _ I guess I should have expected that, seeing as Chica spends most of her time within the confines of the kitchen. _

Mike finished his slice of cake, quickly washing it in the sink before he spoke up. “Well, Chica, that was a great slice of cake! What  _ do  _ you do in that kitchen of yours during the night?” Mike asked as he put the plate in a drying tray.

Chica smirked, her eyes hetero-chromatic eyes seeming to glow brighter at the mention of the kitchen. “Well, I begin to prepare meals for the next day. That also includes things like cakes and pastries. In fact, the one you just ate is my specialty. I’m the only one in the group of cooks who can, in fact, cook a cake as great as that.” Chica stated proudly, lifting her head up as she gazed down upon Mike, a sinister smirk appearing on her limited features. 

“And if you try to challenge me in a battle of chefs, then you are banned from the kitchen!” Chica shouted out through the doorway, which was responded to with a quick ‘I said I was sorry!’ from Bonnie.

“So, what was that about?” Mike asked as he looked at Chica quizzically.

“Bonnie tried to sneak into the kitchen after he lost to me. I hit him with a rolling pin!” Chica said happily, her evil expression wiping off of her face as quickly as it came.

Mike looked towards the clock, noticing that it was almost 6 A.M, before looking back up at Chica. “Well, I’d best be off. I have another adventure to go through before I ‘wake up’ officially. Ciao!”

Mike felt the world around him distort, getting lost in the familiarity of the hallucination. He closed his eyes for a few minutes, letting himself try to get some form of sleep in the little amount of time he had left. Mike opened his eyes again, seeing black text that read ‘2 days before the party’.  _ Weird. Maybe I opened my eyes a bit too early. _ Mike thought to himself as he looked around at his surroundings. Mike saw that he was in the pizzeria again, still hiding under the table.  _ Did yesterday not happen? _ He asked himself, his mind swirling with questions. Suddenly, the mysterious voice (Which Mike had finally discovered was the Fredbear plushie) spoke.  _ He hates you. You have to get up. You can get out this time, but you have to hurry.  _ Mike looked around. Who was there?

Mike got up anyway, trying the direction in which he had went last time. Surprisingly, it worked, and Mike exited the establishment. The pizzeria was called ‘Fredbear’s Family Diner’ and had a large cardboard cut-out of, who he assumed to be, Fredbear. Fredbear seemed to be a version of Freddy, but instead of having brown fur, he had golden fur with a purple bow tie and top hat, contrasting to Freddy’s black ones. 

Mike walked into the car park and noticed a little girl. She had brown hair and a green shirt. She was also holding a little toy of what seemed to be Bonnie, although he was green. She looked at him, before she asked, “ Where's your plush toy? Mine is Spring Bonnie. My daddy says I have to be careful with him or I will pinch my finger. He is a finger trap, he says.” Mike walked away, already a little unnerved by the girls beady and unblinking eyes.

Mike then encountered another child, this time a girl with an orange dress and orange pigtails. Her green eyes stared at Mike, probably making up a good rumour she could tell him to make his tears fall anew. "You'd better watch out. I hear they come to life at night. And if you die, they hide your body and never tell anyone. Why do you look so worried? See you at the party! Ha ha ha!" Mike felt his tears begin to fall before he quickly ran away, the Fredbear toy still in front of him no matter where he moved.

Mike stumbled upon a teenager sitting against the curb, who was rubbing at his dark brown hair. He had a dark green shirt and denim blue jeans.  _ Maybe he’s related to that other girl? _ Mike asked himself as the teenager began to speak."Aren't you the kid who always hides under the table and cries? Hahaha! No one else is scared! Why are you! Stop being such a baby!" 

  
Mike ran farther up, ignoring the rest of the children who seemed so desperate to talk to him, despite the tears in his eyes. However, during his rush, he was able to hear the words “It’s your party!” as he finally reached his house. Mike walked inside, sparing a quick glance at the TV which read ‘Fredbear and Friends! 1983’ as it showcased all of the animatronics, along with Fredbear. Mike ran into his room, only to be greeted by a scream, as a boy with a Foxy masked jumped out from under his bed. Mike fell towards the ground, his eyes wet with fresh tears despite him not necessarily feeling like crying.  _ Maybe this kid is just easy to startle? _ Mike heard the Fredbear plush’s voice, desperately wanting something stable to hold onto while the world crumbled around him. He heard the famous line of  _ Tomorrow is another day _ before he looked up. Through the tears, the last thing Mike saw was his own 16-year-old face grinning at him from under the mask of Foxy.


	10. Night 4: A Secret Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike plays a game of tag with Bonnie. He also makes a theory on the missing children's incident, but to prove whether it's right or wrong he'll have to survive the night. Can he do just that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's this week's extra chapter for the school holidays! Thanks for reading everybody!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment on what I could improve on! I like to improve myself so please do tell me!
> 
> ***19/7/20 Update: Just changed the title of the story. Forgot to signify that it was night 4, though I think you could have guessed. :)***

Mike bolted upright in his bed, his brow creasing as his eyes darted around the room for any sign of his past self. Upon discovery that there weren’t any mirrors in the room, Mike thought back upon the dream he had.  _ That’s strange. I swear I could see myself under that mask… Maybe it was just a hallucination. Yeah, that’s gotta be it! _ Mike told himself as he got out of bed. It seemed as though Chica was correct since Mike felt relatively full. Mike opened his door, before letting out an exasperated sigh.  _ Maybe if I just don’t fall asleep, I’ll be able to catch whoever keeps cleaning my house. _ Mike told himself as he glanced at his microwave.

The time read 22:56.  _ That’s weird. I’m up late. Every other time I wake up from that state I’m up at the same time, so why’s now different? _ Mike asked himself as he grabbed his hat from the banister, fitting it onto his head before opening the dark wooden door and left his house, closing it behind him.  _ No time to think about small things like that. I probably spent too long in the daytime dream. _ Mike opened the door to his car, sighing again as he started the ignition and drive away.

\--

Mike arrived at the pizzeria with just enough time to spare, his arms growing tired as he sluggishly opened the glass door, locking it behind him. “Okay, Fazbears. I’m here early-ish. How difficult are you going to be this evening?” He asked the animatronic performers before him. After receiving no response, Mike huffed as he made his way down the East hallway, glancing briefly at the drawings on the wall. One of them caught his eye, however, hen he noticed that it featured 5 children, all depicted as lying limply against a wall. Instead of the usual ovals and messy circles that the children’s drawings were made up of, this one was drawn as though the artist was there themselves, having a first-hand view of the kids in the drawing. Mike heard the chime of a bell before he tore the drawing off of the wall, his adrenaline rushing through his veins as he entered the office, closing his eyes as he tried to catch his breath.

Upon opening them, however, Mike was in for a shock. Foxy was standing in his office the same as he was last night, but instead, he had taken a particular liking to the tablet that Mike used to monitor the animatronics. Mike’s jaw dropped as he watched Foxy skillfully navigate his hands to the door button, quickly closing it on a fast-approaching Bonnie. “Uh, why and how the fuck did you do that?” Mike asked Foxy as he carefully navigated his good hand over to the door button before pressing it. To Mike’s surprise, Bonnie had decided to leave the office quicker than his normal visits.

“Well ye see matey, I used ta be watchin’ ye through th’ window when I attacked ye, so I remembered what ye did. As for why, as I explained ta ye earlier, I be wantin’ a quick way back to the kiddies. Also, Chica told me to tell ye that she ain’t a threat no longer.” Foxy finished. As if on cue, Chica slowly lumbered her way in through the door.

“Hey, Mike! I hope you’re doing well! Sorry we couldn’t answer you earlier this evening! We get all our joints locked up from 10 until midnight. I guess the janitors just don’t like us…” Chica said as she frowned down towards the ground. “Anyway, enough about me, what have you been doing?” Chica asked, her feathers ruffling in excitement.

Mike gulped. Where did he begin? “Well, first I found a really weird photo-realistic drawing on one of the walls outside. I also have a strange entity that cleans my house when I’m asleep, and I’m trying to figure out whether or not the Phone Guy was telling the truth with you guys getting ‘more active as the week progresses’. That reminds me - how is the Phone Guy doing?” Mike asked as he moved over to the phone on his desk, fining the ‘play’ button on it before standing off to the side, with Foxy still occupying his chair. In all of the shock of seeing Foxy and Chica in the office, he seemed to have forgotten about the phone guy. Mike listened intently, waiting for the man’s cheery voice to make its way through the phone and soothe Mike’s almost-non-existent nerves.  _ I mean, what is there to be worried about? I have two of the four animatronics on my side! _ Mike told himself as he waited for the Phone Guy to speak.

“Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it.” Mike smiled, his heart filling with joy when he heard that the man was still about and living his life.  _ Hell, he’s probably finished his week and is out enjoying life in an office building or something. Good on him! _

_ “ _ Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. _ ” Mike’s smile dropped off of his face as he listened to the Phone Guy’s next words. What did he mean he might not make it? He’s survived this entire week and probably more! He’s gotta get through this! _

“It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you uh, when I did.” Mike looked over to Foxy, seeing him still intently staring at the cameras as though nothing was happening, and let out a sigh of relief when he remembered that Foxy wouldn’t be banging on his office door anymore. Chica, on the other hand, was staring wide-eyed at the phone, her beak open in a cartoon-y expression of shock. Mike turned his attention back to the phone, hoping to every being out there that Phone Guy had managed to get through the night as he had.

Uh, hey, do me a favour. Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won’t be so bad. Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. You know... oh, no -” Throughout the call, Mike had glanced continuously at the doors, and he panicked for a moment when he heard the sound of Freddy’s song - Toreador’s March. Mike listened to the screech that cut off the Phone Guy and felt a sinking dread that the Phone Guy had died.

Mike felt a surge of anger pass over him, his face contorting in rage as he ran out of the office down the West hall. Mike sprinted past the posters, his arms and legs almost breaking away under him.  _ Please tell me he’s alive please tell me he’s alive please tell me he’s alive please tell me he’s alive. _ Mike thought as he ran past Pirate’s Cove, catching sight of Bonnie standing around in the dining hall as he pushed open the door to the backroom.

Mike looked around, his face still flushed with heat as he looked around the endoskeleton. Mike turned his head fiercely, his arms reaching out towards the empty heads staring blankly at the air. Mike pulled them up, looking for any conclusive evidence that the Phone Guy was dead. Mike heard the door open, his back facing the door as he slowly turned his head, trying to see who, or rather  _ what _ was in the room. Then, in the corner of his eye, Mike saw it. Bonnie stood at the door, his purple form obscuring the door. Their eyes met and, was Mike not trying to survive some killer animatronics and Bonnie was a human being, it would almost look like a love story. 

Bonnie’s hot pink irises changed to black in an instant, the black pupils being replaced with an alabaster white. Mike screamed as he ran to the other side of the table, trying to get as much distance as he could between the giant animatronic and him. Bonnie followed him, trying to navigate his way around the table, but his big, bulky legs stopped him. However, Bonnie was unwilling to give up, which he proved when he grabbed one of the masks from the shelves and threw it at Mike. Mike ducked and quickly sought shelter under the large black table he was hiding behind. Mike looked around quickly, searching for the enormous rabbit’s feet.

Mike slowly moved his hands in front of him, trying to move forwards and away from Bonnie and his ever-encroaching paws. Mike felt his hand land on something rough compared to the relative smoothness of the carpet. Mike ran his hand over it a few times, pondering over what it could be before he moved ahead.  _ It’s probably just a coffee stain from one of the workers or something. _

Mike looked ahead towards the door, which was partially open, before glancing to his left and his right. Mike saw Bonnie finally lumber himself around the side of the table. Him being in a tight space along with the amount of time it would take for him to turn around would guarantee Mike enough time to get out from under the table and into the main dining room. If he encountered Freddy then he would deal with that later. Mike prepared himself, getting ready to sprint ahead. Suddenly, Mike felt something grab his foot, and he was being pulled back. “Wait, fuck, I can’t die here yet!” Mike yelled as he tried to scurry forwards, Bonnie pulling on his leg harder with every attempt Mike made at escape.

\--

Chica watched Mike through the cameras, her paranoia starting to get the better of her. “Oh geez, Foxy! We gotta go and help Mike!” She called as she turned around to exit the room. “Foxy..?” Chica asked as she turned back into the office, only to see Foxy lazily browsing through the cameras. “Foxy, what are you doing?! We need to go help, Mike! He’s in real danger and could be hurt!” Chica screamed out as she turned back towards the doorway.

Foxy briefly looked up to her, before looking back down at the screen. “Nah, nah, ye can go. I want to watch this duel.” Foxy said as he shooed off Chica. “Yarr, it would be  _ so _ boring jus’ watchin’ Mike and Bonnie battle it out on camera. You jus’ go on ahead. I’ll be there in a second.” Foxy said with his eyes glued to the screen.

Chica dashed out of the room as fast as her metallic body would allow her to, trying to get to the backroom as fast as possible. However, no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn’t find a way to get to the other side of the dining hall. It was as if an invisible wall were stopping her from crossing the row of tables to save her friend. Defeated, she walked back over to the office, her shoulders slumped in defeat as she watched Foxy pull down the cameras and laugh.

“Hah! It seems as though ye ha’ been bested by th’ curse, ey?” He grinned as he turned off the tablet, watching the power quickly drain.

“...Yeah. I did want to help Mike, but it just wouldn’t let me past the right side of the restrooms!” Chica squeaked as she started pacing around the room. “What are we gonna do, Foxy?! It isn’t even 4 A.M and you’ve completely bled Mike dry of power for when he gets back to us!”

“For starters, I know ye couldn’ pass the dinin’ hall. I saw ye on th’ cameras! As for th’ power…” Foxy faltered, his voice slowly growing smaller as he quickly tried to think of something that wouldn’t result in Mike’s death. “Well, we’ll think o’ something! We jus’ don’ know wha’ tha’ something is!” Foxy shouted as he lifted his finger.

Right at that moment, the power cut out, leaving both of the animatronics in total darkness. Foxy, looking around using his eyes as a source of light, spoke up through the uncomfortable silence. “Well, when ye’re on th’ other side o’ th’ office, it seems ta be worse that wha’ we think it is.” Then, a tune that both Foxy and Chica knew very well began to play, its notes trailing through the air along with the music’s origin’s eyes, both of them in almost perfect sync.

“Wait, Freddy! It’s just us - Foxy and Chica, your buddies! Don’t you see? There’s no night guard here!” Chica motioned around with her hand before continuing. “Nope, no night guard here. Maybe he left for the night!” Freddy glared at both Chica and Foxy before he slowly turned around and left the office, his loud, thundering footsteps echoing down the hallway as Freddy supposedly walked towards the restrooms. Foxy let out a sigh before he started giggling, his animatronic form seeming to jerk around before abruptly stopping. Foxy let out a sigh, his joints groaning with the movement. “I need to get Mike to fix this…”

\--

Mike darted forwards, seeing as his chance to escape was finally within his fingers, having just broken free from the looming animatronic that sat only metres behind him. Mike ran into the dining room, his forehead and back now damp with sweat, he tight strap pressing against the back of his head not helping. Mike looked around, taking a moment to think why the usually bright luminescent lights would be so dim this late into the job. Mike shrugged his shoulders, relating the cause to probably a shorted fuse. Mike walked back to the office, his eyes quickly grazing over the drawings despite him being unable to see them properly.

Mike looked at the end of the hall before he quirked his eyebrows.  _ Was that poster always of a yellow Freddy? Strange. I’ve never noticed it before. _ Mike stared at the photo longer, growing more disturbed as he discovered more and more impurities on the photo. Instead of a bright, clean yellow bear, it transformed into something murky, the eye sockets becoming empty and the suit being stained in dirt and a dark crimson substance. Mike took out the drawing he got earlier in the evening and studied it closer. In the background of the photo, almost seeming to be embedded within the wall where the photo was drawn, was the same golden bear, it’s fur dark and musty.

Mike flipped the drawing over, seeing the words ‘It’s me’ Written in dark pen, as though it were drawn in a hurry - the person not having much time to live. Mike turned the photo back around, looking at the slumped over children. Could a child live with that amount of blood surrounding them? Suddenly, it clicked. Mike could feel his brain ticking as he processed the information. If he were to consider this golden bear one of the main robots, then that made 5 of them overall.  _ And if 5 kids are - presumably - dead in this photo, and the missing children’s incident - It’s all too coincidental to be unrelated! _

Mike dashed into the office, his arms moving around frantically as he tried to find where Foxy and Chica were. “Hey, you two, I think I just made the greatest revelation of the century!” Mike screamed, his mind racing as he tried to process the information.

“We’re right here, Mike! What is it you want to tell us about?” Chica asked sweetly, her voice piercing through the blinding darkness of the office.

“Alright, so, you know Mr Afton right? How he’s a supposed killer/kidnapper and stuff? Yeah, well, I’m pretty sure you guys also had another yellow animatronic who was a model of Freddy or something - anyway! Yeah, so there are five animatronic suits,” Mike said as he pulled up 5 of his fingers “And there are five dead children,” Mike said as he raised his other hand. “So, what if Mr Afton hid the corpses  _ inside _ the suits?” Mike asked as he put one of his hands in front of the other, hiding them completely. “And, this also explains your terrible smell. Y’know, the scent of decay and rotting corpses and stuff doesn’t smell nice at all.” Mike finished as he grinned proudly, leaving the other two animatronics staring at him dumbfoundedly.

Foxy was the first to speak, his mouth opening and closing in confusion before he finally came up with an answer. “Well, ye see, Mikey, I don’ think tha’s possible. I mean, jus’ gettin’ the kids stuffed inside our suits? We were active almost all o’ that day, too! There’s jus’ no way we could be hidin’ their bodies!” Foxy argued back, his amber eye blazing in fury.

Mike wasn’t expecting the fox to be on the defensive, yet Mike argued back, fueled by his private 2-minute investigations and theories. “Didn’t you guys see the next newspaper at all? Five kids are missing now and the suspect has been caught - the suspect being William Afton. Besides, you guys stink of blood. It’s like that smell when you’d get a papercut and let it dry on your finger instead of cleaning it, but a hundred times worse.” Mike concluded, his face falling as he looked at the light. “Isn’t this light always supposed to be on or something? Why is it so dark in here?”

Chica quickly cut in, her voice bright and cheerful despite the macabre topic they had just discussed. “Well, you see Mike, Foxy over here might have left your monitor on the entire time you were away and chasing Bonnie. By the way, I did try to go and help you but I couldn’t pass the halfway mark across the dining hall. Sorry about that, Mike!” Chica glared towards Foxy, her eyes piercing in his direction as she huffed. “So, we were able to fight off Freddy for a bit, but you don’t want to be caught in here with him. We said that you left early for the night to get him off of your tail.”

Mike processed the information easily. So, Freddy had visited the office without him knowing  _ and  _ he believed Chica’s story that Mike had left the pizzeria early?  _ Either Freddy is as dumb as a rock or he’s feigning ignorance. For now, both of those options would be preferred. _ Mike thought to himself as he looked across the office, sighing in relief when he heard the loud, unmistakable sound of the 6 AM chimes.

Mike watched as both Foxy and Chica returned to their places on the stage, their arms positioning themselves as though they were stopped mid-song. Mike heard the hypnotic clacking of Kirumi’s heels as he left through the East hallway, the drawing still in his pocket. “Hey, Kirumi, how’s it going?” He asked, his voice a little shaken as he tried to calm himself down. The unexpected run-in with Bonnie last night had put him quite on edge.

Kirumi turned to look at him, her eyes piercing through his own. “I am doing quite well Mike, thank you. Also, I thought about your request to repair Foxy and I have decided to agree. All I need help with is bringing Foxy over to the black table in the backstage room. The tools you need are in the storage closet. Now, will you help me, Mr Schmidt?”

\--

Mike wiped his head, looking at the hefty animatronic’s face. Although Foxy seemed to be powered down, the way he lifted one of his eyes whenever he was certain they weren’t looking or the grin plastered on his face, Mike was sure that Foxy was listening in on them. Mike, along with the help of Kirumi, settled Foxy down on the large table, thanking Kirumi for her generous offer to let him fix Foxy. “Well, uh, thanks for this, Kirumi. You don’t know how much this means to me! I’ll be sure to get him back up and running within the day!” Mike waved to Kirumi as she bowed before she turned around and exited the room and soon after the pizzeria.

Mike left backstage quickly as he navigated his way down the West hallway. Mike opened the door to the storage closet, made his way to the shelves, grabbed the trusty-rusty red toolbox and made his way back to Foxy.

As he suspected, Foxy had been listening in on their conversation, as he was running and jumping around the room, his legs making awful screeching noises as he did so. Mike tried to get the fox to calm down with little success. “Foxy, if you want to be fixed for the kids by tomorrow, I’m going to have to get you to sit still!” Mike shouted at the fox.

Foxy seemed to have heard Mike as he sat himself down on the table almost immediately. Mike smiled as he pulled out a screwdriver and began to get to work on the exterior of Foxy’s suit, intrigued as to what he might find within.


	11. Fixing the New and the Old.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike gets the go ahead from Kirumi to start fixing Foxy, and after he finishes his already overwhelming task, she has another waiting for him.
> 
> Please leave a comment to tell me how I can improve my writing! Thank you all for reading my story and have a nice day! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of minor blood in it. It's just the description of Golden Freddy's interior, but still thought you should know!
> 
> Don't forget, I'm posting one extra chapter tomorrow for the end of school holidays before everything returns back to normal.

Mike sighed (something he realised he had been doing a lot of recently) as he pulled back from Foxy. Now, instead of the vast and large holes in his fur, his crimson fur and yellow accents covering the entirety of his body. “Yarr, thank ye, Mike. I can now make the kiddins happy again!” Foxy cheered as he lept off of the table, his new and improved mechanical pieces whirring with the immediate use.

“Woah, hey now buddy,” Mike said as he raised his hands, trying to stop Foxy from wearing out his new joints and parts almost instantly. “Let’s just calm down and try to ease into running with your new joints. I know you’re excited, but you need to let them adjust to your body,” Mike said as he slowly moved some of the fabrics that Mike had used.

Over the course of Foxy’s repairs, Mike had to enter the main restaurant to try and locate Kirumi as he asked for extra parts. Foxy had multiple pieces of grime and junk building up on his body, and his head had almost dislocated itself from his neck joints when Mike pulled at it lightly.  _ I’m surprised he has been able to last this long with the state of disrepair he was in. _ Mike thought to himself as he cleaned up the extra parts and dirt from the table. Mike thought back to his experience of fixing the large animatronic, his brow creasing at just the thought of the strenuous activity.

Foxy had also had multiple parts of his endoskeleton broken, which Mike hated fixing with wires dangling dangerously close to his hands as they worked, spiking Mike’s anxiety for the day. After Mike had finished the endoskeleton, his next step was the faux fur and accessories - both of which costing the company more due to his attack on the fox in the nightmare realm. Mike had patched up Foxy, with the aforementioned fox barely being able to contain his excitement as he jumped around on the table. 

“Mikey, I be so excited t’ be able t’ perform for th’ kids again!” Foxy said as he ran around the room, getting precariously close to the blank-staring heads that were placed on the shelves. Mike remembered why he was in the room last night in the first place, and started looking around for any evidence that his coworker, Phone Guy, had been dead.

“Okay, Foxy, I get it. You can perform for the kids again. Why don’t we go find Kirumi and see what she wants us to do next?” Mike asked as he shifted around, trying to discreetly find where any evidence could be.

“Yarr, sure Mikey! I jus’ can’t wai’ for th’ kiddins!” Foxy yelled as he ran out the backstage door, his hooked hand giving what was probably a fist-pump as he sprinted to the managers’ room. Mike smiled as he closed his eyes, choosing to elect the fact that Phone Guy was dead.  _ Besides, there’s probably no point in checking. He had probably finished his last week. Those recordings are most likely old. I wonder if Kirumi was the one to clean his remains up. _ Mike sighed again, his arms hanging loosely as he walked back towards the door.  _ It doesn’t matter. I couldn’t see any evidence before when I was in the room and hiding under the table from Bonnie. _

Mike thought back to the weird stain he had felt under the table and suddenly looked under it, his eyes searching furiously for the stain he had discovered. It was all for naught, however, as all he saw was the plain deep blue carpet. Mike turned around, lifting himself off of the floor and walked over towards the door.  _ Maybe I just imagined it - it wouldn’t be that out of the ordinary since I was under so much pressure.  _ Mike opened the door, his nose becoming acquainted with the familiar and friendly scent of children's pizza and a hint of motor oil.

Mike walked into Kirumi’s office, his arms becoming lax as he began to speak. “Hey, Kirumi, how’s it going?” Mike pulled out a seat before sinking down into it.

Kirumi responded, her voice quiet yet still authoritative, almost like a mothers’. “Ah, Mike. I am doing well. I assume that, from the extremely energetic fox sprinting around my office, you have finished your maintenance, correct?”

Mike nodded, his hair slowly making its way out of the neat hair-do he gave himself that morning. “Yeah, I did. He’s all fixed up and can go back on stage whenever you want him to. Hell, I even cleaned his joints from all those built up crumbs. Seriously, with how much dirt and grime, you’d think he hadn’t been cleaned since ‘87.” Mike chuckled, his hands raising up to the back of his head.

Kirumi grimaced, her immaculate image crumbling slightly before she regained her composure. “Well, you see Mike, the truth is that Foxy hasn’t been cleaned since 1987,” Kirumi began, her voice wavering shortly. “He was involved in an… ‘incident’ that resulted in the near-death of a child back in April of 1987.” Kirumi continued her story with a small sigh. “We never got anybody to fix him because the maintenance workers were so scared that they would be injured to fix him, so we just left him there.” Kirumi concluded as she stood again, her pinafore slightly swinging as she did so.

“However, Mike, there is another thing I need you to do, and since you’re so good at fixing the animatronics, I thought that maybe you could do this, too?” Kirumi asked, her hair fluttering as she gave him a small smile. Manipulation or not, Mike felt himself having to accept her request.

\--

Mike exited the managers’ office, seeing a large crowd of excited children playing a game of tag. Mike looked to the stage, upset that he couldn’t instantly tell who was missing since the curtain was closed, before he began his slow and anxious trip backstage.  _ It can’t be Foxy. He was in Kirumi’s office, so who is it? Did Chica get a bug infestation? Is Freddy’s voice box working correctly? Does Bonnie’s guitar need tuning? Who is it? _ Mike asked himself as he pushed open the  _ ‘Employees Only’  _ door the third time that day.

\--

Mike gasped, his jaw hanging slack as he gaped in disbelief at the animatronic that sat on the table.  _ When the hell did they get this guy in here? I haven’t even seen him on the cameras! _ Mike trembled as his hands reached the bucket of water in front of him  _ At least they provided me with water. I’m gonna need it for… this… _ Mike thanked the workers as he looked at the golden animatronic that stared at him.  _ I don’t even remember this guy. Where did he come from? _

Mike almost threw up, the almost comical amount of blood that covered the front of the suit was enough to scare Mike into shock, his arms trembling as he realised that the blood was, in fact, real. Mike watched the animatronic’s empty eye sockets flare to life as white pin-prick-sized pupils glanced up at him. “ _ Michael. It’s me. _ ” The animatronic spoke to Mike, its voice hauntingly similar to that of the Fredbear plush he saw just before he woke up.

“N-no, I don’t know you - you must be mistaken!” Mike shouted as he took a step backwards, his back colliding with the door. “I don’t know who you are. I’ve never even seen you!”

“ _ Well, Michael, should I remind you of your time at Fredbear’s Diner? _ ” The golden animatronic asked, it’s voice sounding clear as though someone were talking through it, despite the fact that the animatronic’s mouth wasn’t moving. “ _ If you still need help remembering me, I appear in your sleep, though without a physical presence. _ ”

Mike shuddered. “So, you’re the ghastly and mysterious Fredbear, right?” Mike asked as he slowly moved forwards to the bucket of water. He had to get this done, even if it cost him his life. He had been given the job by Kirumi, and he was unsure that Fredbear would let him leave if he made a mistake. “Uh, can you move at all while I clean you?” Mike asked as he slowly navigated his way to the table, staying out of reach from the bear in case it tried to attack. 

The animatronic chuckled.  It _ chuckled.  _ Before it decided to speak again. “ _ No, no, Michael. I am unable to move whilst my spring locks are deactivated. _ ”

“Oh, uh, well then. I guess I’ll just clean this off then…” Mike spoke as he moved towards the bear, still wary that it would jump out and attack. Mike pulled a cloth out from the murky water, his hand shaking as he dragged the cloth up and down the mouldy yellow fur. “Uh, where were you, anyway? I haven’t seen you on any of the cameras, and those things cover the entire restaurant.” Mike asked as he saw the immediate transformation.

Instead of the mouldy and almost green fur that had covered the animatronic’s body, Mike saw that wherever he moved the cloth, it revealed a newer layer of almost golden faux fur. Mike saw with amazement that when he pulled the cloth over the bloodied front of the suit, despite that it needed a little harder brushing, was the same golden fur as the rest of the body. 

“What even happened to your suit? I mean, you can’t have  _ this  _ much blood and expect me to believe that someone accidentally bled on it or something, so what happened?” Mike asked after he hadn’t received an answer to the first question.

The animatronic responded, its eyes slowly gazing up to Mike. “ _ Currently, you do not know the answer, and I believe that you shall figure it out very soon. _ ” The Golden Freddy model said. Mike decided to call it that, at least, since it had almost the same model as Freddy Fazbear himself.

“What the hell do you mean by that?” Mike asked, his voice piqued with curiosity. Mike moved onto the animatronics fingers, which were noticeably less grimy, but still dirty. Mike cleaned them with ease, having gained a little bit of experience from cleaning Foxy’s hook. Mike cleaned the digits quickly before he moved on to the rest of the body.

\--

Mike released another sigh, his arms falling lax as he wiped a sweat from his brow. He had just finished cleaning all of the mould, blood and other unsanitary bodily fluids from the exterior of the animatronic.  _ Honestly, how can so much sweat penetrate the suits’ casing? _ Mike asked himself as he looked at the materials that Kirumi had dropped by recently, which featured; A pair of eyes, which were coloured emerald green, a crank and some instructions (Something to do with spring locks?) and finally, a microphone, which supposedly meant that Golden Freddy was going to be a singer.

Mike looked back to the animatronic. He had used multiple buckets of water on cleaning the exterior of the suit, and he was sure that, with all the build-up of mould, he’d have to clean the interior too. “Okay, I know this is going to be awkward between us, but I’m going to have to clean your insides. Do you have any wiring I should avoid splashing with water?” Mike asked as he looked towards the buckets of water he had grabbed for himself.

“ _ No, Michael. There is nothing to avoid other than my spring locks, but when you’re cleaning me and you hear a click, you must pull back your arm until it is outside of my suit immediately. If you don’t, the consequences will be extremely detrimental. _ ” Golden Freddy finished as he eyed Mike. “ _ Just be careful. If you need to redo the spring locks to put them back in place, you must use the crank you have received. _ ”

Mike nodded his head quietly as he popped the front cover of Golden Freddy’s suit off. And he immediately looked turned around and held his nose.  _ There is  _ definitely _ a dead animal or three in there. What the hell can smell that bad without being a dead animal? _ Mike asked himself as he slowly opened the door, running through it and closing it behind him.

Mike ran to Kirumi’s office, her gloved hand only just visible through the doorway. Mike pushed it open, panting heavily as he doubled over, his nostrils flaring in pain. Kirumi looked at Mike and stopped dusting her shelf. “Mike? Are you feeling alright?” She asked, her brow furrowing in concern.

Mike looked at her as if she had just grown extra limbs, before his own brow creased. “If you think I’m gonna clean the inside of that suit without a gas mask, then you are sorely mistaken,” Mike said as he looked back up at Kirumi. “Seriously, there are at  _ least _ three dead raccoons in it. Have you ever taken a smell off it? It’s like when a kid throws up in a ball pit and no one finds it for a year but multiplied exponentially.” Mike panted out through heavy breaths.

“Seriously, if I get any kind of disease from standing in the same room as that suit I’m going to sue.”

\--

And so, there Mike was, covered head to toe in what seemed to be a hazmat suit, with his own oxygen tank on the back.  _ Of  _ course _ Kirumi has a spare hazmat suit just ‘lying around’ at her disposal. How does she do it? _ Mike asked himself as he picked up a cloth, his hands still trembling in fear. Mike pushed his hand inside, expecting to find an endoskeleton but he didn’t. Mike pushed his hand further forwards, his hand connecting with the end of the torso.  _ Alright, so I just need to clean this and the start of the arms and legs. How hard can it be? _

Mike moved the cloth back and forth, before pulling it out and dumping it into the water. Instantly the water shifted to a dark crimson colour and Mike pulled his hand back disgusted.  _ Okay something definitely died here. I'm not surprised if the corpse of another child was hidden here why is there so much blood? _

Mike walked out of the room, asking Kirumi if he could take the animatronic to the restrooms to give it a proper clean. She agreed, her nose wrinkling in annoyance at Mike’s continuous requests, however he had to carry the suit there himself. Luckily, Freddy Fazbears had only just finished the lunch rush, and some of the last kids were almost bouncing out the door to tell their parents all about their day, so nobody would question Mike while he was dragging Golden Freddy over to the restrooms. Mike heaved the animatronics body across the floor as quickly as he could before he got himself into the restrooms, getting ready to dump the entire suit into the water.

\--

Mike groaned, his arms shifting as he washed away the last of what was probably blood from the inside of the suit. Mike looked into the distance, his hands pouring the last of the water over Golden Freddy. Mike had an idea that could probably save both him and Golden Freddy a whole load of time. “Hey, Fredbear, what if I were to trigger your spring locks? Would you feel that or would it feel like a fly was crawling on your skin?” Mike asked as he grabbed the crank from his left, the sturdy metal cold in his warm hands.

Fredbear thought for a moment before replying, his voice pausing in between. “ _ Well, I don’t know Mike… it wouldn’t hurt to try, would it? Just don’t use your hand - instead, use that hand crank. _ ”

Mike obliged, moving the hand crank into the gaping maw that was the bear’s open torso. Mike jabbed the crank forward, feeling it knock against the back of the suit before jerking his arm back. Mike waited for a minute, but felt nothing. Maybe he had missed the spring lock? Mike pushed the hand crank forwards again, this time running it against the interior of the suit before pulling his arm back.  _ Still nothing? _ Mike asked himself as he gazed in almost disbelief.  _ I just need to try harder. _

Mike took the hand crank and pushed it forwards with extreme force, his arm swinging around to find the spring lock he needed to flick. Then, he found it, a small click emanating from within the suit. Mike stumbled back, his arm flying back to pick up the cloth in the bottom of one of the buckets. He really did want to make sure Golden Freddy wouldn’t be hurt, but he was also experimenting how much damage the suit could do to him. Mike threw the cloth forwards, just at enough of an angle to make it look like an accident in case Golden Freddy questioned him about the cloth.

Mike watched as the cloth fluttered in between the suit before the spring locks snapped shut, the endoskeleton being pushed back into place, making snapping noises that grew louder as they progressed further up the suit. Mike was fascinated by the destructive force of the spring locks, his eyes glued to the cloth as he saw it being torn through like it were wet newspaper. All of the spring locks finally snapped shut, and Mike saw the tiny, microscopic pieces of the cloth flutter down to the bottom of animatronic’s suit. Mike closed the front of Golden Freddy’s torso, hoping to every deity out there that Golden Freddy hadn’t noticed the cloth through his spring locks.

MIke stood up, his legs cramping from having been crouched so long. “Well, Fredbear, that’s all the cleaning we have to do. Now I just need to grab your eyeballs and shove ‘em back into your face… That sounded wrong but you know what I mean,” Mike said as he looked back at Golden Freddy. “Do you think you can walk by yourself?” He asked, receiving a nod that gave him the go ahead.

Mike helped Golden Freddy to his feet, almost falling back onto the old tiles when the animatronic stumbled in his arms. After a good amount of struggle, Mike was finally able to get Golden Freddy onto his own two feet and, after a few standard walking tests Mike had remembered when he was pulled to the side of the road for drunk-driving, was able to let Golden Freddy walk out of the restroom.

\--

Mike smiled as he sat Golden Freddy down on the table, his eyes wandering around the room until they found the pair of eyes that Kirumi had left behind for him. Mike took them in his hands and went up to Fredbear. “Okay, so… How do I put these in your sockets? Do I just shove them in or is there a procedure or what?”

Golden Freddy chortled, his voice box still somehow working despite the fact that it hadn’t been used forever. “ _ Yes, Michael, I believe you just ‘shove them in’ as you say. I myself am not that sure as I wasn’t awake when my creator put my eyes in. _ ” Golden Freddy said as he thought for a moment, his processor whirring. “ _ I wonder where he is right now… _ ”

Mike tilted his head to the side, puzzled by what he meant by awake. “Wait, do you mean that you’re actually alive and not just really advanced AI like I thought you were?” Mike questioned.

Fredbear nodded, his neck joints unused to the action, before speaking. “ _ Yes, my creator had a business partner - the same one who is behind the missing childrens’ incident. He used something that he called ‘remnant’ to give life to each one of his creations, _ ” Fredbear paused for a moment before he continued with his story. “ _ In fact, it was only recently that he experimented with his new-found powers on our bunch of animatronics, giving them life about 4 days ago - when you started the night shift. Mayhaps he anticipated your arrival and created these animatronics for you. _ ” Golden Freddy pondered before shaking his head. “ _ It does not matter, for his actions have already been done and we are fully sentient. Is there anything else you would like to ask, Michael? _ ”

Mike sat still for a minute, trying to process whatever the hell he had just heard. He lifted his head, his eyes filled with questions but only a few he could process into words. “So, how can you talk if your voice box hasn’t been used for ages and it’s been pushed back into the endoskeleton?”

Fredbear sat still for a moment, wondering if the question Mike had just asked was real or instead a joke to lighten the somber mood. “ _ I’m serious, Michael. If you have any questions, ask them now. This may be one of the only times we get to talk to each other again. _ ”

Mike instead looked him in the eyes, trying his hardest not to blink despite the sudden chill in the air. “No, I’m dead serious. How  _ can _ you talk right now?”   
  
Fredbear glanced down, wondering how he was able to speak in the first place, before settling on an answer that would most likely satisfy Mike. “ _ Well, I do have telepathy. Maybe that allows me to talk normally even if I have not used my voice in quite some time. _ ” Golden Freddy laughed as he looked around. “ _ Well, Michael, I believe you must get home now. You have finished all of the tasks you had to do and you desperately need the sleep. Goodbye, Michael. _ ” Golden Freddy said as he deactivated, grabbing his microphone and most likely waiting for the next person to find him.

Mike left backstage and walked to Kirumi’s office, his eyes feeling heavier with each step he took. Before even checking if Kirumi was inside the room, he half-slurred out a “‘Kay, I’m gonna go home now. See ya!” Before walking into the parking lot.  _ I think I’m just gonna sleep in my car. _ Mike thought to himself as he stumbled across the car park, looking like a pale zombie to most of the people who passed by. A very drunk, sun-deficient, sleep-deprived zombie.

  
Mike pulled his car keys out from his pocket and, after multiple failed attempts to put the key into the lock, he finally managed to unlock the car and step inside of it, his arms turning on the ignition as he fell asleep, ready to dive straight into the drug trip that was the nightmare realm.  _ Who knew fixing up an energetic fox and a big-word using bear would be tiring. _ Mike thought to himself as he saw the bright flashing lights lull him into the land of sleep.


	12. New Locations and Shrouded Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike goes into the Nightmare Realm, fully expecting to see his favourite band of animatronics waiting for him, but what will happen when everything has been ruined and he's taken to new places he didn't even know existed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I'm so sorry I didn't update last Monday! I've had to focus most of my time on the start-of-term exam I've had coming up, so I couldn't push anything out! I'll work on another chapter over this week, so you guys get two on Sunday. Again, my apologies!

Mike opened his eyes again, his dark brown irises glancing around the room again. The room was different somehow. Maybe it was the fact that both of the doors were closed, or that the closet was closed.  _ What has happened here? _ Mike asked himself as he looked around the room. Instead of the friendly kids’ toys that usually lay residence on the floor, were turned over and destroyed, with the purple drawers having been pulled out from their homes. “Uh, Foxy? Chica? What happened?” Mike asked as he stood from the bed, slowly navigating his way to the left-hand door.

Mike pushed the door open, hiding his form in the shadows for any sign of near-by danger. Mike crept down the hall, the situation was eerily similar to his third night on the job. Mike heard a small creek, bronze hinges barely making any noise over the ambience of the house. Mike entered the kitchen, seeing it devoid of life, the cupboards having been stripped bare of its contents. Mike looked towards a hole in the roof.  _ It wasn’t this ruined the last time I was here, so what happened? Where is everybody? _ Mike stumbled down another hallway, this one resemblant to a pizzeria.  _ Where am I? This doesn’t look like the pizzeria, but it’s clearly based off of it. _

Mike looked back down the hall, his eyebrow-raising in confusion as his gaze was met with the void. “What?! The hall was just there! Where did it vanish to?!” Mike questioned before he remembered that he was in a dream, his face returning to its normal features as he thought to himself.  _ Of course, it can vanish. I’m in a nightmare realm. My brain probably just made this world into a state of disrepair during last night's panic. _ Mike told himself as he walked down the rest of the hall. Despite himself, Mike felt like he wasn’t in control anymore.

\--

Mike steadied his breath. Even though he had investigated only a few of the rooms (The main hall, which now led to an office with two vents on either side, the hallway, and the party rooms) he had discovered nothing relating to his situation. Mike trudged on, still having not discovered anything interesting and paranoid from the new situation. The hallway led into what seemed to be a fork in the road. To his left was a door titled ‘Parts and Services’ while on his right was another hallway. In the end, he decided to go left.

\--

Mike opened the door, the cool metal chilling his hands despite how warm he felt he was. Mike pushed the door further, the light unable to breach the heavy musk of the dark room. Mike put his arm inside and felt along the wall. Surely  _ there must be a light switch, right? _ Mike asked himself as his hand made contact with something solid.  _ There it is! _ Mike flipped the switch in the room, blinking his eyes a few times to try and rid the blindness. Mike finally stopped blinking, his hands moving off of the switch and rubbing his eyes just to make sure he wouldn’t go blind again. He opened his eyes, before raising his hands to his eyes and rubbing them again.  _ I’m seeing things, right? Those can’t be  _ _ them _ _ , they’re back at the pizzeria! _ Mike told himself as he lowered his hands again.

There they sat, all four of the original animatronics, slumped over against the wall or lying on the floor. Mike walked over to Freddy, the closet to the door, and began to inspect the damages. From what he could see, Freddy wasn’t too badly damaged - just a few holes in the fabric and loose wires, maybe a bit of damage to his voice box, but other than that he was fine. It would be a nice simple repair job, maybe a day at the most. Mike then turned to Bonnie, who seemed to be the worse of the duo. Bonnie himself was missing his face, two red eyes blinking ominously as Mike examined closer. 

Bonnie had lost his entire left arm, with only a few wires sticking out to the side, most likely torn off from the socket. Bonnie also had multiple damages on his torso and legs, his metal endoskeleton now exposed to the damp and humid air of Parts and Service. Mike then turned his attention over to his left, gazing down at Chica. Her dislocated jaw exposed her inner teeth and the endoskeleton that held her usually joyous head up in the first place. He gazed down at her hands, which were now replaced with multiple wires skewed about on the floor. 

Mike walked over to the other wall, seeing Foxy standing broken around the corner. Foxy was even more broken, his ear’s endoskeleton now completely exposed, and there were more holes on his body. He looked over to the other corner, a hint of a golden ear showing itself from behind a group of crates stacked on top of each other.  _ So  _ that’s _ where you are. Interesting. I wonder why you guys are all damaged… _ Mike thought as he turned back to the door. He couldn’t think about those things now. He had the rest of the pizzeria to explore.

\--

Mike walked out to the party room, gazing at the animatronics that sat on the show stage. They were what seemed to be the original four, but instead, they were made of plastic and had bight pink circular cheeks on each side of their face. Mike stepped closer to the wooden stage, his curiosity piqued from his new discovery. He looked closer to the bunny, supposedly a replacement for Bonnie due to his condition in the backroom. 

‘Toy Bonnie’ as he had dubbed it, had a bright blue exterior with bright green eyes and two large buck teeth.  _ That’s a  _ whole _ lot more different than the Bonnie I’m used to.  _ Mike thought as he examined the toy’s guitar. It was a bright red with white highlights, further accentuating the colours and design of the guitar.

Mike looked to the next animatronic, who he called Toy Freddy because of his rosy cheeks. Mike studied him further, taking note of the microphone, thinking of how similar this one was to the original Freddy’s.  _ Maybe they used the same microphone from the other Freddy? It would explain why he’s in parts and services. _ Mike shifted his gaze down and saw the overly-large stomach of the animatronic bear.  _ Weird. They couldn’t even get his measurements right. What a shame. _ Mike thought as he shifted his gaze to the final animatronic.

Mike gasped.  _ Okay, this  _ thing _ definitely can’t be allowed into a kids restaurant. I mean, how the fuck is that okay for kids to look at? _ Toy Chica was a brighter yellow than the original, and extremely sexualised. Sure if they wanted to go with the ‘Keep yourself healthy and energised!’ look, they could have at least made her less of a pornstar. Mike looked at the plastic cupcake in her hand, this one also extremely similar to the original Chicas. Mike stared at its beady eyes, slightly unnerved with how real they looked from so close up.

Mike turned around and walked between the rows of tables towards the big blue box at the corner of the room. Upon arrival, he looked around, marvelled at the sight of the corner. The place in question was dubbed as the Prize Corner if the sign hanging from the table was anything to go by. Multiple plush toys were sitting on long red shelves, reminding him of the toys the would see in his ‘bedroom’ whenever he was about to wake up. Mike studied hem for a moment - there seemed to be the toy and original versions of Freddy and the gang, along with a black and white marionette.  _ That’s strange. I haven’t seen that animatronic anywhere before. Maybe it’s the one in the box. _ Mike thought as he moved to his right.

The next room (even though this one and the Prize corner were technically part of the dining room) featured a small child and a carousel. The carousel was normal, except the fact that carousels were normally found at a carnival, but what concerned him was that there was a  _ small child _ inside a (supposedly) abandoned pizzeria. Mike studied the child more, before face-palming himself at the realisation that the child was an animatronic that gave out balloons to new visitors.  _ Wonderful deduction, Mike.  _ He told himself as he entered the Kids’ Cove.

The first thing that stuck out to Mike was how obvious this room was Toy Foxy’s. Just the name alone should have been enough to signal that the room was pirate themed, but maybe it was just because he had exhausted all possible options for whose counterpart could reside within Kids’ Cove. Mike walked further inside, noting how the room was set up for a private party. Mike searched around, partly stumbling in blindness as he searched around the room.

Then, he found it. At first the animatronic didn’t seem to  _ be _ an animatronic but, upon closer inspection, Mike discovered the head of a plastic fox. Mike took a step back, taking in the sight of the mangled toy in front of him.  _ What the fuck happened to this thing? _ Mike asked himself as he slowly moved around the room before his eyes landed on a poster in the corner of the room. It seemed to be that Toy Foxy had been destroyed in what was most likely to be a freak accident.  _ Maybe it just got attacked by another animatronic? _ Mike asked himself as he slowly left the room, backing out thinking that if he moved too quickly and Toy Foxy would attack.

Mike saw himself back in the main room and stared at the clock. It read close to 6 A.M.  _ Did I really spend that long searching around this place? _ Mike asked as he slowly headed back to the office.  _ Well then, I wonder where I’m gonna ‘wake up’ now. Will I be in the diner again, or will I be at home? _ Mike asked himself as he took a seat in the chair. “Now, time to go back to the semi-real world!” Mike shouted as he slumped forwards, the chair groaning as he did so.  _ At least this office is more spacious than my last one. _ Mike thought as he closed his eyes, preparing to be taken to the next minigame.

\--

Mike opened his eyes and gasped.  _ Where the hell am I?  _ Mike asked himself as he looked around. He seemed to be in a run-down version of the pizzeria.  _ Okay, I’m getting tired of this dreamception or whatever. Why am I here now? _ Mike looked around, the burn-covered walls seeming to close in on him. In front of Mike was a large window, supposedly for watching out over animatronics.  _ Michael. You need to learn the truth. _ Fredbear’s voice entered his mind, piercing through whatever theory Mike had as to where he was. 

_ What truth? I’m at a rotting pizzeria. What can I learn here? _ Mike asked Fredbear, hoping that the bear was able to understand him.

It seemed that Fredbear could read whatever Mike was thinking, and took the time to explain.  _ Henry’s business partner, the one who gave us life, William is in this building. I am unsure as to where we are, or how we got here, but there's a truth waiting to be found. _ Fredbear spoke, his booming voice piercing through Mike’s mind.

_ Okay, but where is he? _ Mike asked another question, hoping that he could just go back to his twisted form of a house and sleep to the next day before the party.

_ I am unsure of William’s whereabouts, Michael, but I’m sure that if you explore you can find where he is. _ Fredbear spoke and, with a short farewell, he was gone.

Mike groaned. It was hard enough having to get less than optimal hours of sleep but on top of that, he was trying to find where a _serial killer_ was in a closed pizzeria. Mike took a step out of the security room, his palms growing clammy with anticipation. Mike turned to the left. There it was - an exit from this horrible nightmare that he was trapped in. Mike pushed open the door, the cool feeling returning to his hands. Mike stared outside of the building into the abyss that awaited him. _W-What? Where is the ground? Is there nothing solid out there? Maybe this is a studio performance and I think I’m asleep!_ _What was that called - the placebo effect?_

Mike rushed to the end of the hall, stopping in front of the security room to think of how creepy it would be to be hunted in such an eerie setting, before dashing around the next corner. Again, he was met with another creepy hallway, his head poking around the corner. The hallway was still decorated with the mould markings, along with Bonnie’s torso, which was hanging on some kind of clothing rack. Mike studied the walls, the cartoonish drawings of Freddy and the gang almost insulting to the restaurant. Mike looked into the two rooms on his right, the first one just being a corner leading into another hallway, while the second one held a decapitated Foxy head.  _ Creepy. _ Mike thought to himself as he slowly continued through the attraction.

\--

Mike sighed, taking the (hopefully) final corner before he screamed.  There sat an old, faded yellow rabbit, its fur a mouldy green. Mike studied the rabbit further, finding that it was extremely similar to the one he had seen a few days ago. Mike looked into its eyes, the pure whites seeming too human for an animatronics'. He shivered, a bead of sweat dripping down from his forehead.  _ Why is it so human-like? _ Mike asked himself as he slowly turned away. He couldn't handle being in the same room as that  _ thing _ .

Mike turned around, leaving the room as he slowly made his way through the rest of the haunted building. Something had seemed off with the animatronic, and Mike tried to think back to who it was that Kirumi had mentioned. However, it was in vain, as no matter how hard he tried to remember, it escaped his mind. Mike let out an exasperated sigh, his hands shaking as he tried to think back.

Then, Mike heard a shuffle. It was short and brief, as though the person didn't want Mike to know they were there. Mike turned his head quickly, trying to catch a glimpse of the stalker. Instead, he was met with the silence of the already creepy atmosphere. Mike turned back around, speeding up his steps as he tried to get to the exit he had seen near the office.

Mike looked to the floor, an idea presenting itself in Mike's psyche. Mike got down on the floor, glancing at the open vent that sat before him. He could probably use these to make his way to the front of the building without being caught. Mike pulled himself in, feeling the cool metal through his thin shirt. Mike crept onwards, trying hard not to make any noise as he turned the corner.

Mike heard a heavy clanking, too forceful and clunky for that of a human. Mike pushed himself forwards, hearing the heavy clunking as he tried to move further ahead, no longer caring as to whether or not he was making too much noise. He pulled himself faster, the metal peeling at his fingers as he felt the blood pour from his fingers.  _ Fuck these rusty vents.  _ Mike cursed the poor design of the haunted house-esque building as he turned his head over his shoulder.

There it was, the faded rabbit that Mike had seen at the end of the hall. It was moving in all of its glory, the long spindly digits slowly pulling the monstrosity towards Mike. Mike snapped his head in the other direction, fear driving him forwards as he let out a guttural scream. Mike couldn't die here, wherever 'here' was - he had a house to get to! He still had to befriend the rest of the animatronics.

Mike let out another scream, letting the adrenaline coursing through his veins push him forwards. Mike turned another corner, feeling the humid breath of the deranged rabbit through his shoes. Mike kept going, ignoring the pain in his fingers as he turned another corner.

Then Mike saw it - the end of the vent. The light at the end of the metaphorical tunnel. Mike crawled forwards faster, narrowly avoiding the rabbit's hands. Mike crawled out, thankful that the vents didn't have covers on them. He stood up shakily, his hands twitching as he sprinted ahead. He was in the hall that held a pile of presents and the head of Chica. Mike smiled as he ran to the right. Judging from his position, he was extremely close to the office.

Mike ran forwards, his lungs burning as he listened out for the clanking of the hare. Soon after, he heard it, the clinking of metal on tile resonating through the hall. Mike looked ahead, his heart racing as he turned the final corner and saw the bright red exit sign. His hands collided with the door, forcing it open as he ran out into the blinding lights.

\---

Mike exhaled, his eyes fluttering closed as he embraced the warm sunshine against his skin, the sweet chirping of birds as he took in a breath of fresh air. Mike smiled, finally free from the nightmare as he opened his eyes. His face fell immediately, disappointment painting his features as he studied where he was.

It seemed to be an elevator of some sorts, a poster of a ballerina hanging on the wall, the words 'dance' written in white on the pink background. Mike looked at the buttons, seeing a big red one on the side of the doors. Mike's ears perked up, the sound of another human's voice echoing throughout the elevator. Mike's face dropped when the voice announced that it was just there to help guide Mike through the job.

Mike idly listened, shifting his attention towards the button. Suddenly, the lights flickered off, leaving Mike alone and susceptible to any of the animatronic fuckers that were ready to attack him in this location. Mike pressed the red button, mildly surprised that the doors opened. Mike looked ahead, trying to find where he was to go next before his gaze met the vent in front of him.  _ Oh, fuck me! _

\---

Mike dusted himself off, having finally navigated his way through the seemingly-endless vent. Mike looked around, now in what seemed to be a hall. There was a plain white clown's mask hanging from above the vent in front of him. The voice spoke again, telling Mike to see if Ballora was on her stage by using the bright blue button on the control panel to his left. Mike pressed the button, seeing the tall ballerina in her set position before frowning, despite the fact that the voice didn't prompt him to do anything else.  _ This feels wrong. Shouldn't she have moved around? _ Mike asked himself before shaking his head.  _ No, don't think like that. Just be glad that you don't have to do anything with her. _

Mike turned to his right, looking at the other panel and pressing the blue button for Funtime Foxy. There he sat, in his allocated place, staring ahead blankly, although Mike couldn't tell from how far away he was. The feeling of dread lingered as Mike stared at the animatronic, pressing the button a few more times to make sure that the plastic fox wouldn't move. Mike turned back to the front of the room, his mouth quivering as he moved forwards again and crawled through the vent.

\---

Mike crawled out the end of the next vent, looking around the room. This one seemed to be clown-based, with multiple Pinocchio-inspired dolls sitting limply on the control panel. Mike shuddered, he had never liked clowns, but he didn't know why. Maybe it was because his sister had a fear of them. Mike moved over to the lights switch, pressing the blue button and seeing the animatronic that inhabited the stage.

The clown was white with pink cheeks, her metallic orange hair split into two pigtails, her bright green eyes piercing through the general darkness of the room. Even with only 5ish days of hanging out with the animatronics, he was able to identify that this one was active. Mike shuddered, the animatronic showing striking resemblance to his sister.  _ Maybe it's just a coincidence. There are a lot of clowns with red or orange hair. _ That didn't convince Mike, though, and he turned around and ran back into the vent.

Mike made his way to the elevator, the vents now seeming to fly past him. Mike entered the elevator, his hands shaking as he pressed the button again, feeling the elevator jerk before moving up. Mike closed his eyes, feeling the familiarity of him teleporting between the nights where he was a child and the - as he called them - minigames. Mike closed his eyes, embracing the change of scenery from a pizzeria to his minigame home.

\---

Mike opened his eyes, now trapped in what seemed to be a back room. Mike looked around, his eyes widening and filling with tears as he gazed upon the disembodied heads of the rabbit and Fredbear. Mike tried to stop himself from crying - he had worked on both Foxy and Fredbear without working up a sweat, so why was he crying when they weren't activated?

Mike shook his head, and tried to get himself off of the floor, but was unable to. Mike tried again, this time trying to shuffle his legs against the floor, and yet he still couldn't. Mike began to scream against his will, shouting the words "Please let me out.", before looking around again.

He looked to the shelves on the left wall, Fredbear's head, endoskeleton head, and hand sitting on the bottom shelf, whilst the endoskeleton of the rabbit and its fur head on the one on top of it. Mike turned back to the door, his mouth opening against his will for a second time. "PLEASE!" He cried, his hands now pounding against the door.

Mike turned his head back to the room, his eyes landing on the table that an endoskeleton' she'd and arm resided. Mike couldn't tell which animatronic the skeleton belonged to, but he decided to avert his eyes away. Looking at an endoskeleton made him feel like he was gazing upon a human skeleton.

Mike looked down to the floor, shivering as he saw one of the animatronics' fur bodies. Mike tried to look inside, only finding what seemed to be a tuft of brown hair.  _ Maybe it's just the inside of the suit. Yeah, that's gotta be it! _

Mike's mini-game self didn't agree with him, though, as he was forced to turn around back to the door, this time only being able to hoarsely call out a measly "Please..." before he collapsed into a puddle of his tears, the door seeming to grow further away from him as his vision slowly darkened.


	13. A Strange Encounter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike meets one of the spirits of the children. A showdown occurs between Mike and the definition of evil. Well, not really. He just stands there, but still!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, sorry for the delay, everybody! I had a few problems writing this chapter. (Mainly that I had accidentally e=written the next chapter instead. Sorry!

Mike opened his eyes, immediately regretting the decision to sleep in the car. Mike shifted around, his arms trying to relocate themselves into a comfortable position. After a few minutes of procrastination, Mike finally sat up properly, his head lulling back to the side as he looked at the fuel counter, sighing as he closed his eyes.  _ Please don't tell me I have to fill up on gas. _ Mike begged silently as he opened the door.

Mike stood in the doorway of the pizzeria, his arms shivering despite it being shortly after 1. Mike pushed open the doors, his eyes briefly glancing on his pristine fingers as he did so. At least those wounds didn't transfer over to the real world. Who knows what people would say. Mike shuddered at the thought, his mind flashing back to the image of his skin tearing as he pulled his way through the vents.

Mike shivered. He would need answers soon, and his mind was itching for a response to his questions. He made his way down to Kirumi’s office, stopping briefly near the supply cupboard, a sense of knowing that he was going to need these soon lingering in the back of his mind. He shook his head. Mike couldn’t think about those things right now. He had answers to get to, and he needed them now.

Mike pushed the door to the manager’s office open bravely, his hands only slightly fiddling with the handle before he got it to open. He looked around, his face changing from that of confidence to confusion immediately. “Kirumi..?” Mike asked as he looked around the pristine room. Kirumi was nowhere to be found, her desk completely devoid of any paperwork and junk - just like always. Mike scrounged around, trying to find any note as to where Kirumi could be before he noticed it. His eyes wandered over to a blue sticky note on the corner of the desk. Mike picked it up gently, as though his greasy hands would ruin the handwriting that lay on the very paper.

Mike read the note easily. It was short, not even 10 words in length, but it spoke volumes through the simple sentence that was written on it. ‘Please meet me at the backroom, Mike :) - Kirumi Tojo.’ Mike dropped the note, feeling a bead of sweat fall from his face as he reread the contents.

He definitely wasn’t hallucinating. Kirumi wanted Mike at the backroom as soon as he discovered the note, which was now. Mike slung his shoulders, his head dropping down as he dragged his feet out of the office, his arms hanging limply from his sides as he let out a sigh.  _ What do I have to do now? _

When he started the job, Mike hadn’t been expecting to have to fix the animatronics, but it seemed as though he were the fittest for the job. Hell, even the simple task of watching the animatronics was a feat equal to climbing Mount Everest. 

He pushed open the door to the backroom, his hands trembling slightly as he looked around the room. Mike’s eyes landed on Kirumi, her sandy blonde hair facing Mike as she worked on the large animatronic sitting on the black table. Mike focused his eyes on Chica, her usually vibrant and happy eyes now downcast and deactivated as Kirumi worked on her exoskeleton.

Kirumi must have heard Mike’s entrance, as she turned around shortly after. “Ah, Mike. Good afternoon. I assume you read my note?” She asked, her hands dusting off on a cloth that she had been using on Chica.

Mike nodded, his eyes glancing over Chica once more. She was covered in pizza and tomato sauce. She also had her left arm - the one that carried her cupcake - had been dismantled and put over to the side of the table, the cupcake somehow missing. Mike jerked his head up, remembering that Kirumi was still in the room.

“Oh, uh, yeah! I read it when I went to your office.” He mumbled out the last bit as he stubbed the toe of his shoe into the carpet, his eyes focused on the ground. He looked back up to Kirumi, his mildly-long hair half-covering his eyes.

“Well then, since you read the note, shall we get started?” Kirumi asked back, a slight smile forming on her lips as she turned back to Mike.

Mike let out a sigh, his hands going back to the door. “I’ll go and get some tools. See you in a minute.”

Mike turned down the hall, his hands pulling at the sides of his jacket. It was currently late January, so while it was starting to warm up, the cool breeze that would swirl through the restaurant still made him shiver.

Mike pushed the wooden door to the supply closet open, easily locating the tools that he would need after using them so many times. Mike left the closet, his hands fumbling around with the handle. He entered the dining hall, his eyes casting over the patrons as he continued to move around the hall.

And there he saw it - or  _ him _ , rather - standing in the middle of the dining room, a golden yellow rabbit waved around to children, inviting them over with large outbursts of promises of cake and joy. Mike stopped for a moment, looking around as he saw the patrons continue to talk with one another.  _ How can’t they see that he’s an older-looking animatronic? He isn’t supposed to be here! _

Mike calmed himself. Maybe Kirumi had a worker dress up as the animatronic during the day. He wouldn’t know much - he had only been inside to work on the animatronics during early hours and hadn’t generally been out of the backroom (except for Fredbear, but he hadn’t seen any entertainers during moving him.)

Mike opened the back room door, beginning to speak to Kirumi. “Hey, Kirumi, do you guys have an employee wearing that rabbit suit?” He asked as he tilted his head in a comical fashion.

Kirumi looked back at him, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion as her mouth opened. “...No, Mike. We haven’t had an employee wear that costume for ages - unless it’s William, of course. Why do you ask?”

Mike shrugged, his hands fiddling with his jacket as he walked over to the table. “No reason. I just saw it in the dining hall for a moment.”

Kirumi walked past Mike, pushing open the door slightly as she peered through the crack, her eyes scanning for anything gold in colour. She took a step back, closing the door after a moment as she turned around. “Are you sure you saw anything, Mike?”

Mike thought for a moment, his brain stopping as he tried to think about what he could have seen instead. He concluded that he had just seen a kid spouting about their birthday or something. “Well, sorry, Kirumi. I guess I just saw a child wearing gold or something. Again, sorry.”

Kirumi nodded slowly, her eyes closing as she turned back to the yellow animatronic. “It is quite alright, Mike. Now, shall we get working on Chica?”

Mike nodded, the golden rabbit still lingering on his mind as he thought about how  _ similar _ it was to the one in his nightmare. Mike walked forwards to Chica, her beak slightly hanging open. “Yeah, let’s do this, Kirumi.” He’d have to ask about the rabbit later on.

\--

Mike wiped his sweat off of his brow. He had finally been able to, with the help of Kirumi, clean off the pizza crust and sauce from Chica’s exoskeleton and her joints. He looked over to the bucket of pizza crumbs and now-red water. “Jesus Christ, how much pizza did Chica eat?” He asked as he chuckled, looking over her now-spotless body.

Kirumi let out a chuckle, an ungloved hand raising to her mouth to hide her smirk. “Well, Chica is one of the best chefs we have.”

Mike nodded, muttering to himself about what Chica had told him during the nightmare realm. “Well, I mean, she always spends her time in the kitchen.” He said as he smiled, remembering Chica’s antics during the first two nights on the job.

“Is there anything else I have to do, Kirumi?” Mike asked as he looked back at Chica. “Uhm, besides her arm needing to be reattached, of course.” He added on when he noticed the lack of an arm.

Kirumi giggled again, taking a bottle of bug spray from under the table that Mike had somehow managed to miss when looking over the room. “Well, Mike, we have to make sure that the animatronics aren’t infected with bugs, so we’ve just got to spray over Chica a few times. Are you alright with that?”

Mike thought for a moment.  _ I mean, it’s bug spray. What harm can it do to me?  _ “Um, yeah, Kirumi. I can do that. Is there anything we need to do  _ before _ we spray her?” He asked as he specified his attention on her arm, picking it up gently as to not destroy any of the interior.

“No, I don’t think there is anything we have to do.” She said as she gave the can to Mike. “Now, I must warn you that this bug spray  _ could _ be dangerous - I am unaware as to whether or not it is, but just to be safe, don’t inhale the chemicals, alright?” She asked, pulling down a few masks from the wall.

“We generally use these as a safety protocol as they prevent the intake of breath. Although this is dangerous as, you know, it’ll prevent you from breathing, so you’d want to take off your mask for a few breaths - just don’t leave it off for too long.”

Mike processed the information. He’d have to take the mask off at set intervals to stop him from dying, but also not leave the mask off otherwise he could die. Mike grabbed the mask from Kirumi, trying to think of how long this spraying could last for.

Mike put the mask down over his face, almost feeling the loss of air immediately. He pulled it off, gasping for breath as Kirumi looked at him. “See, Mike, that is why you have to take your mask off every once and a while.”

Mike took off the cap of the bug spray, Kirumi inhaling a large breath as she pulled down the mask. Mike followed her example, taking in a deep breath before pulling down his own makeshift-gasmask. He pressed the button, seeing multiple cockroaches begin to crawl their way out of Chica’s suit, crawling across her faux feathers before dying and falling to the ground.

Mike stopped spraying, lifting the mask up as he took in another breath before pushing it back down, making sure that Kirumi had taken in a breath before he sprayed the can again. Even more, bugs came out, and Mike was growing increasingly concerned that Chica wasn’t a friendly animatronic but instead a hivemind of insects that could cook pizza.

Mike stopped, having been pressing the spray button for almost an eternity before he stopped seeing bugs coming out of Chica’s body. Mike pulled the mask off of his face again, his face almost blue as he sat still for a moment, staring at the twitching bugs and spiders that had gathered inside her suit.

Mike let out a shaky breath, turning to Kirumi with fear in his eyes. “How long has it been since you last sprayed Chica..? How is she even able to serve pizza to customers?”

Kirumi looked back to Mike, her eyes also in some state of confusion as she looked at Mike. “I… I don’t  _ know _ when she was last cleaned, Mike. It could be any time from a week ago to at least three months. For your second question, however, we are unsure as to how that can happen, but we haven’t had a customer complaint about the food for a year.”

Mike felt extremely uncomfortable, his hands moving over to grab a pair of latex gloves and a trash bin. Mike picked up one of the cockroaches, it’s dead body hanging limply in his fingers. “Ew. We should just get this done as soon as possible.” Mike said as he began to clean the floor. “I can’t stand being in here any longer.”

\--

Both Kirumi and Mike sighed, their brows covered in sweat as they looked over the  _ finally _ clean floor. It had taken them approximately an hour to clean up and was almost torturous in manner. Even Kirumi, with her former talent of the Ultimate Maid, had become increasingly sick as time went on.

Mike looked over to Chica’s arm, the yellow colour reminding him off the yellow rabbit in the dining room. “Hey, Kirumi, remember that rabbit I was talking about?” He asked, glancing back to the door into the dining room.

Kirumi looked over to Mike, throwing her gloves into the trash can. “Why yes, of course. Why do you ask?”

Mike thought about his words carefully, looking back to Kirumi as he spoke. “Well, has there ever been a horror attraction centred around that rabbit? Where it’s like, really,  _ really _ , broken down and mouldy?” He asked, tilting his head a bit.

Kirumi looked at Mike as though he had sprouted another head. “What… are you talking about, Mike? I can assure you with 100 per cent certainty that there was no such location.”

Mike thought for a moment, his mind whirring back to the shinier remodels of the characters. “Oh… alright. What about a sister location? With an elevator going underground?”

Kirumi now went up to Mike, putting a hand to his forehead, before pulling it away. “You do not seem to be sick, Mike, but are you sure that you’re feeling okay?”

Mike looked back at Kirumi in disbelief. He had not only seen but also  _ investigated _ two separate locations that somehow didn’t exist.  _ Don’t you have to be somewhere so that you can dream about it? _

“Wait, what about any shiny versions of these animatronics?” He asked, desperation growing in his voice.

“No, Mike. Other than a shiny version of Chica, which we called Funtime Chica, we haven’t had any spin-off animatronics.” Kirumi fired back almost instantly, as though she knew exactly what Mike was going to say.

Mike grew even more desperate, his voice cracking a bit as he spoke again. “N-Not even a clown? W-Was there a clown with red hair? A ballerina figure?” He asked as he looked at Kirumi harder, as though staring at her more intensely would get her to understand what he was talking about.

“Mike, what are you talking about?” Kirumi asked, her hands fumbling around with Chica’s arm as she questioned Mike. “As I already stated, we only made Funtime Chica, before we sold her off to another company.”

She said as she focused her attention on Chica. “Now, we need to work on Chica’s arm. Would you mind catching Karl for me?” She asked, grabbing a new joint from the corner of the table.

Mike looked around the room for a moment before he turned back to Kirumi. “Wait, who’s Karl? Is there another person in the room? Where are they?”

Kirumi let out a chuckle, her hair falling over her left eye. “No, Mike. Karl is the cupcake that Chica holds. He jumps around with some of the children, acting as both their friend and some form of a security camera. Now, could you catch him? He tends to bounce around the place, so you’d better be ready to pounce.”

Mike knelt down on his knees, turning his head 90 degrees and looking around for any hint of pink. Then he found it, the cupcake’s eyes boring their way through Mike’s soul. Mike reached his hand out, his arm reaching forwards as he used his other one to steady himself. Karl jumped away from Mike, and he let out a disgruntled sigh. Mike moved himself in the direction of Karl, reaching his other hand over towards the robot.

Karl dodged to Mike’s left, his large eyes seeming to grow wider as he jumped around the table, weaving in between Kirumi’s legs as Mike tried to catch him. Mike let out the equivalent of a silent scream, opening his mouth as he began to speak. “Hey, Kirumi! Why does Karl keep running from me? I can’t keep up with him!”

Kirumi looked under the table quickly, looking at Karl with a slight smirk. “Well, MIke, I believe I should leave him to you. Doesn’t he just look like a bundle of fun that you should play with?” She asked, her motherly tone entering the conversation.

Mike let out a small yawn, before standing up and looking around the room for Karl as he spoke. “Alright, Jeez, Kirumi. I’ll go play with the embodiment of seven children’s energy, alright?”

Mike walked around the tabe, his eyes briefly glancing over the masks on the shelves, looking around for any sight of the cupcake. He found it after a brief search through the masks. Mike moved his hands forwards, reaching around the Freddy mask to catch Karl as the cupcake dashed past his fingers, taunting Mike with its lukewarm candle brushing around Mike’s fingers.

Karl jumped off of the shelf, something like a grin reflecting through his plastic eyes. Karl jumped over the table, making his way over to Chica’s hand, resting on it gracefully and closing his eyes. Mike looked at the now calm animatronic in confusion.  _ How did it run out of energy so quickly? _ He asked himself as he looked over to Kirumi.

“So, I guess this is another part of him that the kids like?” Mike chuckled, rubbing the back of his head as he inspected the cupcake.

Kirumi looked over to the cupcake as well, now raising her brows as she looked him over. “Well, no, Mike. He is supposed to be full of continuous energy - you know, to keep the kids safe. He’s never been  _ this _ calm before.” She said as she gazed the animatronic over.

“Well, that matters not, for we must reattach Chica’s arm. She needs to serve the kids, after all. Could you do that for me? I have some business to attend to.” Kirumi stated as she left the backstage room, her hands lying peacefully against her dress as she walked out the door. Mike let out a sigh, his head looking down at the carpet as he grabbed his tools.

\---

Mike wiped his brow of sweat. Despite Chica’s arm being quite simple to reattach, he still found himself working up a sweat. Mike looked around for a power switch on Chica, wishing to just speak to her and test a few things out with her arm. Mike found it after a minute of searching and flicked it into the ‘on’ side. Chica powered up, her violet eyes opening fully and the little light that was usually behind them returned. Her eyes scanned the room for a moment before they landed on Mike, registering his presence before she spoke. “Oh, hello Mike! How have you been?” She asked, her chipper voice echoing through the previously silent room.

Mike looked back at Chica, their eyes meeting as he answered her. “Hey, Chica! I’ve been great! Now, we’re going to have to skip some of the small details and get onto some tests. Is Karl doing well? How about your joints?” Mike jumped straight to the point.

Chica gave out a small chuckle, looking at the impatience on Mike’s face with a grin before she moved her head back to the original position. “Alright

He waited for Chica to move her joints as he looked around the backroom again. He had already examined it multiple times, but he decided he would rather look around again than stare blankly at the bird. He looked down to the pale carpet, eyes hyper-focusing on the individual strands. He looked over the floor, trying to find something that would distract him from the sound of Chica’s whirring parts.

His eyes wandered over to the table. He briefly remembered feeling something rough against the rest of the carpet a few nights ago, but he had dismissed that thought as soon as it came. Now, he was here in the backroom and by himself and wasn’t being hunted by a rabbit creature.  _ I wonder what that stain was. _ Mike thought to himself as he slowly looked around the area.

He had soon found the stain behind one of the table legs and he sighed in relief.  _ Thank God, it’s just a coffee stain from a maintenance worker. _ Mike’s eyes lingered on the stain for longer, his hands fiddling around with one another as he darted his eyes up. Chica had finally finished her testing and she nodded her head towards Mike. “Yep! Everything's working, Mike! My joints are perfect and Karl is happy and bouncy as always! Thanks, Mike!”

Chica opened up her arms, her wings spreading out as she engulfed Mike in something akin to that of a hug. Mike slowly wrapped his arms around Chica awkwardly, his hands raising up to her back as he slowly pet it. “Okay, Chica, I get it. You’re welcome.” 

Chica let go of Mike hurriedly, running around the room as she squealed. “Oh, Mike! I can’t wait to go and serve cake to the kids again!” Chica suddenly stopped, her hands still up in the air as her head slowly turned to Mike. He studied her face, trembling in fear as he noticed all of her changed details.

Her eyes had changed from her usually vibrant magentas to an inky black, her irises now pure white. Her beak was now slightly open, her second teeth showing themselves and chomping down. A new voice spoke, different from anyone he had heard. “ **_MicHael. wE nEed You’Re HeLP. thErE iS a mAn. He iS in tHE oLdeR bAcKrOOm. YoU nEed tO enD HiM. tHe Room Is aT thE end OF the HalL. FollOW me._ **

A white spirit appeared, outlined by a bright light. The ghost had long curly hair, which fell down to their shoulders. The spirit had inky black eyes, equivalent to the ones that Chica had had, with light grey tears dripping down their face. The ghost wore a plain, frilly dress, the colour palette ranging from dark greys to almost pure whites.

Suddenly, the spirit burst forwards in hurried steps, moving out of the backroom. They phased through the door, and Mike quickly pushed it open, looking around at the empty dining room. _How long have I been in that room?_ He asked himself as he gazed upon the empty room. Mike darted his eyes to the clock, his eyes bulging almost comically at the time. _How in the cinnamon toast_ _fuck_ _did I waste that much time?_ _How the fuck is it already 10:30?_

Mike followed after the child, turning around the corner that led into the bathroom hallway. The temperature dropped down as he progressed further to the wall. He looked around, confused.  _ Where is the entrance? All that’s here is just a wall. _ Mike walked closer to the plaster, trying to find something like a handle.

Mike pushed on the wall, noticing that it felt extremely weak. Mike looked down to the spirit and watched as they loathed through the wall. Mike shrugged, deciding that he would just follow their example and walked forward, hearing a slight echo as he collided with the wall. Mike studied the wall for a moment before he brought his hand up, knocking on it as he listened.

It was hollow. Mike pulled his fist back, punching the wall as hard as he could. Mike felt a crack and, for a moment, he couldn’t tell if it was his fist or the plaster that had broken. Mike took a step back, raising his foot as he pushed it forward. Another crack. Mike watched as some of the plaster fell from the wall, and smiled.  _ Great! I’m making progress! _ Mike pulled himself towards the door, curiosity filling him to the brim as he pulled at the hole.

It grew bigger, along with Mike’s grin. He could do this. Mike pulled more and more pieces of plaster down from the wall, finally making a hole big enough for him to enter. He squeezed himself through, feeling the plaster jab into his sides. He stepped into the room, trying to take in all of the new features. 

There were two arcade machines on the wall in front of him, flicking on and off at random intervals. Mike looked to the wall on his right, where the old yellow rabbit sat against the wall, its eyes hollow and lifeless. Mike moved his eyes down to in front of him, where four children stood still, staring blankly towards a purple figure in the room. He directed his vision towards the man, and almost instantly pinched himself.  _ Okay, how in the  _ fuck _ is this guys’ skin purple? _

The man in question was covered in entirely purple, his long-sleeved shirt and jeans covering most of his skin, but what he could see was entirely purple, a darker and more flat shade than Chica’s eyes. His hands sat in front of him in some strange manner, like he was stopped halfway through sprinting but hadn’t lowered his arms.

Mike felt something strange in his torso. He looked down, watching as another one of the ghosts left his body. Mike looked over towards the figure, rubbing his eyes multiple times.  _ Okay, this has to be a video game. How the fuck can there be fucking SPIRITS  _ and _ an entirely purple fucker. _

_ Michael, You need to stay back and help the others. Stay behind. I will end Mr Afton. _ Golden Freddy spoke, his deep voice echoing through the backroom.

Mike stayed behind, blocking the only exit the man could use. Mike drove his eyes away from the chase that was occurring - mostly just Fredbear chasing after William - and looked down to the children in front of him. There were four of them, including the spirit from Chica.

The ghost on the far left was quite short, around the size of a seven-year-old. They had a tophat sitting crookedly on his head and a baggy T-shirt, along with pure black eyes and inky tears. Mike looked over to the next child. This one was slightly taller and had a red bowtie hanging crookedly against his chest. Mike skipped the next child, as he had already seen them, and his eyes landed on the one on the far right. They wore an eyepatch, which covered their right eye. They had shaggy hair, and short jeans cut off at the ankles. Like all the others, they had blank eyes and grey tears streaming down their face.

Mike heard a laugh, and he glanced up to the scene that was occurring. The purple guy had donned the rabbit suit and laughed again, his chest rising quickly as he chuckled. Mike heard a crunch, and before he could question what was going on or say anything, another crack sounded. The man stopped laughing, his arms staying still as more crunches echoed through the small room. The children slowly started to disappear, leaving the building with large smiles on their faces, the tears completely dried up.

The man fell on the ground, blood slowly oozing out from the gaps in the decayed suit. Mike sat still in shock, trying to force his legs to move, but they wouldn’t do anything. Mike sat still and watched in a strange fascination as he saw the man before him die. If what the animatronics and Fredbear were saying was true, then Mike was this man’s son.  _ What?! I can’t be related to him. That’s a stupid thought - his skin is purple! How could we be related? _

Mike let out a small sigh of relief despite what was going on in front of him. Mike let his thoughts wander for a moment, travelling down all the different things the animatronics had said that were most likely false. Mike looked up after what felt like a millennium and dragged his attention to the suit before him. The man inside had  _ finally _ stopped squirming and gasping for breath but was instead writhing on the floor in agony. Mike felt himself grin a little. Maybe he was just happy to see a serial killer get their karmic justice. Mike turned around, hearing a small strangled cry as he did so. “ **Michael... Come back…** ”

Mike turned around in shock.  _ Holy fuck the thing can speak. After what happened with Fredbear, you’d think that his insides would be completely fucking mangled. Whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck? _ Mike looked at the figure in both fear and something akin to admiration.  _ How _ the fuck did he survive that shit?

Mike stared at the suit, deciding that he would rather not converse with who could-be his now-deceased father. Mike pushed his way through the hole in the plaster, feeling a sense of dignity as he left the bathroom hall. He made his way into the hall, deciding that he should probably call Kirumi back to the office and ask her what to do.

Mike let out a heavy sigh. What the fuck was he getting himself into? At first, he had thought that this would just be a simple graveyard shift job requiring little to no effort. But here he was, having just killed a serial killer and perhaps his father.  _ Whoopdidoo, Mike. _

Mike entered the office, feeling his heart plummet in dread as he picked up the phone.  _ Fuck. _ He thought as he held the receiver to his ear.  _ I don’t even have her number! _ Mike crossed his fingers, hoping that maybe,  _ just maybe _ , if he called the managers’ phone it would redirect the number to Kirumi’s personal phone.

MIke pushed the buttons in the right order, surprised when he realised that he had remembered it after all the trauma, and waited with baited breath. The phone picked up, and a groggy voice answered on the other side. “...Hello..?”


	14. Night 5: Kirumi Drops By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirumi receives Mike's call and arrives at the pizzeria just before midnight. Was this the right choice, or should she have just stayed home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah, I'm so sorry this chapter's so late! I really didn't mean for the hiatus to go on for this long, but my school has bombarded me with assignments recently, and they're almost all done. Also, the word count is getting lower. They'll definitely stay over 1000 words, but I don't want to write a story that takes hours to read.

Kirumi looked at the large building that stood menacingly in front of her. Why on Earth had Mike decided that he wanted her at the pizzeria - at this time of night, especially? She let out a shiver, despite the warm clothing that she was wearing. Deciding to finally get over whatever was trying to stop her from entering, and pushed open the door to the dining hall.  
  
It wasn't that different compared to the day, a few tables and chairs scattered loosely around the room, a few empty cups littering the floor, and a few posters scattered themselves across the floor. Wait a moment, that wasn't correct. When Kirumi had left, the building was left in almost splendid condition, as was customary for when she had worked as a janitor.  
  
Kirumi turned her attention back to the state of the room, rubbing her eyes a few times to try and see if she was lucid dreaming. However, she took her hands away and looked back at the room, feeling slight disappointment when she found that the room was not, in fact, back to the way it had been when she left the pizzeria.  
  
At first, Kirumi sat still in the middle of the room. Did she go over to Mike and see what it was that he wanted with her, or did she go and investigate, and try to find the cause of the mess. She steadied herself, looking over to the bathroom hallway, a line of debris growing heavier as they went through the doorway.  
  
Kirumi slowly began to follow the trail, clawing a gloved hand around the wall as she pulled herself through. What she saw ahead had startled her - at the end of the bathroom hall, right next to the men's bathroom, was a gaping hole, threatening to pull in anyone that wasn't prepared. Kirumi took a peek into the maw, searching through the empty abyss, trying to find anything that she would recognise in the pitch black.  
  
Kirumi turned herself around, making her way back to her office as she listened to the ambient noise. Kirumi could tell that Mike had started his shift due to the blinking red lights in the bottom corner of the cameras. She crept slowly, feeling against the wall as she made her way to the oak door. There wasn't much she had in the clean office - she always liked to keep things practical and efficient, and didn't keep anything that wasn't useful to her during the day. However, today was one of the days where Kirumi hoped to whatever God was out there that she had kept a flashlight on her.  
  
Her prayers were answered, as Kirumi pulled open one of her desk drawers and found an industrial flashlight. She had no idea why she had had it, but she didn't have time to contemplate that. Kirumi darted out of the room, activating the light with a simple flick of a switch, the beam pushing its way through the night.  
  
Kirumi darted to the bathroom hall, finding the wall with a few more broken pieces of rubble. Maybe they had caught on her dress and she hadn't realised. Kirumi didn't care. Her curiosity was too big to let her just forget about this and mend her dress. Kirumi pushed ahead, feeling pieces of plaster cutting through her clothing and into her skin. It hurt, but she kept going, kept trying to wriggle her way through the wall to get to the room.  
  
Finally, Kirumi got through. Her skin was cut and bloodied, but she was through. Kirumi flashed the light around the room, her eyes landing on old arcade cabinets and strange red wallpaper. Her eyes darted to the next strange object in the room - a slumped golden figure, still somewhat twitching and gurgling. Kirumi hovered her light over it, watching as a dark red liquid poured over the body and onto the floor.  
  
Kirumi took a shaky step forwards, daring to move closer to the mess of parts and liquid that was twitching faster and more rapidly. Kirumi kept going, her blood rushing through her ears and a drum thundering in her heart. Kirumi watched as more crimson liquid poured over the suit, which had torn due to the stress it had gone under.  
  
Wait - suit? When had Kirumi though that this was a suit? All that had happened was a liquid spilling out of a wire mesh in a backroom. Kirumi, who desperately hoped that none of her coworkers had gotten hurt, had a slight thought at the back of her mind that maybe, just maybe, William had gone and gotten himself killed.  
  
Kirumi threw the thought out of her mind. While she despised the most-definitely-a-serial-killer, not a serial killer, she would have preferred that he was locked up in a cell. Kirumi looked back to the suit, feeling nauseated at the sight of the blood pouring from the suit, now falling in slightly fewer rivulets.  
  
Kirumi took another step forwards, before flinching back when the suit snapped at her, the jaws flying towards her, the main body still spasming against the wall, shaking violently as she took a step backwards. What the fuck is that?! She asked herself, moving forwards again with heightened curiosity.  
  
And then, the thing spoke. Its jaws opened, eerily still compared to the rest of its body. Kirumi moved backwards now. This was getting too creepy, and she couldn't handle it anymore. Kirumi turned around fully, her hands pulling frantically against the plaster on the wall behind her. She heard a thunking, and she turned her head quickly, looking towards the now figure that was attempting to stand.  
  
Kirumi turned her head again, pulling at the plaster more desperately as she pulled herself through, not caring whether she got hurt anymore. Her adrenaline was through the roof, and she didn't want to be caught next to that thing. Kirumi finally squirmed her way through the wall, sprinting away from the backroom as fast as she could. Kirumi tried to plan the building in her head. Maybe if she sprinted to her office, she would be able to get a first-aid kit from her desk and run to the security office. Kirumi looked behind her, just seeing the monster slowly move through the plaster in its attempt to catch her.  
  
Kirumi sprinted around the corner, forcing her legs to land against the floor over and over again despite the growing pain in her thighs. Kirumi ran through the party room, darting through tables and chairs, pulling them behind her in a desperate attempt to stop the monster from catching her. Kirumi darted into her office, leaving the door open for an easy escape route when she was finished. Kirumi forced her drawer open, scouring through the contents at record speeds. Kirumi heard shuffling, and the scraping of chairs against tile floors.  
  
Kirumi scurried faster, finding the kit and leaping over her desk, sending papers flying across the floor. Kirumi grimaced at the sight but kept going. She couldn't afford to stop now, not when everything was at stake. Kirumi sprinted out the door, narrowly missing the arm of the giant rabbit that stalked her. Its head snapped at her before the thing broke out in a full-on sprint. Kirumi screamed, and kept running, flying around the corner to the east corridor. She leapt into the security office, just barely avoiding one of the animatronics as she slammed the large iron door behind her. Kirumi couldn't take this, and she would prefer to be in the same room as one of the animatronics than William.  
  
Kirumi slowly opened her eyes, regaining her breath as she did so before she opened them again and came face to face with Chica. Kirumi opened her mouth, her jaw hanging slack despite the events that had just transpired. And then, Kirumi did something that even she thought was incredible. "What the fuck, Michael."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to stay safe!


	15. Night 5 Part 2: Blurry Tears Through the Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike listens to Kirumi as they're both hunted down by his father. They see William leave and follow him out to discover something horrific.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah! I am on a roll today! This is the second chapter I've written, so I hope you enjoy! Please comment if there's anything I can improve on!

Mike looked at Kirumi, scanning her over with his eyes as he looked towards the door, losing his slight sense of confidence when he had seen his manager in ruins. "What the hell happened out there? You look like you've been stabbed. Are you hurt? He asked, looking down at her arms and noticing the fresh wounds.  
  
Kirumi looked back to him, slowly shaking her head as she pointed towards the window, pressing the button before screaming at the sight of the rabbit at the door. "That thing tried to kill me while I was in the backroom," Kirumi shakily breathed out through her teeth, hatred seeping into her tone.  
  
Mike raised his hands, looking down at the power meter and trying to shoo away the large rabbit. Despite how much he had tried to believe that Bonnie was just Messing with them, he would have recognised the tattered and bloody suit from earlier that day. Or was it last night? Mike didn't know, and he didn't care. He had more pressing issues to get to. "Alright, just tell me what happened while I patch you up, alright?" He asked, trying to seem as kind and friendly as possible.  
  
Kirumi took in another breath, her eyes slowly dropping down to the floor as she began to speak. "Well, I had arrived at the pizzeria sometime around 11:45, and had tried to see where the debris had come from." She started as Mike nodded along.  
  
"However, when I got there, I had realised that there was a large hole in the wall, so I tried to get a better look at it," Kirumi let out a strained chuckle "well, you know what they say - curiosity killed the cat."  
  
A gurgling sound could be heard through the doorway. It sounded wrong, so terribly wrong that Mike let out a scream. Whatever the hell had brought his dad back to life had vengeance on him and Kirumi for disturbing everything. Mike flashed the lights a few times, watching as the monster seemingly disappeared from sight, dashing around the corner. "Kirumi, I want you to keep talking to me. I'll have to keep an eye on him while he's out and about. Chica, do you think that you can keep an eye on Kirumi and patch her up? I'm pretty sure you know first-aid, right?"  
  
Mike received a nod of Chica's head, and looked back at the cameras, finding William in the dining hall. "Continue talking, Kirumi. I need to know you're still conscious."  
  
"Alright then. So, after I had gotten in, I found who I assume to be William inside of a suit, but I didn't know that. I had tried to see who it was, but it snapped at me and begun to stand." Kirumi paused to yawn for a second. "And so I ran to my office to get this kit before coming here. Holy shit, I didn't know it could sprint."  
  
Kirumi looked down to the bandaged wound littering her arms, feeling almost shameful that she had tried to see what the mess was. Of course, I should have seen what Mike wanted from me, damnit. She berated herself as she began to stand, feeling slightly better knowing that she wasn't constantly bleeding.  
  
She went to the door, ignoring Chica's silent protests to get her to stop. Kirumi pressed the light button, looking down the hall and smiling when she saw that they weren't under fire from William. Kirumi hobbled over to the other door, checking to see if the monster was down the other hall. He wasn't, and Kirumi let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Suddenly, Chica began to turn her head towards the right doorway, thundering steps shaking the ground as she walked towards the dining hall. Mike watched her on the cameras, turning them off for a second when he realised that he was losing power quickly. He waited a few seconds, looking back at the cameras when he thought that enough time had passed. Suddenly, they both heard a loud squawking and watched in horror as William approached her, something shining in his undead hands.  
  
He brought it up to Chica's face, and something fell down to the floor. Kirumi began to stand and walked to the door, trying to catch a glimpse at what was happening in the hallway. Mike followed, too entranced by the thought that one of his friends could be hurt that he didn't care how much danger he was putting himself in. The two slowly crept down the hall and, during the day, it would look like they were two children on a secret mission, but they both understood that something more important was going on.  
  
They made their way through the hallway silently, making sure not to scuff their shoes as they did so. A light clanking could be heard, and then static before a large thud trembled through the floor. Mike and Kirumi sped up, trying to see what was happening and what had happened to either of the animatronics. They finally got to the end of the hall and peered around the edge, looking at the scene unfolding before them.  
  
It looked like it was straight out of a horror movie, and Mike almost screamed before Kirumi slapped her hand over his mouth. They looked down at the floor, seeing Chica's body dumped unceremoniously next to Freddy and Bonnie's, both of who were missing important parts of their animatronic bodies. And then, they saw Foxy slowly move out of his cove, eyes unfocused and glassy, as though he wasn't under his own control anymore.  
  
He slowly slid into the rabbit's sight and stood, waiting for a second before he seemed to snap to life, a fierce snarl covering his features. Mike and Kirumi couldn't hear what the two were talking about. Maybe they weren't even talking at all, but Mike didn't care. He watched with a feeling of dread as he saw William lift an axe and bring it down, slamming it on Foxy's ear. Mike's eyes opened as wide as saucers as he looked at the scene. Slowly, Foxy was dismantled, and Mike and Kirumi had to watch as it happened, crying silently until it was over.  
  
Mike watched as Foxy finally dropped to the ground, his energetic and sunny yellow eyes now a dull grey that stared past them. Mike and Kirumi turned around, sprinting down the hall without a care as to whether or not William heard them. Mike pushed himself into the office, dragging Kirumi along with him as he closed both of the doors, closing his eyes as he looked at the alarm clock on the desk. It read 5:56, and Mike almost broke it because of how cheerily it displayed the Brighton red numbers, despite it being an inanimate object and having no idea what had happened.  
  
Mike looked over to Kirumi, seeing that she had fallen asleep and was breathing. Mike looked down to the floor, finding it extremely comfortable as he slowly sat down, his face pressed against the floor and smoothing his cheek. A nice quick nap would be nice, and when he woke up, Mike would see Kirumi in the morning, having just gotten to the pizzeria from her house and berate him for sleeping on the floor. Yeah, that sounded nice.  
  
Mike slowly let his eyes close, the thudding against the bulky metal doors luring him into a peaceful sleep as he looked through the window, just barely catching a wide, toothy smile through the darkness.


	16. Feeding the Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike wakes up in his distorted reality and finds that there are a few uninvited guests trapped with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, would you look at that. At this rate, I'm going to end up finished by the end of the term!

Mike opened his eyes, but he wasn't at the pizzeria anymore. That was fine. He had gotten used to this transition and was surprised that he hadn't woken up upon transportation. Mike looked around, seeing a familiar slumped figure next to him, and his eyes widened. There sat Kirumi, still as elegant as ever, now slung over the side of the bed in a messy fashion. How did she get here? Can other people join me in my dreams? Mike asked himself, looking at both of the doors.

Wait, who's going to meet me, or more specifically us, tonight? Haven't all the animatronics been destroyed? Or was I just dreaming? Mike asked himself before shaking his head to try and remove the thought. No, no. Otherwise, Kirumi wouldn't be here. Walking over to the other side of the room, Mike pulled open the closet, and let out a sigh.

Foxy wasn't there. Neither was his plush toy. Mike got down on his knees and began to crawl into the cupboard, shoving items out of the way in his search. He kept crawling, ignoring the shuffling behind him as he did so. Mike continued on, moving large piles of clothes that would definitely be too big for him. He heard a cough, and slowly began to shuffle backwards, trying to miss the closet doors as he did so. He finally got out, and looked down at his knees, dusting them off a few times with his calloused hands.

Mike turned, ready to see if Kirumi was feeling better, but was surprised to see that she was in front of him. He blinked a few times, tried to mumble something then found his voice began to speak. "O-oh, hey Kirumi. Are you feeling any better?" He asked, hands wringing nervously as he tried to find any sense of injury on Kirumi's arms. His eyes widened for the umpteenth time as he saw her arms had been fully healed.

His mouth gaped in shock. Where had the wounds gone? Not like I want them to be there or anything, it's just weird. Mike told himself as he turned back around, having earnt a small greeting from Kirumi. "Well, while we're here, do you think you could check the left door? I want to know who's here tonight." He asked, moving over to the right door and opening it, letting out a sigh of relief.

Kirumi let out a nod, moving over the other door and whinging a flashlight down the hallway. Wait, when did she get a flashlight? Mike felt around his pockets and found his sitting snugly at the bottom of his jeans. Mike let out another sigh, and moved back to the bed, watching as Kirumi did the same. He sat on the bed, and Kirumi followed shortly after, flopping down exhaustedly as she did so, making snow angels on the bedsheets.

Kirumi opened her mouth, a tired yawn exiting from it as she did so, but she began to speak again. "So, what is it you want me to do? I don't believe that we can just sit around and do nothing all day. Is there some kind of method to this madness?"

Mike let out a nod, still unsure where the animatronics were, but he was slightly glad. Maybe they were recovering from William and just had to rest so that they would feel better. Mike thought for a moment. Should he tell Kirumi about the animatronics, or just sleep here and wait till it was all over? Mike looked over to Kirumi, watching as her arms slowly began to move at slower speeds. He steadied his resolve, deciding that she should know and to be prepared for anything.

“Hey, Kirumi… I have something to tell you…” He started, hands wringing together nervously as he looked at both of the doors, ready to pounce if anything had begun to attack him. Kirumi lazily looked over, her hands rising in something akin to a thumbs-up, and Mike continued.

“Well, you know the animatronics from the pizzeria, right?” He asked, knowing that it was a stupid question since Kirumi was the manager of the restaurant. Mike. didn’t wait for an answer and pushed forwards with his story. “I’ve been seeing them here, in this form of a dream-land ever since I started the job, and it’s the reason why I came in with a wound one day.

Anyway, so they started off chasing me the first night, but I grew to know them, so they’re my friends now.”

Kirumi looked down at the carpet, swinging her legs on the bed as she did so. “I guess that would explain why Chica was in the security office,” She stated, moving down onto the floor with a light thud. “But why are we here, exactly? It looks more like a kids bedroom than yours unless you keep children’s toys on the floor.” She said, pointing over to the toys that littered the floor near the closet Mike had been searching through minutes ago.

Mike let out a small chuckle, rubbing the back of his head as he followed Kirumi’s gloved hand. “Yeah, I don’t actually know why those are there, or where we are. I just woke up here. I also did a test and found that this place is somehow connected to the real world.” He said, slowly looking around the room. Suddenly, there was a creaking sound, and a large yellow paw wrapped itself around the door, and the rest of the body slowly followed.

Mike screamed, watching as two large rabbit ears appeared from behind the door frame, soon followed by the rest of the worn-down face, wires and blood covering the once immaculate body. Mike stared in horror, looking past the monster that stood in front of him and instead into the holes of the suit, looking through them and finding the daytime security uniform. Mike finally broke out of his daze, and grabbed delicately onto Kirumi’s wrist and turned around, taking her with him as he opened the left door, sprinting down the hallway and past a spectral figure.

Mike kept running, sprinting past the kitchen that he and Chica had had cake in, pulling out a large kitchen knife that he could hopefully use as a weapon. Mike handed one to Kirumi as well, who was supporting herself against the kitchen cabinet. They heard stomping and looked down the hall as William began to pull himself through, slightly limping and with a spectral liquid on top of his torso. Mike cringed with how similar it was to blood and thought that maybe it was the blood of the spectral figure he had seen.

William moved into the kitchen, feeling around the cabinets and slowly making his way past the barstools. Mike readied his knife, preparing to throw it into one of the holes that occupied space on the suit. He readied his arm, leaning backwards slightly before flying forwards, releasing his grip on the weapon. It landed, and Mike let out a small cheer of victory as he saw the rabbit drop its hand against the cabinet, seemingly gasping for breath as blood fell from its mouth.

Kirumi stood behind him, and readied her arm as well, stepping next to Mike as she threw the knife. It, too, landed in one of the holes, and the rabbit let out another scream. This time, Mike could hear it loud and clear, the real sound of a man screaming in torment as he crumbled to the ground. Mike grabbed Kirumi’s wrist again, but she was already behind him, darting off around a corner as they left the rabbit bleeding.

Mike let out a sigh, running forwards as he did so, and looked for any form of a clock around him. He saw one, pinned against the wall of a strange hallway with four different doorways. Mike ran up to the clock, trying to get a closer look at the time before Kirumi stopped him. “What are you doing, Mike? Don’t we have to get away from William?” She asked her feet tapping the ground nervously as she continued to hop around, looking for any escape routes they could take were they to get caught.

Mike replied quickly after letting out a sigh. It was currently 5:40, and he was ready to leave already. “Listen, the night always ends at 6 AM, just like my nightshift. We have 20 minutes before we get to leave so we’ve just got to hide out against the rabbit until then.” He paused, listening out for the thundering footsteps of the rabbit.

Mike didn't hear them, and he crept forwards through the hall, towards the small, dainty white chair in front of him. Kirumi followed behind, her hands raised in something similar to a defending stance. Mike kept going, flashing his light every so often to light his path. The reached the chair, and Mike felt something soft in front of him. It was soft, plush, and small. Is this one of the mini Freddies that sat on my bed every night?

Mike turned on his flashlight, giddy and eager to find something that he would recognise. He flicked it around a few times, trying to fully locate the toy that sat in front of him. He finally redirected it and almost screamed, before Kirumi slapped her hand over his mouth. There, in front of them, sat a smaller, more minute version of William. It sat limply on the chair, wide eyes and large comical teeth flashing at the duo. Mike peered closer, looking through the gaps in its body and smiled when he saw that the toy wasn't possessed by a smaller version of his father.

Mike watched as the small toy looked up at Mike, small eyes still unblinking as it moved its head around, seemingly searching for something. Or someone, Mike bitterly thought as he looked behind him with the flashlight, relieved that there weren't any tall child-killing parents behind him. I don't care if he's my father. He still did all of those terrible things, and I can't forgive him for that. Mike shivered, and looked back to the chair, seeing that the plush toy was still trying to find something, swinging its head around in a pivot.

Mike looked down at the plush, who had begun to stand up and was lifting its arms. Mike looked down with curiosity as the toy kept moving, its arms lifting above its head in the way a child would. Mike turned his head, feeling a chill running down his spine as he twisted his body, coming face to face with the large animatronic in front of him. Make heard Kirumi scream, and watched the large animatronic come down in front of him, its large gaping maw stretching to unnatural lengths. Mike let out a scream, and he saw Kirumi trying to throw herself at the animatronic before his world turned dark, and he was falling again.

\--

0 DAYS UNTIL THE PARTY

Mike sat up, his head throbbing as he looked around. He couldn't see anything, his vision blurry and dancing around the room. He couldn't focus, and his arms felt weak. Mike looked around, his mind fuzzy and thumping around in his head. Mike lifted his head, trying to figure out where he was or what had happened to him. He moved his eyes, still feeling his eyes shaking about. He looked at the towering trees that sat around him and slowly looked up into the sky, squeezing them shut at the blinding lights above him. Mike slowly opened his eyes, looking up at the faces(?) that were smiling down at him.

\--

Mike looked down, grinning wickedly at the small being under him. He had enjoyed the little game he and his friends had played with his brother every night, but t the game was up. Dad was onto his cruel pranks, and they would have to stop before the little rat snitched. Mike chuckled with his friends, and he looked down, bobbing up and down in time with the cheery music. Mike looked around at his friends, watching as Chica began to speak. They didn't use their real names when they had their masks on. They thought that it would be cooler if they had an alias. "Wow, your brother is kind of a baby, isn't he?"

Mike let out a laugh, looking at the small ant beneath him and his friends. No way that this rat would be able to escape now. Mike grinned under the mask, laughing as he agreed. "It's hilarious. Why don't we help him get a closer look! He'll love It!"

\--

Mike let out an embarrassing whimper as he snivelled into the ground, feeling his hands and legs clutch to the scraggly carpet. A bad feeling was welling in his gut, as though he knew exactly where this was going, despite having never seen it before. Like when your friend spoiled a movie you were halfway through watching. You knew what would happen, and yet you hadn't experienced it before. "No, please!" He cried, feeling his hands slip as he was slowly pulled away from his hiding spot. Mike felt the carpet tearing against his knees and sobbed.

\--

Mike smiled, his hands pulling at his brother's arms as he dragged him across the carpet. He looked to all his friends, smiling widely at them as he spoke. "Come on, guys, let's give this little man a lift. He wants to get up close and personal!"

\--

Mike felt himself be hoisted into the air, and he shrieked, trying to find Kirumi, or an adult, or anyone that he could ask to help him. He wailed, his voice high pitched a breathy, as though he had been crying for hours before. "No, I don't want to go!" He all but screeched, feeling his body dangling just centimetres from the floor.

\--

Mike laughed again, revelling in the screams and cries of his brother as they walked closer to the stage. "You heard the little man! He wants to get even closer! Ha ha ha!" Mike cheered with his friends, feeling his cheeks grow even wider as they trudged closer to the stage. The worm cried, pleading out to anyone around that could help them. Mike pushed further, trying to get as much enjoyment from his friends for their final prank. "Hey guys, I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss! ON THREE! One... two...."

\--

Mike felt himself being lifted  **lifting the worm** up closer to Fredbear's jaws  **that stupid bear's mouth.** They laughed at him, chuckling away at his  **the worm's** suffering. Then, a crunch was heard, and Mike's world faded to black again.

  
Mike heard a slightly muffled sound, the familiar words of “ **_Tomorrow is another day…_ ** ”


	17. The Nightmare After the Lucid Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike wakes up after a realistic dream, and is still suffering the after effects. With a time limit on their tail, what will Mike do to ensure that he and Kirumi survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long, but Happy New Year, everyone! May 2021 be better for us all. To kick off the year, here's a new chapter!

Mike screamed, jolting up from his seat in the pizzeria, his hands reaching up to his hair, trying to find any mark of the injury. He ruffled his hands across his forehead where he had seen (and felt) the wound be inflicted to. He searched again, feeling a slight bump about ¾ of the way through his skull, but it was gone in an instant -almost as though it wasn't there at all. Maybe it was a case of the placebo effect, but he still felt the sound. He could feel stitching as though it were newly threaded.

"Mike!" He heard his name being called, and he slowly lifted his head, eyes flickering around the room in a discordant dance. His gaze landed on the woman in front of him, only now feeling his arms and legs lying against the uncomfortable ground. He tried to stand, arms quaking as he met the stare of the woman above him.

"Ah, Kirumi? Is that you?" He asked, almost aware of how stupid the question would have sounded. He didn't care right now. He just wanted his questions answered. "What time is it?" He asked almost immediately after.

Kirumi looked at him for a minute, studying his face intently as though she were trying to solve a spot the difference problem. She took a deep breath, as though preparing herself for the answer. "Well, Mike, you've been asleep since around six, it's currently 10:30. I've been keeping an eye out for  _ him _ , but I haven't seen him yet. And yes, Mike, this is Kirumi. Can you hear me?" She asked as she helped him up and into the swivel chair.

Mike nodded lazily, looking around the room for any signs of danger despite Kirumi's reassurances. "Yeah, I can hear you perfectly fine. I'm just… confused. It's nothing." He picked up the tablet, quickly flicking through the cameras to find the lack of animatronics. His heart fell faster than a crashing elevator before he steadied himself. He couldn't let such weaknesses overcome him. "Well, Kirumi, what are we going to do? We can't stay in here forever. William knows about the power meter. He's going to drag it out and wait for the power to run out. We can't do anything against him because  _ he knows _ ."

We have to do something either now, or at midnight. We can't just sit here." Mike finished, his eyes scanning over the camera feed as he waited for a response from Kirumi, finding the rabbit somewhere near the bathroom hallway.

Kirumi pondered for a moment, her gloved hand rising to her chin as she played with it for a moment. "Well, Mike, we would need to think about that. There isn't much we can do to stop that  _ thing _ when it has an axe. What do you propose we do?" She asked back, looking towards the doors and flicking the lights on each side, sighing when she saw that there wasn't anything there.

Mike looked up from the tablet, looking at the doors as well before looking back down and keeping close tabs on the rabbit. “Well, we’ll have to run from him. How fast do you think that rabid thing can be?” Mike stood up and walked over to the door, his hand hovering over the ‘open’ button. “I’m gonna go and check. I’ll be back soon, alright Kirumi? Be prepared to close the door when I get in.” Mike pressed the button, the large slab of metal raising into the air.

Kirumi let out a cry, reaching her hand out desperately as she tried to stop Mike. “No, wait!” She cried, her pinafore slightly crumpling under the sudden movement. “You can’t go. That’s practically suicide! Think about this logically, Mike! That thing can destroy the animatronics in no time! It didn’t even get damaged after fighting off four of the animatronics!”

Mike walked through the door, a co smile playing on his lips. It would probably be best for him to help get his mind off of the past few hours. “Don’t worry, Kirumi. I promise that I’ll be careful, alright?” Mike walked out the door, squinting through the unbreakable veil of the darkness. “Just be ready for when I get back, alright?”

Mike walked further down the West Hallway. He felt something under his shoe, looking down and seeing an old poster lying down on the floor. He let out a sigh, placing a hand over his heart as he shuffled down along the wall. Mike reached the end of the hall, peering his head out around the corner.  _ This reminds me of one of my first nights. How many times have I put myself in danger? _ Mike asked himself, entering into the dining room with a new found confidence. If he’s gotten this lucky, then he can do it again, right?

Mike looked into the darkness, barely able to see the tables in front of him. Mike gathered his voice, prepared to turn around and run almost instantly after he heard the thudding of William’s footsteps. “Hey, you dumb lug! I’m not afraid of you anymore!” Mike called out, straining his ears as he tried to listen for the sound of footsteps. There was a whirring sound, and a slight click before Mike heard incredibly fast thudding. Instead of footsteps, they sounded more like thunder, echoing through the room. Mike was in slight awe, his curious side almost getting the better of him as he stood, as still as a statue of one of the Greek philosophers.

Then, the thing spoke, a slightly mechanical voice mixing with a regular, semi-deep voice. “ ** _H-Hello,_** **_Micha-ael_** ** _._** **_What... is it that you t-think you’re doing..?_** ” Mike screamed, feeling the blood rush to his ears. _Well shit. This is how I die, huh? Being too ruthless for my own good. I guess I should give Kirumi an apology._ Mike shook his head. _No. I can’t die while she’s counting on me._

Mike turned around, sprinting down the hallway as he tumbled over his own feet. Mike stumbled down the hallway, listening to the stomps behind him grow louder. Mike tripped, stubbing his toe against one of the TVs.  _ Fuck! Why do we even have these?! _ Mike mentally cursed the establishment, running down the seemingly-endless hallway. He hopped down the final few meters of the hallway, hoping that Kirumi had seen everything on the cameras. He ran into the office, and felt a sweep of wind down against his back as he slid into the office, eyes closed as he braced himself for contact.

  
“Well, Mike, it seems that I underestimated you.” Kirumi chuckled slightly, a hand covering her mouth. “But still, you shouldn’t have been so reckless, Mike. If that  _ thing _ had caught you, you would be dead. I’m certain that it wouldn’t threaten to tear you apart. I’m not telling you to stop being brave, but please take your safety into consideration.” She finished, bringing the seat out for Mike to sit on. “Now, how are we going to escape?” The question lingered in the air, waiting for Mike to answer with the data he had already collected.


	18. Night 6: Down the Table Corridors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Kirumi discuss a plan to leave the pizzeria. They both learn that William is smarter than they give him credit for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe it?! Two chapters in two days! I'm on a roll! Thanks for reading, everyone! :)

Mike looked up after a few minutes, searching the room for anything that he could distract himself with while he thought of an answer. His eyes caught the tablet, and he lifted it up, searching through the pizzeria’s cameras for the rabbit. He pressed through the cameras, realising that a few of them weren’t working. Mike tapped the screen a few times, finally seeing the small white text on top of the screen. It read ‘Camera Unavailable’.  _ Weird. I swear these were working when I was here earlier. _

Mike let out a sigh, his eyes dragging around the room as reluctantly as a child at the start of school. “Well, I can’t find him on the cameras anymore. Some of them have been disabled, like the restrooms camera, and the backstage. Did they just shut down?” Mike asked Kirumi again, with the two stuck in a loop of asking the other questions.

Kirumi’s eyes widened, and she leaned against the wall for support as her mouth opened. “Mike, do you think that it’s  _ breaking the cameras? _ ” Kirumi’s legs trembled, and she raised a hand to her forehead. “No way. No  _ fucking _ way. It’s not supposed to do that. How did it even reach them?!” She cried out, a fire appearing in her eyes. “What the fuck whatthefuck _ whatthefuck _ ?!”

Mike darted up from his chair, forcefully placing his hands on her shoulders. “Listen, Kirumi. This thing is intelligent. It’s trying to stop us from doing whatever we can to escape. We’ll have to fight it, Kirumi. There’s nothing else we can do. It’s stopping us from running away. We need to fight it.”

Kirumi seemed to steady herself, standing up straighter as she pushed off of the wall. “Right. Thank you, Mike. I shouldn’t have gotten so furious. Thank you, Mike. I appreciate that greatly. But now we just have to figure out what to do with  _ it. _ If it’s broken the camera’s we can’t know where it is. What do you propose we do, Mike?” Kirumi asked, letting out a sigh as a chime resounded through the building.

Suddenly, the lights went off, except for the one overhead in the office. The doors rose instantly, and Mike moved his hands over to close them back down. Kirumi darted her hand in front of the button, stopping Mike from pressing down and closing them. Mike moved his hand around, trying to snake his hand under Kirumi’s to press the button. Again, Kirumi moved her hand to block his attack. “Kirumi, we have to close the doors. We can’t let it get in. We would literally die.”

Kirumi let out a sigh, her brow furrowing as she stared at Mike. “Listen, Mike, this is the most difficult night on the job. The power will drain faster than it has before, do you understand? If we just close the doors and hide ourselves in here, we’ll run out before 2 AM. We have to be strategic about this.”

Mike nodded. It did make sense that the power would drain faster, but they needed to leave soon. “That… is true. What do we do instead? I’m sure that he’s going to come for us. Besides, he doesn’t follow the regular programming that tells the animatronics to leave the doors. He’ll just sit at one of them and whittle us down.” Mike walked over to the other door, pressing the light button to find that the doorway was empty. “Also, we’ll use power when we check the lights, so we’ll run out faster."

Kirumi nodded, checking the other doorway before slamming it down. There, in the window, sat William, gazing into the office like a staracing would, daring the duo to begin their plan. Mike darted over, making sure to look at the rabid creature. As soon as Mike did, however, it raised its hands, showing the bright red fire axe to the two. "Crap! We needed that, you bastard!" Mike screamed at the rabbit, pounding a fist on the window.

"Mike! Calm down. You'll do something stupid if you don't think rationally." She called out. Mike let out a sigh, raising a hand to his forehead to stop himself. Kirumi was right. If he got too mad at  _ that bitch _ , he would probably run out there into its trap.

"Yeah, you're right. What do we do now? He's got the only weapon in this building that would do actual damage to him, and we can only escape if we use a miracle from God. Do you have any ideas?" Mike asked, pressing the door light and seeing William still standing there. "See?! He's even draining our power. We can't do anything!"

Mike slammed his head against the window, feeling a strong pain against his forehead before moving away, looking around the room for anything that they could do. "I mean, we could just run away, since that's the least risky option, but he's fast. We'll have to sprint away, y'know?"

Kirumi nodded, looking out the window and seeing the monster still standing there, gazing in. "Agreed. Do you think we can make it?" She asked, moving over to the other door and preparing to run away. She braced her legs, looking out the door and into the deep abyss.

Mike pondered the question for a moment. "Yeah, I think that we can make it if we sprint. We'll have to be quick, though. He can move pretty quickly." Mike walked over to the door as well, preparing himself to run.

Kirumi looked behind her, noticing that William was now banging against the glass, with cracks beginning to form around the centre. "Well, I guess now is as good a time as ever." Kirumi muttered as she ran down the hallways, heels clicking against the tile furiously. Mike followed soon after, chasing Kirumi in an imaginary game of tag.

Mike looked out the corner of his eye, catching William looking at them in confusion. Mike kept running down the hall, catching up with Kirumi easily. They turned around the corner and into the dining hall, spying the exit to the pizzeria almost immediately.

Mike pushed his legs further, muscles burning as he forced himself further. Suddenly, William ran out of the other hallway, jumping in front of the pair. Mike screamed, his joints locking up for a moment before he turned around and darted into the corridor between the tables.

He weaved through the large party tables, pushing chairs out behind him. He saw Kirumi running down the other corridor.  _ She must have turned around and run up the other one. Good thinking. _

Mike continued to run down the corridor, listening to the scraping of metal right behind him. He dashed faster, regaining the speed that he had lost by turning. He turned again, completing the length of one table and turning back towards the exit. He heard the thudding behind him growing closer.  _ Fuck! I'm so close to escape! Don't let me die now! _

Mike felt something touch his back, and he dashed faster, getting rid of the nauseating feeling that came with the monster's hand. Paw? It didn’t matter. Mike kept running and finally, he reached the ends of the tables. He kept running, pulling the doors open, and taking in a deep breath of fresh air. Mike turned around, watching as William slammed into the open air, trying to escape the pizzeria but unable to. Kirumi dashed out from behind him, ducking under his arm to leave. She got out of the pizzeria, taking a few more steps forwards to be sure she wouldn’t be caught by William.

“Holy  _ fuck. _ I can’t believe we just did that. Are you alright?” Mike asked, looking at Kirumi as she doubled over, with her hands on her knees. She raised a finger for a moment, panting as she regained her composure, straightening her back to her full height.

Kirumi opened her mouth, thinking of an answer before she spoke. “Well, other than a few psychological scars, I think I’m fine, thank you.” She answered, walking over to her car as she leaned on it. “So, what are we gonna do now? We have a serial killer bunny in our restaurant,” A furious pounding came from the pizzeria’s windows before Kirumi continued. “And no way to open up until it’s gone. Got any ideas?”

Mike looked at the restaurant, thinking for a moment as he went to his car as well. “No, but why don’t we meet up here at four to talk. I’m too fucking tired to think right now. Later, Kirumi. Sleep well.” Mike stepped into his car, starting the ignition and driving home.


	19. A Visit From the Bear Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike wakes up in his dreamland expecting to find the animatronics waiting for him. What happens when his expectations are met with empty hallways?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story! We're coming up to the final chapters, so I want to thank you all for sticking with me!

Mike turned off the ignition, exiting his car and locking it behind him as he walked up to his looming house.  _ How long has it been since I’ve last been here? I need a shower AND something to eat. _ Mike thought as he pushed open the front door, surprised that it was unlocked.  _ Strange. I could’ve sworn that I had locked it when I left. I’ll have to check and see if anything’s missing. _

Mike walked through the empty house, spying dust settling on the shelves. He continued his path through the house, reaching the kitchen. He reached the fridge, opening it to be surprised at the amount of food that was still safe to eat.  _ Damn, I’m proud of past me or having so many canned foods that wouldn’t go off. _

Mike walked over to his bedroom, getting a spare change of clothes and placing them on the bed. He walked over to the shower, stripping down and turning on the warm water, taking a bottle of conditioner and shampoo.  _ I wonder what would happen if I use conditioner first… no. Better not tempt fate. _

Mike let out a sigh, stepping out of the shower a few minutes later, walking over to his bedroom and changing into the new set, looking down at the baggy, semi-grey tracksuit pants and plain green shirt. Flopping down onto his bed and dragging the bedsheets over him, Mike fell asleep, forgetting to eat the first thing he could see in his fridge. 

\---

Mike woke up again, already used to the room, pulling the bedsheets off of him before walking around the room. However, when he would normally be greeted with an animatronic standing by the door in the first few minutes, there was no one. Mike walked over to the other door, holding it closed for a moment before pushing it open.

Mike shined the light down the hall, seeing no signs of movement or disturbances.  _ Where have they gone to? _ Mike asked himself, turning around and walking over to the closet. Mike pushed the doors open, finding even the plushy to be gone.  _ Fuck. _

Mike walked back to the bed, turning around and flashing the light. No plush Freddy, either. Mike sat down on the bed, feeling his eyes close for a minute. Maybe he could sleep for a bit while no one was attacking him.  _ Yeah. That would be nice. _ Mike thought to himself as his eyes closed, spying the alarm on the cabinets reading 12:27 A.M.

\--

Mike woke up a few hours later, his mind blanking on where he was for a few minutes before spotting the alarm clock.  _ Oh. It's already 4. I guess I should get up now. Maybe the animatronics have come back. _ Mike slugged out of the bed, moving over to the left door, pulling it open lazily and shining the flashlight down the hall.

Instantly, he jumped back, his eyes flying around the room as he tried to find where he could hide. He opened the door again, flicking the light down the hall, closing the door instantly, noticing that the bear was closer than it was before. "What the  _ fuck _ was that?!" Mike groaned as he heard footsteps walking away.

Mike peaked his head out of the door, shining his flashlight down the hall, trying to catch a fleeting glimpse of the monster. It was just like the Fredbear that he had worked on earlier in the week, except instead of being a normal gold colour, it had a brown stain down it's she, leading to a second load of teeth in the middle of its stomach.

Fredbear sneaked back down the hall, moving behind the corner and out of sight. Mike ran back into the room, preparing to run over to the other door, his palms slightly sweaty before continuing on with the night. He caught a glimpse of the alarm before running off.  _ Great, it's been half an hour. This is fine. _

Mike opened the door, flashing the light down the hallways and scaring Fredbear back into the hallway. He ran back into the room, stopping for a moment as he caught his breath. It really was tiring trying to keep up with this animatronic. He turned around the room, trying to find something he could block the doors with.

_ I won't be able to move the cabinets. I'm like six. _ Mike turned around fully, screaming when he saw a large, dismembered head of Fredbear behind him, jaws open wide as though ready to bite. "What the fuck?!" Mike screeched, lifting the flashlight into the bear's eyes, noticing that it recoiled slightly.

Mike ran over to the closet, holding it closed and flashing the light in through the shutters. He looked to the clock.  _ Crap. How has it only been 10 minutes? _ Mike rubbed his forehead.  _ This is gonna be a long night. Morning? Whatever. Please let this be over soon. _ Mike begged before dashing off again.

\---

Mike heard the chime before he felt the reality distortion. His legs quaked, and his arms were trembling. Truly, tonight was one of the most savage evenings. He feels his eyes drooping down, and closes them for a moment, feeling the sensation of air passing by him. 

Mike opens his eyes again, searching around the room he's in. Except, he sees nothing. There's no sound, no room, no walls. He can't even see his arms that he was using just moments ago. He tried to call out, but no sound came from his throat.  _ At this point, I'm not sure if I even have a throat.  _ Mike dejectedly thought to himself, glancing around at the dark room.

Suddenly, five plushies appeared in front of him, each one a different animatronic. There they were, all huddled in a circle as though they were discussing something- Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy, along with Fredbear in the middle. He tried to move forward and reach out for his friends, but found that he was stuck in place.

And then, a voice called out to him. " _ Can you hear me? _ " The voice paused for a moment before continuing. " _ I don't know if you can hear me. I'm sorry _ ." Wait, what? What were they apologising for?

" _ You're broken _ ." The voice spoke. One of the plushies disappeared. " _ We are still your friends. _ " Another plushy gone. " _ Do you believe that? _ " A third plushy disappeared. " _ I'm still here. _ " The fourth plushy was gone. Now only Fredbear sat, the darkness surrounding him like a spotlight.

Then, the voice spoke as Fredbear disappeared. " _ I will put you back together. _ " And Mike was alone, with the perpetual abyss holding him like a blanket, keeping him safe against the outside world. His eyes fluttered shut, and he fell into the peaceful call of sleep, his problems ready to return to him when he woke.


	20. Eureka!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Kirumi meet up in the parking lot, and discuss the plan to finally end Springtrap before they go shopping for materials.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! We're super close to the last 2 chapters! Please enjoy, and tell me how I can improve for later projects. Thanks again!

Mike trudged out of bed, feeling his arms and legs holding him down like anchors on the bottom of the ocean. He stepped forward, finding the task daunting within itself.  _ God, how the fuck am I this tired? I even got an extra four hours of sleep last night. Is that the problem?  _ Mike asked himself, looking around his room before changing his outfit to something more stylish.

He walked out of the room, finishing up the top button of his plain white button-up, which matched almost perfectly with his grey slacks.  _ How long have I even had these for? I guess I better thank past-me when time-travel becomes a thing. _ Mike entered the kitchen, opening the fridge before closing it after a minute of searching.  _ I'll just get something on the way to the pizzeria. _

Mike left the house, entering his car as he started to drive, rolling down the window as one of the modern cheesy pop songs played on the radio. He looked around at the scenery, an array of multicoloured trees that sped by him. Mike focused his eyes on the road. No use getting distracted now.  _ Distraction leads to accidents. I can’t die while I’m still in this mess. _

He pulled into Freddy’s parking lot, stopping the engine before leaving his car and locking it behind him. He quickly searched through the almost barren carpark, easily finding Kirumi standing in the centre, looking slightly peeved. Mike jogged over, his shoes hitting the concrete as he let out a cry. “Hey! Kirumi! Sorry if I’m late…” Mike straightened his back, preparing his mind for some onslaught of information, and to give some in return.

“Alright, what are we going to do? William was intelligent. If he knew how to hide five bodies, then obviously he has to be smart. There isn’t anything that we can do against him.” Mike let out a sigh, tapping his foot against the ground in annoyance.

Kirumi thought for a moment, her eyes darting to the pizzeria that the resident bunny had overtaken. “Well, you seem to know William on a somewhat personal level, almost as though you could read him. Well, at least after we encountered him. Please tell me, why is that?” She asked, peering at Mike as though she were staring through his soul.

Mike shuffled his feet.  _ Crap. The exact question that I hoped she wouldn’t ask. Guess I have to tell her. I wonder if this will affect my job experience. _ “Well, you see… He was kind of somewhat my father.” Mike let out, scratching the back on his neck.

Kirumi stared at Mike, her jaw opening slightly as she tried to find words to what she had just been told. “I… W-What are you talking about, Mike? You look nothing similar to him at all. God, what the  _ fuck _ are you talking about?! There is no fucking way that you’re his child. God, you’re hilarious, Mike!” Kirumi let out a chuckle, straightening her back as she finished with her laughing fit. “But seriously, tell me the truth, Mike. We don’t have time for this.”

Mike looked at the floor dejectedly, wishing for the floor to open and swallow him whole.  _ Maybe there was a sinkhole warning for today. That would be nice. _ “Well, it’s the truth. I don’t even remember most of my childhood, but I remember his obsession with the colour purple. He was like a lamp-post, y’know? While everything else was fuzzy, I could see him clearly. Seeing him here set off an alarm. I didn’t fully remember, but he reminded me of something. Besides, I just kind of put the pieces together up until now.

“It doesn’t really make full sense to even me, but I’m confident that he’s my father.” Mike finished, looking back up at Kirumi as he walked around the carpark, feeling his legs need to take him anywhere but here. “Anyway, we need to do something about him. Probably an exorcism with how satanic he is.” He chuckled, still walking around the carpark.

Kirumi’s eyes lit up, and she raised a finger to the sky, letting out a small cheer. “Eureka! Mike, you’re a genius and also somewhat terrifying. We need a proper exorcism!” Kirumi ran over to her car. “Mike! Get in! We’re going shopping!” She opened the car door, waving her hand as Mike ran over, his mind still whirring.

_ Has Kirumi just forgiven me for lying to her about my identity? Or does she just think I’ll come in handy in the final battle. _ Mike shrugged to himself, opening the car door and hopping in and closing it behind him.

\---

The car ride was long, and Mike took this as an opportunity to ask a few questions. "Sooo, what are we going to do? I'm pretty sure that you have an idea, so what is it?" He asked, looking out the window at the trees for the second time that day.

Kirumi let out a small chuckle, her eyes glancing at Mike through the rear-view mirror. "Well, the restaurant hasn't been doing that well, and with the animatronics out of commission and their creator dead, we're just wasting money to leave the restaurant open. I'm quite certain that you understand, correct?" She asked, dragging her attention back to the road.

Mike nodded. "I find it insulting that you thought I didn't understand. That's simple and an obvious business move. What are you getting at?" Mike pulled his attention back to Kirumi, tapping his nails against the window as he idly thought.

Kirumi let out a sigh, her hands steeling around the steering wheel. "Well, let's say that the pizzeria were to burn down in an accident, then Freddy Fazbears' Entertainment would get insurance money, so I can pay all of my workers."

Mike nodded blankly. "Okay, and what do we want to do?" He asked, searching around the car for a hint for where Kirumi was going with her train of thought.

Kirumi facepalmed, an echoing slap of skin on skin echoing through the car. "You see, Mike, we're gonna burn the pizzeria to the ground." Mike's jaw dropped.

\---

"Wait, you're telling me that we're burning it down? Isn't that illegal?!" He screamed, walking over to the gas canister that Kirumi had just finished filling, his mind still reeling from the sudden revelation. "We can't do that! It's wrong!"

"But Mike, no one has to know it was us. Think about it. We can just cover the place in gasoline and, if the police ask us about the smell, we'll just say that someone broke in. Got it?" She replied, placing the canister in the back of the car, pulling open the driver's door. "Now, get in. I brought matches."

Mike let out a sigh, pulling open the door to the backseat. "I'd better be getting paid overtime for this…" Mike trailed off, getting himself comfortable.

Kirumi smiled. "Of course I'll pay you, Mike. Besides, you've been working for your five nights and Saturday. Besides, if you help me, I'll pay you for Sunday's work." Kirumi let out a wink, and Mike's ears perked up.

"Well then, let's get this over with…" he let out a groan, tapping on the seats as Kirumi started the ignition.


	21. It Burns!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike finally enters the pizzeria with the intent to set it on fire, but what happens when he encounters Springtrap in the middle of his setup?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, we're so close to the end of the story! Just one more chapter and this lengthy project is finished! Thank you all for joining me on this journey!

Mike looked through the closed doors, trying to see if William was still at the door. He peered through the foggy glass. He peered his eyes further into the entrance, scouring the empty darkness for the lumbering figure. “Alright, I don’t see him. I’m pretty sure it’s safe for us to go in.” Mike called over his shoulder, opening the door as silently as he could, struggling to hold the gasoline can in his hand with how heavy it was.

His footsteps echoed through the room, reminding Mike of his first night on the job. He navigated his way around the tables, opening the canister as he made his way down the hallway to Kirumi’s office.  _ Okay. I just need to burn a few rooms and the rest will follow suit. This’ll be easy! _ He cheered to himself as he snuck down the hall, shoes clacking against the floor loud despite how much he tried to silence them.

_ I need to get to the office quickly. William is  _ going _ to find me if I keep making so much noise. _ Mike thought to himself as he opened the wooden door, spotting the destruction around the room before shaking his head. "Alright. I can't get distracted now. I've got a job to do." He muttered, looking behind him before turning his hand downwards, watching the flammable liquid pour over some of the belongings.

It was somewhat interesting, watching the petrol tip over the paper and desk. He stopped thinking for a moment, and just splashed the petrol around the room, coating books and the floor as he wildly spun around. He finished after a few minutes, and looked at his work, the smell of petrol entering his nostrils before he exited the room.  _ It’s eerily quiet. I’m sure that William’s planning something. I have to be cautious. _

Mike heard a shuffling, and he jolted his head towards the noise, eyes narrowing like a cornered creature. He peered through the darkness, spotting a figure jerkily wandering across the room. Then, there were thundering footsteps, and Mike screamed. His knees locked up as the mountainous rabbit towering over him. 

Mike threw his hands in front of him, holding the petrol container over his head as William brought his metallic hands down towards Mike. A teasing could be heard, and Mike looked at the floor where a growing puddle of petrol had formed. Mike's eyes lit up as the gears in his head started working again.

Mike took the container back before throwing it forwards again, covering William in petrol. Mike turned around and ran away, leaving a trail of petrol behind him as he sprinted away, fumbling around through the dining hall. He saw the front door come into view, and he pushed his legs further, feeling his muscles teasing as he tried to escape the monster behind him.

He slammed into the metal door, pulling them open and diving onto the concrete, his hands and left cheek scraping against the rough surface. "Kirumi, throw a match into the door!" Mike called, standing up quickly and ignoring the pain. He held onto the petrol can and turned around, dumping the rest of the petrol into the entrance of Freddy's.

"Wait, Mike, are you alri-" Kirumi asked, holding a box of matches as she looked over at Mike. Mike quickly cut her off, however, waving his hands as his adrenaline ran high.

"Listen, we don't have time for this. Just throw it in there. Worry about me when this is over!" He called, shaking his arm as he looked at William through the glass. "Hurry!"

Kirumi nodded, taking in a breath before striking the match, reopening the door and throwing it to where Mike had splashed the fuel. Mike watched in awe as the puddle began to burn, quickly spreading through the building. William seemed to have noticed the fire, looking down to the increasing inferno.

He tried to turn around, as though he would be able to run from the flames. However, his body was too heavy, and his ankles caught on fire, quickly spreading to the rest of his body, burning the faux fur and wiring. The animatronic tried to move further away, but collapsed under its ruined interior.

Mike let out a whoop of joy as he raised his fist, quickly lowering it with a his of pain. Mike watched as the rest of the pizzeria caught on fire, quickly burning down to nothing. Kirumi quickly cleared her throat, taking the gasoline container from Mike and threw it into the building, along with the matches, before turning to Mike. 

"Now, we just need to tell the police someone burned down the pizzeria and attacked you. Just say you couldn't see what they looked like and we'll be off scot-free. Besides, the police won't really care. They'll dismiss this as a freak accident or something. Let's get this over with." She groaned out the last sentence, pulling out her bulky flipping and dialing a number.

\---

Mike let out a sigh, raising his hands behind his head as he looked to the remains of the pizzeria. The police hadn't been there for long, just a few questions before they left the scene. He sighed again, the smoldering pizzeria taunting him. He scanned his eyes over the char, searching for William through the rubble.  _ He won't show up. He's been burnt to ashes. Nothing will go wrong. _

"Well, that was exhausting." Mike let out a groan, walking over to his car, pulling open the door and getting into the car. Kirumi dashed over, reaching into her pocket as she spoke to Mike.

"Well, Mike," Kirumi started, pulling two slips of paper out of her pocket. "I haven't given you your paychecks yet. So, here you go." She gave him a slight smile, handing over the cheques to Mike. "Spend it wisely, alright?" She asked, walking back to her car.

"And now, Mike, you have officially been fired. Good luck searching for another job!" She called over her shoulder, slamming the door behind her before driving away. Mike shook his head, deciding to follow in her footsteps and driving back to his house.  _ Well, fuck. _


	22. The End of A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike finds himself in his warped room again, and meets up with Fredbear for one final confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it! Thank you all for reading my story. Thanks for sticking with me!

Mike walked into his house, the sky slowly getting darker as he looked through the window. He let out a sigh, scanning the room for the newspaper he had used to find his most recent job.  _ Crap. Guess I got rid of it after I called Kirumi. I'll have to wait until tomorrow for the next issue. _ He thought, walking over to his bedroom after taking his shoes off. Mike flopped onto his bed, pulling the covers around him as he closed his eyes, the feeling of slumber washing over him like the ocean's waves.

\--

Mike looked around, finding himself back in the familiar warped bedroom.  _ Weird. I thought it would be more difficult for me to fall asleep. _ Mike thought as he walked over to the right door. Opening it slowly, he tiptoed out of the room, making his way through the daunting hallway. “Hello?” He whispered, expecting there to be no answer like the last time he was here. After a few minutes of silence, Mike slumped his shoulders, preparing to turn around and lie in bed to pass the night.

“ _ Michael. Come to the kitchen. _ ” Mike heard a voice in his head, turning around slowly to face the direction of the kitchen. "Alright, I'm on my way." He spoke to the darkness, walking forwards with confidence in his step.

\--

"Alright, I'm here." Mike called out to the seemingly empty room, looking around the spotless countertops for someone - or something - that would be waiting for him. He couldn’t find anything after a moment, and got ready to turn around before he spotted a flash of yellow sitting on the counter. “Ah, there you are…” Mike chuckled, turning around again for the umpteenth time that night, looking at the plushy that sat innocently on the counter.

“So, what do you need me for?” Mike asked, staring the bear in its beady eyes. He shuffled slightly, deciding to lean his weight on one of the counters so he could pay better attention to the plush. “I don’t think you’d have called me here for no reason.” He said, choosing to tap his fingers on the surface rhythmically.

“ _ You are correct in that department, Michael. There are a few things we need to discuss. _ ” The bear replied, its blank eyes staring back at Mike, looking around the room slowly. “ _ For example, how I won’t be with you after this evening. _ ” The bear spoke shortly after, leaving Mike in a trance.

“Wait, what do you mean? Aren’t you a psychic or something?” Mike asked, puzzled.  _ Of course Fredbear should be able to stay behind. He’s a psychic. _ “What, are you just going to disappear into a cloud of smoke or something?” He asked, letting out a chuckle at his poor attempt at humor.

“ _ Precisely. By the end of the night, I will dissipate into thin air. _ ” Fredbear let out what seemed to be a sigh, eyes glazing back up at Mike in sympathy. “ _ Since you burnt down my suit, the spirit that resides within has been set free. The same goes for the other animatronics. You won't see any of us again because we’ve been exorcised. _ ” The bear trailed off, a distant look in its eyes.

Mike scuffed his feet against the ground, looking down as he tried to form a sentence. “So… Where are you going to go?” He asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice as he looked at the bear.

“ _ Well, I don’t know where I’m going to go. But don’t feel bad. You’ve saved all of us, and put an end to William. You did the right thing, so don’t be upset. It’ll be like moving schools. We’ll be gone but you’ll remember us for a long time afterwards. _ ” He spoke, ending his ramblings with three chimes.

“ _ Ah, We’re halfway through with our meeting. Is there anything else you want to know? _ ” Fredbear asked, his movements becoming slightly more rigid. “ _ I don’t have much time left. It’s 3 o’clock, so we’d better get this over with quickly. _ ”

Mike thought for a moment, resting his hand on his chin as he pondered. “Well, what happened with Dad? He just kind of… disappeared. Where did he go?” Mike asked, wringing his hands together as he looked at the clock.

“ _ Well, he’s gone. He’s already moved onto wherever he’s going to go. Hopefully it's bad, but we have no idea where he went. Is there anything else? _ ” The bear answered, moving its eyes around the room.

“Where have the others gone? Have they moved on as well?” Mike looked back to the bear, searching its features as he asked the next question.

Fredbear sat still for a moment, its eyes locking into place with pity. “ _ Well… They're gone already. They moved on when William burnt. _ ” Fredbear left the answer in the air, looking around the room as he let out a sigh. “ _ But, they did tell me to leave you a message, Mike. They want to thank you for helping them. _ ” He continued, looking up at Mike as though expecting him to connect the dots.

Mike stared blankly at Fredbear, spacing out as he tried to think how he had helped the animatronics. “Wait, how so? I didn’t do anything special.” He walked around the kitchen, opening the fridge to find anything he could snack on. His eyes landed on a slice of cake that Chica had made a few nights ago.

“ _ They found a better piece of themselves because you spoke to them. You got through to them. If you hadn’t done so, they would still be trapped here, thinking that you, as their killer, had gotten away for your crimes. They thank you. _ ” Fredbear finished, looking to the clock. “ _ Well, we are out of time, Michael. Don’t get hung up on anything you’ve done. Find peace with yourself for your actions. _ ”

The clock chimed again, and Mike could feel his eyes closing again, body fading through the room and leaving the world he was in. He opened his eyes, watching as Fredbear disappeared from the counter. Mike watched as different colours faded through his view.  _ Wow. I didn’t notice how much of an acid trip this was like. I should’ve paid more attention to these. Guess I’ve missed my chance now. Fuck. _

\--

Mike sat up slowly, looking around the room quickly before standing up. “Well, I guess I have to get a new job now, huh?” Mike mumbled to himself, walking out of his room and into the dining room. He made a right turn, walking over to the front door and picking up the newspaper from the floor. He walked back to the dining room, throwing it onto the table and walking back to the kitchen, prepared to grab the kitchen phone and make a call.

He glanced over the counters, spying a small pink note in the corner of the kitchen. He walked over to it, raising one of his eyebrows as he approached the note.  _ Huh? What’s this? _ He asked himself as he took the sticky note of the counter. He narrowed his eyes at the message, smiling slightly when he read the words on it; ‘Thank You!’

He smiled at the little hearts surrounding the words, before putting it back down on the counter and walking back to the dining room, and picking up the newspaper.  _ Guess I have to find a new job. Let’s do this. _

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody guessed, the manager of the Freddy's was, in fact, Kirumi Tojo! She's my favourite Danganronpa character, so I gave her a little homage during this story.
> 
> 5/21/20 Update: Just made a few changes in grammar to the story. None of the plot has changed, so don't worry!
> 
> 7/26/20 Update: Okay, just changed the summary to state that FNAF isn't mine. Also edited the tags. Don't worry, nothing else has changed :).


End file.
